Querelle de sentiments
by Memori Plume
Summary: Dirigée par le roi Cryos, Zénith est une planète mystérieuse, renfermée sur elle-même dont on ne sait pas grand-chose. Tecna fait partie de rares Zénithiens que l'on croise hors de ses frontières. Hantée par son passé ainsi que par la politique mise en place sur sa planète, la jeune fée va devoir faire un choix : agir ou se taire à tout jamais.
1. Prologue

Il est 18 heures sur Zénith, la planète de la technomagie.

A cette heure-ci, la plupart des enfants sont rentrés chez eux.

A cette heure-ci, la plupart d'entre eux ont fini leurs devoirs.

A cette heure-ci, aucun d'entre eux ne s'imaginent se trouver ailleurs que chez soi.

C'est toujours ce que se dit cette petite fille quand elle se retrouve assisse dans le bureau de sa psy.

A cette heure-ci, elle aimerait se trouver n'importe où ailleurs.

\- _Dis moi… Comment s'est passé ta journée aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Bien…_

Elle mentait, sa journée s'était mal passée, on pouvait le lire sur son visage.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était ici car on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

C'est ça qui la rendait anormale.

Elle le savait.

La psy ne parla pas.

La psy se contenta de la fixer…

Elle attendait qu'elle craque.

Ici, les psys ne sont pas là pour vous faire parler.

Ni pour vous écouter.

Et, comme à son habitude, la petite fille se mise à pleurer.

Silencieusement, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Et le temps s'écoula…

Lentement…

Très lentement…

Puis, la petite fille se calma…

Et afficha un visage des plus neutres.

Alors, la psy se leva et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

Une fois que la petite fille fût partie, que la porte fût fermée, la psychologue se dirigea vers son bureau et mit à jour le dossier de sa jeune patiente.

Elle avait pris moins de temps que d'habitude à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Une nette amélioration.

Elle en prit note…

Puis referma le dossier.

_Tecna Anderson_

_Rapport de séance psychiatrique_

C'est ainsi qu'il avait été nommé...


	2. Confusion

_Bonjour tout le monde, _

_Si vous souvenez de mon ancien pseudo (Lili Les Rêveries) vous vous souvenez sûrement de Querelle de sentiments ! Une de mes histoires principales de l'époque. Récemment, j'ai relu l'intégralité des chapitres que j'avais écrit ainsi que les reviews laissées par les lecteurs (je les ai conservés, c'est précieux) et ça m'a donné envie de la continuer. Pourquoi ? Ben, les grandes lignes de l'histoire, je les avais toujours en tête, j'étais fada de certaines choses que j'avais mis en place dedans, ... Enfin voilà, la flamme est de retour. _

_J'ai réécris les premiers chapitres (il y avait un fossé au niveau du style entre le chapitre 1 et le... Je ne sais pas à partir duquel mais quand je lis le 12, je trouve ça flagrant). J'ai changé deux trois trucs mais, dans l'ensemble, si vous avez lu la version précédente, je reste assez fidèle à cette dernière. _

_Le résumé est légèrement différent mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup modifié, la pp est la propriété de Yuumei. N'hésitez pas à aller voir son deviantart. _

_Normalement, le chapitre 2 sortira dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Plus d'infos concernant les mises à jour sur mon profil (estimations et dates). _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_Et si vous êtes d'anciens lecteurs, j'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle version vous plaira !_

_-Tecna ! Veux-tu descendre, s'il te plaît ? _

_-Oui maman !_

_Une fillette de six ans aux cheveux magenta descendit rapidement l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussé de sa grand sourire aux lèvres, elle pénétra dans la salon où l'y attendait sa mère. Sauf que cette dernière n'était pas seule, il y avait une autre femme avec elle que la petite Tecna reconnut rapidement : c'était la directrice de son école qu'elle avait quitté deux heures plus tôt. Impossible de s'y tromper, avec ses yeux noirs perçants, ses cheveux vert foncé gris relevé en un chignon serré ainsi que sa robe grise et sobre : c'était bien madame Viru. Elle savait pourquoi elle était là. Son sourire innocent s'effaça aussitôt._

_Sa mère, en revanche, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi la cheffe d'établissement en personne s'était déplacée jusque chez elles. Lorsque sa fille était entrée dans la pièce, elle lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur._

_-Tecna ? Que s'est t-il passé à l'école aujourd'hui ?_

_La petite fille ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa mère. Viru se chargea de le faire à sa place d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui lui glaça le sang._

_\- Votre fille, madame Anderson, s'est mise à crier sur ses camarades avant de quitte son cours d'électronique en pleurant. Un tel comportement ne peut être toléré dans notre établissement._

_Curieuse de connaître la réaction de sa mère, la petite Tecna releva la tête. Évidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction excessive de sa part… Depuis quelques temps déjà, son visage ne traduisait aucune émotion mais elle fût étonné de voir sa mère serrée les poings tout en murmurant_

_-Mademoiselle ...S'il vous plaît , c'est mademoiselle…_

_La directrice ne réagit pas. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendu, peut-être n'en avait-elle tout bonnement rien à faire en tout cas elle en revient très rapidement à la raison de sa présence dans la maisonnée._

_\- Je venais donc vous annoncer que Tecna ne fait plus partie, à ce jour, des élèves de notre école. _

_La petite fille sentit les larmes lui monter. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des deux adultes mais aucune d'entre elles ne réagit._

_\- Votre décision ne me semble pas très censée. Ma fille fait partie des meilleures de sa classe et elle n'a jamais eu aucun problème de discipline._

_-Certes mais un tel étalage d'émotions dans un établissement d'ordre public est un fait très grave… Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre…_

_\- Je sais à quoi vous faites illusion mais Tecna n'est encore qu'une enfant._

_L'intéressée cru déceler une certaine tristesse dans la voix de sa mère._

_\- Certes madame Anderson… _

_-Mademoiselle, c'est mademoiselle…_

_Nullement perturbée, la directrice poursuivit :_

_-… Mais j'ai déjà fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses concernant votre fille. Ses capacités intellectuelles ont beau être indéniables, elles ne pourront jamais occulter ses problèmes de comportement. _

_Ne trouvant rien à répondre, un silence lourd s'installa dans le salon tandis que, dans la tête de la petite fille aux cheveux magentas, les pensées s'enchaînèrent très rapidement. _

_Elle était renvoyée ? Elle ne pourrait plus aller en cours ? Elle adorait apprendre, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ? _

_Incapable de refouler ses émotions au plus profond d'elle même, des larmes se mirent à rouler le longs de ses joues. _

_\- Voilà, c'est exactement ce à quoi je faisais référence. Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Pas besoin de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin._

_Alors qu'elle allait franchir le pas de la porte, Tecna l'entendit prononcer ces mots._

_\- Cette petite est mauvaise graine… Comme son père._

-_Tecna ? __Êtes-vous avec nous ?_

La principale intéressée leva la tête de son écran et constata que son professeur de métamorphoses était debout sur son bureau. Depuis combien de temps était-il là à quémander son attention ? A entendre les rires qui fusait de partout dans la pièce, cela devait faire un petit moment que son esprit avait quitté la classe.

\- _Oui monsieur !_

_\- __Eh ben, on ne dirait pas ! Cela fait bien dix minutes que je cherche à entre en contact avec vous. J'aurais peut-être dû vous transformer en créature magique pour attirer votre attention._

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité suite à cette remarque et aussi au fait que, pour illustrer son propos, Wizgiz s'amusa à transformer le petit ordinateur de Tecna, qu'il devait juger comme à l'origine de sa distraction, en petit écureuil volant que les étudiantes les plus téméraires cherchaient à attraper. Seule la fée de la technologie ne partageait pas l'euphorie générale. Elle se sentait gênée, attristée… Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre un terme exact sur ses sentiments et ne savait pas trop comment elle était censée se sentir dans cette situation.

Heureusement pour elle, cela n'échappa pas à son professeur qui attrapa au vol le rongeur et lui fit reprendre sa forme originel maintenant ainsi fin à sa petite farce.

\- _Je garde votre petit appareil jusqu'à la fin de mon cours… En espérant qu'il ne s'envole pas une nouvelle fois ! _Dit-il en descendant de son bureau.

Quelques rires fusèrent encore ci et là puis le silence revient assez rapidement dans la salle de classe. La métamorphosymbiose était une matière compliquée et, même si le professeur Wizgiz était connu pour être un sacré boute-en-train, l'atmosphère avait plutôt tendance à être studieuse.

Le temps sembla infiniment long pour Tecna. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait plus son ordinateur mais aussi parce qu'aucune de ses amies n'étaient présentes à ce cours. Elles étaient en tutorat avec les premières années qui avaient été confiés à leur groupe il y a quelques mois de ça. Normalement, deux d'entre elles auraient largement suffit pour accomplir cette tâche mais un contrôle surprise menaçait de tomber ce jour là et vu qu'aucune d'entre elles n'étaient à l'aise avec la matière…

Tecna, quant à elle, se sacrifiait pour la bonne cause. Si tout le groupe n'était pas absent, on ne pouvait pas croire qu'elles s'étaient données le mot pour sécher… Enfin, ça, c'était en théorie. En pratique, les professeurs avaient grillé cette technique depuis bien longtemps. Les sanctions ne tarderont sûrement pas à tomber.

De toute façon, la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas ne se sentait pas d'humeur à aider les nouvelles. Rarement d'ailleurs mais aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel autre jour.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure retentit enfin au grand bonheur de chacun.

Alors que les autres étudiantes s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour sortir de la classe, Tecna prit son temps, elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte de retourner dans sa chambre.

\- _Tecna, voulez-vous vous approche__r__ afin de récupérer votre ordinateur ? _L'appela Wizgiz depuis la chaise de son bureau.

La demoiselle aux cheveux magentas finit de ranger ses cours et s'exécuta. N'étant pas très rapide, toutes les élèves étaient déjà sorties. C'était parfait pour le professeur de métamorphoses qui souhaitait la prendre un peu à part.

\- _Dites moi, est ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? _Lui demanda t-il cash en lui tendant son bien.

_\- Non, tout va très bien professeur._

C'était faux, bien évidemment mais elle ne voit pas en quoi c'était un problème de mentir au sujet de ses préoccupations. Elle avait été distraite pendant un cours… Quelque en soit la raison : elle était fautive.

\- _En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Vous étiez forte__ment__ distraite aujourd'hui, cela ne vous ressemble pas._

\- _Je suis juste un peu...Fatiguée professeur._

\- _Je vois… Vous savez bien que je ne tolère pas l'utilisation d'appareil techno magique pendant mes cours. Mais… _dit-il en grimpant sur son bureau afin de gagner son élève de quelques centimètres, _je laisserais passer pour cette fois et ne préviendrez pas __mademoiselle__ Griselda __à ce sujet ni au sujet de __vos amies. __Vous__ leur ferez savoir que je les interrogerais oralement au début du prochain cours. Vous pouvez y aller._

Alors qu'elle se rendait à son dortoir, la fée de la technologie croisa justement ses amies qui semblaient se diriger dans la direction opposée.

\- _Hey Tec, _la salua Layla en l'apercevant, _comment s'est passé le cours ?_

_\- Mal, Wizgiz a tout grillé. Il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne préviendra pas Griselda mais que, en contrepartie, il vous interrogerait oralement au prochain cours._

\- _Oh non et vous avez eu une évaluation ? _Demanda Musa

La petite troupe se mit à râler en voyant la jeune femme secouer vivement la tête. Elles avaient sécher pour rien, la possible évaluation qu'elles avaient cherché à éviter n'avait pas eu lieu et il était fort probable qu'aucun des élèves présents au cours d'aujourd'hui n'en voit un jour la couleur. Ce ne sera pas le cas des réfractaires. Le professeur de métamorphoses était décidément très fort pour coincer les petits malins.

\- _Au moins, on aura essayé… _Soupira la princesse d'Andros.

\- _Où est ce que vous alliez ?_

_\- Sky m'a appelé, les garçons ne vont pas tarder à arriver._

_\- Tu viens avec nous ? _Renchérit Flora avec un doux sourire.

_\- Non… Je dois déposer mon sac… Je vous rejoindrais après… Peut-être…_

Et, sans leur laisser le temps de lui répondre, Tecna reprit la direction du dortoir.

Une fois arrivée sur place, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, le coeur battant.

Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait des sueurs froides. L'annonce de la présence des garçons l'avait mise dans un drôle d'état… Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à en comprendre le sens. Elle devrait pourtant être heureuse de revoir Timmy et pourtant…Cette réaction n'était pas normale, pas censée, pas logique.. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

Elle se sentait honteuse… Si honteuse…

\- _Tecna ? Est ce que tu es là ?_

Une voix se fit nettement entendre dans la chambre vide faisait ainsi sursauter la jeune femme. Celle ci l'identifia rapidement. C'était à cause d'elle qu'elle avait utilisé son ordinateur en classe : pour oublier qu'elle avait devoir converser avec elle.

\- _Oui maman_, dit elle tout en se levant pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Sur ce dernier se trouvait un écran sur lequel l'on pouvait distinguer une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Son teint pâle et ses yeux sarcelles étaient semblables à ceux de sa fille à l'inverse de ses cheveux rouges plutôt foncés qui étaient longs et lisses.

\- _Ah… Tant mieux. Et, dis moi, comment vas-tu ?_

_\- Bien, _mentit-elle, _et toi ?_

_\- Bien_

_\- Tant mieux, tant mieux…_

Un silence

\- _Est ce que tout se passe bien à l'école ? _Finit-elle par demander

_\- J'ai de bonnes notes…_

_\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne faisais pas allusion à ça._

Tecna serra les poings. Encore une fois, sa mère craignait qu'elle ne s'attire des problèmes. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance !

\- _Je ne me suis pas faite remarquée si tu veux savoir._

Malgré tout ses efforts pour paraître le plus neutre possible, Anita sentit la colère de sa fille et cela ne lui convenait pas du tout.

\- _Je sais que ça tu n'aimes pas que je te pose cette question Tecna mais je ne veux pas que…_

_\- Que je devienne comme mon père c'est ça ?_

La voix de la jeune femme trahissait toute la rancœur que cette conversation faisait remonter en elle. Consciente que chacun de ses mots ne feraient qu'accentuer ce ressentiment, sa mère ne préféra rien ajouter.

\- _Si tu me disais au moins qui c'était, peut-être que je pourrais tout faire pour ne pas lui ressembler !_

L'écran devient noir.

Elle avait raccroché.

Tecna se prit la tête entre les mains, elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, hurler même mais elle n'arrivait pas à le faire. Rien ne voulait sortir, tout s'entrechoquait à l'intérieur… Et cela l'épuisait. Alors, elle alla s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait crû dans un sommeil aux rêves confus.

Confus comme son esprit.

Actuellement, dans sa vie, plus rien ne lui semblait logique.

Le comble pour une fée de la technologie.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture ! Normalement, le chapitre 2 ne tardera pas trop. N'hésitez pas à passer sur mon profil où je vous tiendrais au courant des dates de mises à jour. _

_A bientôt, _

_Memori Plume_

* * *

**Updated 12/08/19**

**Hey, a little message for readers who do not speak French. I use google translate, sorry for mistakes. Do not hesitate to give me your opinion (positive or negative) in English or Dutch. Thank you for reading**

** Hallo allemaal, een klein berichtje voor lezers die geen Frans spreken. Deel uw mening (positief of negatief) in het Engels of Nederlands. Bedankt voor het lezen.**

**Memori Plume**


	3. Le frisson des souvenirs

_Bonjour, _

_Chose promise, chose due, voici le second chapitre... Qui ne ressemble en rien à l'original et que j'ai galéré à réécrire._

_En effet, difficile de reformuler du vide. Dans la première version, ce chapitre était plus qu'inutile à l'intrigue. C'était du remplissage et, avec les années, je me suis mise à détester le superflu. C'était donc plus de l'écriture que de la réécriture. _

_Je n'en suis pas à 100% fière mais j'ai tenté de sauver les meubles comme je le pouvais. _

_Mais, pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai de nombreuses idées pour la réécriture des prochaines publications. _

_Sur ces entrefaites, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

Tecna n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et pour cause, il y faisait sombre, noir.

Et froid…

Si froid…

Ce froid lui transperçait la peau comme des millions d'aiguilles.

Il provoquait chez elle d'horribles spasmes.

Ramenant ses genoux contre elle et passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle se recroquevilla autant qu'elle le pouvait pour se tenir chaud.

Mais rien n'y fit, le froid était persistant.

Le temps passa..

Et plus le temps passa, plus s'insinua en elle une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

Ce vent glacé, ce froid

Elle le connaissait…

Elle le connaissait bien...

Sans rien voir, elle le savait…

Elle se trouvait sur Oméga.

\- _Oméga… _Murmura t-elle.

Alors, doucement l'obscurité se retira, laissant place à une immense grotte composée uniquement de glace. De la glace du sol au plafond.

Au loin, elle pouvait distinguer les cris des rares créatures habitant la planète de glace.

Que faisait-elle à nouveau ici ?

D'instinct, elle se redressa.

Parce qu'elle savait… Elle savait ce qui allait se produire.

Et elle ne voulait pas à avoir à revivre ça.

Alors elle tenta de s'enfuir mais ses jambes ne la portèrent pas longtemps.

Elle tomba presque instantanément à genoux.

Elle était en sueur.

Elle avait froid.

Mais elle était en sueur, de grosses gouttes perlaient sur son front.

« _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Elle avait envie de vomir, elle avait froid, elle avait chaud, tout ça était trop contradictoire.

Mais, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là dessus. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans la grotte désormais.

Elle n'avait plus le temps

Alors, elle décida de marcher à quatre pattes.

Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'effondra à nouveau.

Les bruits de pas semblaient se rapprocher mais Tecna n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où ils provenaient exactement.

Devant elle, derrière elle ? Ne risquait-elle pas de s'approcher d'eux au lieu de s'en éloigner ?

Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir.

Alors, elle se mise à ramper.

Les bruits de pas se firent plus sourd, le son de ces derniers n'avaient de cesse de rebondir sur les parois de la grotte.

Son propre souffle, saccadé, se mêlait à eux.

L'étrange symphonie que formait ces deux sons ne fit qu'accentuer son angoisse.

Elle devait partir.

Mais, elle n'arrivait plus à avancer.

Face contre terre, son corps ne lui répondait plus.

Les pas se rapprochèrent.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues se gelant au fur et à mesure de leur descente.

Elle avait échoué.

Elle n'avait pas su s'enfuir.

Elle allait devoir en subir les conséquences…

Une nouvelle fois…

* * *

\- _Tu ne l'as jamais écouté ? _S'étonna Musa.

\- _Non, je te dis. Je ne connais même pas le chanteur._

Adossé contre un des nombreux arbres que comptait les jardins d'Alféa, Riven rigola légèrement. Cela ne fit pas plaisir à la fée aux cheveux de jais qui lui renvoya un regard mauvais. S'il avait pu tuer, le spécialiste ne serait plus de ce monde depuis bien longtemps.

Les deux jeunes adultes avaient préféré, à l'instar des autres couples, rester sur le campus afin de bavarder tranquillement. Au bout d'un temps, la conversation avait dévié sur l'actualité musicale. Sujet sur lequel on ne plaisantait pas avec Musa qui cherchait, tant bien que mal, à initier son petit copain à sa passion et raison de vivre.

\- _Arrête de me fixer comme ça. Je ne suis pas aussi au courant que toi._

_\- Je sais mais bon … C'est un gros trou dans ta culture._

Musa tentait de rester calme. Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à s'énerver trop vite sur son petit copain pour des raisons qui, avec le recul, n'en valait parfois pas vraiment la peine. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, possédait un caractère fort et, quand on réfléchit, assez similaire au sien. Depuis quelques temps, elle constatait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour que leur relation fonctionne donc elle cherchait à faire pareil même si elle y prouvait quelques difficultés… Riven n'avait, définitivement, aucune culture musicale et ça avait tendance à la mettre sur les nerfs.

_\- Pourquoi tu ne le comblerais pas alors ? Fait moi écouter cette fameuse chanson ! _Répondit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Emballée par l'idée, la jeune femme dirigea instantanément sa main vers la poche arrière de son pantalon, endroit où elle avait l'habitude de mettre son téléphone mais elle ne rencontra que du vide.

\- _Zut._

Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas senti le poids de ce dernier depuis qu'elle était sorti rejoindre son petit copain, il y a près d'une heure de ça. Elle avait du le laisser dans sa chambre. Elle s'y était rendue après le tutorat.

\- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone sur mon lit… Ou sur mon bureau… Ou..._

_\- Ou par terre ? Faut dire que ta pièce à vivre est un tel foutoir… _L'interrompit-il avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

La principale concernée s'abstient de tout commentaire. Elle avait l'habitude que Riven (et toutes autres personnes de son entourage) ne la charrie sur son désordre. A la place, elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle crut bien voir son petit ami rougir légèrement.

\- _Tu… Veux qu'on aille le chercher ensemble ? _Bégaya t-il

Ahhh, elle savait bien qu'elle lui avait fait de l'effet.

\- _Non, c'est bon. Je vais y aller toute seule. J'en ai pour cinq minutes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu subisses les foudres de Griselda comme la dernière fois._

Et, sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit des jardins d'Alféa et se dirigea vers la cour en courant.

Une fois arrivée dans cette dernière, elle ralentit l'allure. Tout en marchant jusqu'à sa chambre, elle ressentait le besoin de faire le point.

Tout se passait pour le mieux entre elle et Riven pour l'instant et elle en était ravie mais en même temps, quelque chose la dérangeait.

En la présence de son petit copain, elle n'avait pas l'impression de faire des efforts mais plus celle de se retenir. Se retenir de faire ce qui l'énerve, se retenir de dire des choses qu'elle pense.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas ça le véritable amour, qu'avec son âme sœur, on pouvait être totalement soi-même sans risque de blesser l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas dans cette optique. Elle avait l'impression d'être fausse et elle se demandait si Riven ressentait la même chose.

Mais, en même temps, elle souhaitait poursuivre dans cette voie. Son coeur lui murmurait que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. Était ce le cas pour Riven aussi ?

Elle l'espérait. Sincèrement.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de son dortoir, la fée de la musique sourit légèrement en réalisant que oui, s'il faisait des efforts depuis un moment, c'était qu'il devait penser, lui aussi, que c'était une bonne décision.

Seul le temps pourra le confirmer.

Alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, quelque chose sortie définitivement la jeune femme de ses réflexions sentimentales : Tecna traversant la pièce de manière précipitée en direction de la salle de bain.

\- _Tec ? _Dit-elle se précipitant à sa suite, _Tec, tout va bien ?_

La réponse lui sembla claire quand elle entendit, avec distinction, son amie entrain de vomir.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait à son tour dans la salle d'eau, elle put la voir à genoux devant la cuvette des toilettes, le corps tremblotant.

Sans dire un mot, Musa s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se mit à lui frotter doucement le dos.

\- _Respire profondément Tec… Ça va passer._

L'intéressé régurgita encore plusieurs fois.

_\- __Je suis désolée… Musa… _Finit-elle par articuler.

\- _T'inquiètes pas. Tu te sens mieux ?_

Elle hocha la tête. En effet, elle n'avait plus l'air d'avoir besoin de vomir mais elle tremblait encore comme une feuille. Musa la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne supportait pas la voir dans un tel état alors elle la serra fort en espérant, naïvement, qu'ainsi ses tremblements cesseraient.

\- _Je crois que j'ai pas digéré ce que j'ai mangé ce midi… _Murmura Tecna en essuyant sa bouche du refaire de la main.

C'était un mensonge, bien entendu. Mais c'était plus simple pour elle de faire ainsi. Puis, tomber malade à cause d'un cauchemar : était-ce vraiment possible ? La jeune femme avait quelques doutes à ce sujet. Définitivement, il était plus aisé de mentir.

\- _C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu avec nous voir les garçons ?_

Tout en disant cela, Musa se releva et aida son amie à en faire de même puis, ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Tecna prit son temps pour répondre. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa colocataire mais, en même temps, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elles s'étaient déjà, mutuellement, confiées beaucoup de choses… Pourquoi hésiter ?

\- _Oui._

Un mensonge en amène toujours un autre…

Mais, la fée de la musique n'était pas dupe.

\- _Je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas voir Timmy._

_\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, _répondit-elle en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils.

Spontanément, Musa alla lui chercha un verre d'eau. Elle savait pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas entre les deux amoureux de la technologie… Elle était presque certaine dans connaître la raison mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à obtenir confirmation de quoi que ce soit.

Même si elle était extrêmement désireuse d'avoir enfin le fin de mot de cette histoire, la fée ne cherchait pas à forcer sa colocataire à se confesser à elle. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, Musa avait constaté que son amie était quelqu'un d'extrêmement introvertie et que l'exiger à parler de ses ressentis ne faisait que la renfermer un peu plus. Ainsi, elle préférait attendre qu'elle se mette à se confier d'elle même. C'était ça l'amitié, aller au rythme de l'autre même si, avec certains, il était beaucoup plus lent..

Néanmoins, même si la fée ne pouvait reprocher à la jeune femme son caractère, elle gardait au fond d'elle-même une inquiétude.

« _Comment puis je savoir à quel point elle souffre ? »_

C'est sur cette interrogation qu'elle revint dans la pièce commune.

\- _Dis, Riven et moi, on allait partir à Magix pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Tu veux venir ? C'est mieux que de rester ici toute seule…_

Tecna bu doucement le contenu de son verre en réfléchissant à la proposition de son amie. C'est vrai que prendre l'air lui ferait du bien mais…

\- _Timmy n'est pas là. Sky m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer._

La fée de la technologie sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Cela changeait la donne alors elle accepta. Ravie, sa colocataire s'empressa d'aller chercher son téléphone puis, ensemble, elles prirent la porte.

* * *

_Hop là, alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? _

_Je serais ravie d'avoir des retours donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !  
_

_Pour être au courant des mises à jours, rendez-vous sur mon profil. _

_NB : D'origine, ce chapitre avait pour titre "Amour" mais ça ne collait plus avec exactitude avec ce qu'il était censé transmettre. Certes, j'y parle d'amour avec Musa et Riven ainsi que de la situation entre Tecna et Timmy mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel à en retenir. "Le frisson des souvenirs" me paraissait donc plus adapté (puis, il faut dire que c'est beaucoup plus stylé). _

_A la prochaine,_

_Memori Plume_


	4. Mélange coloré

Tecna se souvint… Un jour, peu après son renvoi, elle était allée chez le médecin.. C'était la première fois qu'elle en consultait un sur Zénith. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle y allait. Elle se sentait parfaitement en forme mais sa mère avait beaucoup insisté.. Surtout après la visite de deux androïdes.

Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps mais, en peu de temps, ils avaient réussi à chambouler le cours de sa vie.

Dès le le lendemain, elle s'était retrouvée assisse face à un médecin Zénithien. Un androïde… Encore. Un homme, une femme ? Elle n'avait jamais su.

Cette visite fût éprouvante pour elle. Émotionnellement parlant, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

L'androïde lui avait posé beaucoup de questions sur ses ressentis en général.

Elle se souvient que sa mère l'attendait à l'extérieur tandis qu'elle lui expliquait, volontiers, ses tracas d'enfant.

Mais, alors, qu'elle parlait, l'expression neutre de l'androïde s'était muée doucement en une espèce de grimace.

Et, à la fin de l'entretien, ce dernier s'était levé et, de ce qui semblait être toutes ses forces : il l'avait giflé.

Dans un premier temps interdite, elle s'était mise ensuite à pleurer. Fort, si fort que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Pourquoi cet androïde, qui se disait médecin, l'avait frappé ? Un médecin n'était-il pas censé être doux et rassurant avec ses patients ?

Lui, il l'avait regardé pleurer sans aucune intention de la rassurer, ni de la calmer.

Il lui avait juste dit : « _Si tu continues de pleurer, je devrais à nouveau te frapper. »_

Alors, elle s'était arrêtée même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas logique… Frapper une enfant pour la faire pleurer et menacer de la frapper pour la faire taire. Quel était donc ce médecin ?

Par la suite, l'androïde avait fait entré sa mère dans la pièce.

Devant elle, il lui avait bien confirmé que sa fille avait un problème mais que, au vu de sa dernière réaction, il était encore possible d'y remédier.

Sa mère avait hoché la tête doucement.

Puis le médecin avait parlé d'un camp.

Elle avait pâli.

Tecna avait rapidement deviné qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un camp de vacances.

* * *

Ce matin là, Musa s'était levée avant son réveil. Chose étonnante étant donné que, d'ordinaire, elle se faisait réveiller par sa colocataire qui, comme à son habitude, se levait avec les poules.

Sauf que là, la fée de la musique était bien réveillé, il était à peine 6h et son amie dormait encore à poings fermés.

Le sommeil fonctionne étrangement. Quand on sait que quelque chose de spécial nous attend, on prends plus de temps à s'endormir et moins à se réveiller. C'est du moins ce qu'avait constaté Musa. Grosse dormeuse, elle n'arrivait à se lever aux aurores que le jour de son anniversaire ou encore le jour de sa rentrée à Alféa… Hors, aujourd'hui n'avait lieu ni l'un ni l'autre.

La demoiselle se leva pour enfiler ses vêtements. Elle entendit que ça s'agitait dans les pièces voisines. A se fier aux bruits, elle pouvait dire que toutes ses colocataires et amies semblaient plus que motivées à l'idée d'entamer cette nouvelle journée.

Une fois habillée, elle prit soin de se démêler les cheveux et de les rassembler en ce qui se voulait être une élégante queue de cheval. Puis, elle prit la direction de la porte ne doutant pas que Tecna saurait se réveiller d'elle-même et dans les temps pour qu'elles puissent se rendre toutes ensemble dans la cour.

\- _Bonjour Musa, _la salua Flora en la voyant, _tu as bien dormi ?_

_\- Pas mal et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais de si bonne heure ? _Répondit elle en voyant la jeune femme déposer une série de bocaux sur la grande table près de la baie vitrée.

_\- Ça va mais j''ai encore sommeil...Je me fais du thé pour bien me réveiller. Tu en veux une tasse ?_

_\- S'il est aussi bon que celui de la dernière fois, c'est pas de refus ! _Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils.

La fée de la nature lui adressa un petit sourire et se mit donc à préparer ses infusions. D'une main habile, elle prit quelques feuilles séchées dans les différents récipients qu'elle broya manuellement dans un bol puis mit le tout dans deux petits sachets de tissus.

Par la suite, elle se dirigea vers le petit coin cuisine de la pièce commune où elle remplit la bouilloire qui s'y trouvait d'eau avant de la faire chauffer. Cela ne prendrait qu'une petite minute. Sur Limphéa, on faisait chauffer l'eau à l'ancienne à savoir : sur un feu de bois (mort bien évidemment). Cela prenait du temps et, même si elle était un peu réticente au début, Flora devait bien avouer que cette bouilloire « made in Zénith » était bien pratique. Bloom avait été très étonné par cet objet qui, apparemment, existait sur Terre mais qui ne pouvait produire de chaleur sans être branché à une prise de courant. Tecna avait bien ri quand la terrienne lui avait expliqué que les appareils technologiques devaient être branchés pour pouvoir fonctionner. Sur la planète de la technologique, cela faisait bien longtemps que les objets pouvaient générer eux même leur propre énergie

« _Bip »_

La petite alerte sonore tire la fée de torpeur. L'eau était chaude. Flora alla alors prendre deux tasses qu'elle remplit quasi immédiatement du liquide bouillant. Ensuite, elles les posa sur la grande table, s'empara des petits sachets qu'elle avait rempli plus tôt et les plongea dans l'eau. Par la suite,elle se dirigea vers le salon et, à hauteur de la fée de la musique, lui tendit l'un des deux contenants que cette dernière s'empressa de saisir.

\- _Mademoiselle Musa est servie. J'espère que ça te plaira. C'est un nouveau mélange que je teste._

\- _Merci Flo ! J'ai hâte de goûter __ça__ ! _Répondit-elle en agrippant la tasse de ses deux mains afin de les réchauffer.

Il y a quelques temps de cela, la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais ne buvait pas de thé préférant à le goût amer du café. Puis, la veille d'une scène qu'elle devait faire dans un bistro de magix, elle avait été prise d'un terrible tract. Flora lui avait alors proposé une tisane relaxante faite maison. Son effet avait été comme miraculeux et le goût était si exquis que la fée s'était rapidement converti au thé.

Depuis, elle était devenue accro et appréciait goûter les nouvelles décoctions de son amie de Limphéa. Auparavant, elle se méfiait de ses drôles de mélanges mais désormais elle avait en confiance en la fée de la nature qui, en plus de parfaitement s'y connaître en plantes, avait un sens du goût plus qu'admirable. Certes, il arrivait parfois que le mélange soit un peu trop amer ou trop sucré mais rien d'irréversible, il fallait juste revoir le dosage et, dans ce genre de cas, cela se laissait toujours boire comme du petit lait.

\- _Alors, tu te sens prête ?_

_\- Plus que prête tu veux dire ! C'est un grand honneur que nous fait Magix mais je suis curieuse de savoir ce que Faragonda a de plus à nous dire._

_\- Moi aussi, _rigola doucement Flora face à l'enthousiasme de son amie.

\- _CA Y EST ! _Hurla une voix que les deux femmes ne que connaissaient trop bien.

Hystérique, Stella débarqua dans la salle commune. Cheveux en pétards, toujours vêtue de son pyjama, il était, à l'heure actuelle, difficile à croire que cette femme était la plus coquette des cinq fées habitant les lieux.

\- _LES FILLES, J'AI ENFIN TROUVE LES TENUES PARFAITES POUR AUJOURD'HUI !_

La fée du soleil et de la lune se mit alors à parler à toute vitesse en faisant des allers-retours dans la pièce ainsi que des grands gestes. Elle expliquait en quoi le choix du tissu avait été difficile, la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé à tout confectionner, le craquage qu'elle avait eu à 4h du mat à cause d'une mauvaise couture sur le vêtement de Layla, son envie d'abandonner mais sa détermination à créer des vêtements spéciaux pour cet événement plus qu'unique ainsi que…

Pendant ce temps là, Musa et Flora, habituées par ce genre de scène, entreprirent de boire et de jauger le tout nouveau mélange de thé qui avait fini d'infuser. Elles mirent donc naturellement à partager leurs impressions pendant que leur amie parlait toute seule avec beaucoup de ferveur et sans se rendre compte de rien.

-_ Hum, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose… _Marmonna la fée de la nature après avoir bu une gorgée de la mixture.

_\- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ça réveille bien !_

_\- Normal, __il y a des feuilles de __q__uéliosa__. Elles ont des vertus énergétiques. __J'ai aussi ajo__uté des fleurs de roses ainsi que du vinerium e__t d__e la valériane qui..._

_\- Qui apaise non ? _L'interrompit Musa

\- _Exactement ! _Répondit elle avec un sourire.

Lançant un regard en direction de Stella, la mordue de musique ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point une bonne tasse de ce thé lui serait bénéfique.

\- _Enfin, voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut pour la grande annonce d'aujourd'hui ! Il faut donc absolument que vous veniez dans ma chambre ! Bloom y est déjà._

_\- Si tu y tiens Stella, _lui répondit Musa en finissant de boire sa tasse, _je me charge d'aller chercher Layla._

Et sur ses mots, elle fila en direction de la porte.

\- _Et Tecna ? Où est-elle ? Elle dort encore ? Je vais la réveiller !_

Et, en un éclair, elle se retrouva dans la chambre de l'intéressée. Celle-ci dormait encore d'un sommeil qui semblait des plus profonds au grand étonnement de Stella. Normalement, des six fées, Tecna était l'une des premières levées et elle était au courant que Faragonda leur avait donné rendez-vous avant le début des cours dans son bureau.

C'était dont étrange de la voir encore au lit… Enfin, pas au point d'empêcher la princesse de Solaria de l'en sortir d'abord de grès :

\- _Eh, Tec, debout ! Il est temps de se lever !_

… Puis de force.

Un petit tour de magie et le tour fût joué. Le lit de la fée de la technologie se mit à voltiger dans les airs avant de faire un demi-tour. La loi de la gravité rappela à son bon souvenir l'intégralité du contenu du lit ainsi que son occupante.

BARDAF !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'atterrissage n'avait pas été des plus doux… Tout comme le réveil en lui même ce qui eu raison du self contrôle habituel de la demoiselle.

\- _PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ? _

Surprise, Stella recula de quelques pas se heurtant ainsi à Flora qui, attirée, par le bruit suivi du cri, venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Voyant la jeune femme au sol et le lit voltigé tranquillement avant de retrouver sa place d'origine, elle comprit rapidement le pourquoi du comment de la situation.

-_ Stella, voyons, tu pourrais être moins extrême ! _Dit-elle en s'approchant de la fée de la technologie afin de l'aider à se relever.

\- _J'ai essayé de la réveiller en la secouant un peu mais ça n'a pas marché ! _Se défendit-elle.

\- _Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te répondre ! Tu m'as tout de suite fait tombé ! _

_\- Tu n'as qu'à pas dormir si tard !_

_\- Ah, c'est toi qui dit ça ? _Dit Tecna en se moquant, _la reine de la grasse mat veut me faire la morale ?_

_\- Oui, c'est moi ! Et je ne te permets pas de ..._

_\- BON, CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! _Les interrompit soudainement Flora, _Stella, tu sors d'ici ! Maintenant !_

Outrée, la princesse de Solaria ne se fît pas prier et sortit de la pièce aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle rejoint sa chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Bloom qui ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi elle avait entendu crier.

\- _Mademoiselle Tecna se croit encore au dessus de tout le monde_, Marmonna t-elle entre ses dents en empoignant sa brosse à cheveux.

Puis, elle s'installa devant son miroir et s'appliqua, avec beaucoup d'énergie, à démêler sa longue chevelure espérant que cette action répétitive l'aiderait à calmer son excès de colère. La princesse de domino ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Quand Stella était énervée comme ça, mieux valait-il attendre que cela passe avant de chercher à obtenir plus d'amples d'informations.

Dans l'autre chambrée, Flora était entrain d'aider la fée de la technologie à ramasser sa couverture et ses coussins dispersés si et là sur le sol. Depuis que Stella était partie, Tecna ne pipait plus mot, son visage ne montrait plus aucun signe de colère à l'inverse de son langage corporel : ses mouvements étaient vifs mais manquaient de précisions, ses muscles étaient tendus, ….

Que faire pour détendre l'atmosphère ? L'amoureuse de la nature ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre : elle devait bien l'avouer. Fallait-il laisser couler ou plutôt revenir sur ce qui s'était passé ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle opta pour la première option et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet.

\- _Alors… Bien dormi ?_

_\- Mon sommeil n'a pas été très optimal._

Face au regard confus de son amie, Tecna se fit plus claire.

\- _J'ai connu mieux si tu préfères._

Un petit silence gêné s'installa tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas entreprit de refaire son lit. Flora, un peu démunie, tenta néanmoins de relancer la conversation.

\- _Pourquoi ? Cauchemar ?_

_« Souvenirs » _pensa très fort la fée tout en finissant de caler sa couette en dessous de son matelas.

\- _Rien, parfois on dort mal, c'est tout. Alors, sais-tu pourquoi Stella cherchait à me réveiller brutalement de si bon matin ?_

\- _Elle a confectionné des tenues qu'elle aimerait que nous portons à l'annonce officielle._

_\- __Mais p__ourquoi aussi tôt ?_

\- _Tu n'es pas au courant ? _S'étonna Flora en levant un sourcil, _Faragonda nous a donné rendez-vous dans son bureau __avant le début des cours._

La fée de la technologie se mise à bailler :

\- _Non, je n'étais pas au courant. Ou, alors, je l'ai su mais j'ai dû oublier. J'oublie beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui._

Flora hocha doucement la tête pour confirmer les dires de cette dernière phrases. En effet, son amie semblait complètement occulter certaines de ses obligations depuis quelques temps. Par exemple, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était plus allée voir Floriane, l'étudiante de première année qu'elle avait en tutorat. Cette dernière, d'une grande patience et gentillesse, ne s'en était jamais plainte auprès de la direction.

Alors que la fée de la nature allait, d'ailleurs, lui en toucher quelques propos, elle entendit la voix de Layla et Musa résonner dans la pièce commune. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par celle de la princesse de Solaria les sommant de venir essayer ses nouvelles créations.

\- _Vas-y Flora sinon elle va encore s'impatienter, _Lui dit Tecna en se rallongeant.

\- _Tu ne viens pas ?_

_\- Non… J'ai besoin de me reposer encore un peu. Puis, la mode, les vêtements, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Une autre fois peut-être._

Et, sur ses dernières paroles, elle se rendormit quasi instantanément.

Sur la pointe des pieds, la fée aux cheveux châtains sortit de la chambre tout en veillant à fermer la porte à sa suite. Pour se rendormir ainsi, Tecna devait avoir pas mal de sommeil à rattraper. Même si elle pensait qu'il était plus préférable pour elle de dormir plutôt que d'assister au rendez-vous avec Faragonda, l'annonce officielle ainsi qu'aux prières heures de la journée, elle appréhendait la réaction de leur petite enfant capricieuse préférée.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, l'intégralité des étudiantes s'était réunie dans la cours de l'école. Le ventre vide pour toutes, l'oeil hagard pour certaines, elles attendaient dans la douce fraîcheur du matin l'arrivée de la directrice et de son annonce dont la plupart semblait déjà connaître le contenu. La rumeur circulait depuis un moment déjà dans la ville de Magix et chacune des fées de l'école avait cherché à la crédité ou à la faire perdre en valeur toutes au long de ces dernières semaines.

Il faut dire que cette dernière avait été l'objet de bien des paris entre les élèves de trois écoles que comptait la planète et qu'aujourd'hui, certains risquaient de perdre gros.

Pourtant, quelques rares étudiantes d'Alféa n'avaient pas de soucis à se faire bien au contraire : étant les protégées des Winx, elles avaient été mise au courant, quasiment dès le départ, du bien fondé de cette histoire et avait tout aussi rapidement compris comment elles pouvaient tirer avantage de la situation.

\- _Ehehe, ce soir, je vais pouvoir m'endormir en comptant les billets, _chuchota une jeune fille aux nattes rouges et aux lunettes noires rondes à sa voisine, une grande demoiselle à la longue et élégante chevelure verte foncée.

\- _Chut Hale, les autres pourraient t'entendre._

_\- Roh, arrête ! _Répondit-elle agacée, _personne ne fait attention à nous… Comme d'hab !_

_\- On aurait dû leur dire la vérité…_

_\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Si on l'avait fait, il n'y aurait plus eu de paris et sans paris : pas d'argent !_

Avant que la demoiselle ne puisse lui répondre, une petite tête blanche lui sauta dessus.

\- _Coucou Jelly ! Hey Hale, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

\- _Floriane ! Par pitié : aide moi ! Hale m'a encore écarté du droit chemin !_

_\- Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Tu es toujours partante pour ses arnaques. _Répondit la nouvelle arrivante en rigolant avec légèreté.

La dénommée Hale donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie tout en lui lançant un regard que l'on pouvait facilement interpréter par un « _tu vois »_ un peu provocateur.

\- _Peut-être mais je le regrette toujours par la suite_

_\- C'est pour ça que ça fait plus de dix ans que tu es fourrée avec moi !_

_\- Exact, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais apprendre des mes erreurs !_

Le sérieux de cet échange eut raison de celui de la troisième fée qui éclata de rire. Voici quelques mois que Floriane avait rejoint l'école de fées et autant s'en étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec ses deux filles partageant le même dortoir qu'elle mais malheureusement pas la même chambre. Malgré les apparences, elles formaient un duo remarquables d'arnaqueuses qui n'hésitaient pas à user des leurs magies kinesthésiques ainsi que de leurs apparences faussement innocentes pour se faire un peu d'argent.

Au début de l'année scolaire, Floriane, Hale et Jelly ont apprise qu'elles, ainsi que leurs trois autres camarades de dortoir, étaient sous la « responsabilité » du célèbre groupe de fées.

Tout de suite, le duo avait saisi au bond la chance qui leur était donné de faire des affaires. Ainsi, lorsque la rumeur sur une potentielle célébration des exploits des Winx de ses dernières années s'était faite entendre, elles avaient pris leurs renseignements (Stella a toujours eu la langue bien pendue) et orienté les paris afin que ceux-ci ne tournent à leurs avantages

Ainsi, les demoiselles avaient réussi à convaincre leurs camarades, avec l'aide de belles paroles et d'un peu de magie, que cette histoire de célébration était infondée. Jackpot !

Floriane, quant à elle, avait préféré rester neutre dans cette histoire. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer de problèmes… Pour le moment.

\- _Mesdemoiselles, merci pour votre patience. Étant donné que vous avez toutes une longue journée de cours qui vous attends, je vais faire au plus vite. Je n'aimerais pas vous mettre en retard._

La directrice venait d'arriver et, à ses côtés, les Winx qui faisaient bonne figure avec l'ensemble de leurs tenues assorties.

\- _Eurk_, _c'est horrible ce qu'elles portent, _chuchota Hale.

\- Ça_ passe_

_\- Quoi, tu aimes ça ?_

_\- Hum, ben, disons que c'est particulier… _répondit Jelly.

Le monologue de la doyenne se conclua assez rapidement et la foule se dispersa tout aussi vite. L'ensemble des étudiantes semblait très enthousiaste : Elles venaient d'apprendre qu'elles auraient droit à un jour férié durant lequel elles pourraient en apprendre plus sur les fées les plus connues de la dimension Magique. En effet, la ville de Magix avait décidé de leur rendre hommage et, à ce titre, chacune des Winx dévoilera une partie de son parcours.

Néanmoins, beaucoup d'entre elles, en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire, s'arrêtèrent devant Hale et Jelly posant un voire plusieurs billets dans le creux de leurs mains tout en grommelant.

\- _Je comprends pas… Comment j'ai pu me tromper ?_

_\- C'était évident, pourquoi ai-je parié l'inverse de ce que je pensais ?_

A ces questions, lancées à la volée, Hale ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner :

_\- Ahaha, avoir un esprit influençable, ça aide !_

Jelly lui donna un coup discret dans les côtés.

\- _Oui et avoir une grande gueule, c'est pas toujours pratique._

Lorsque la cour fût quasiment vide, les demoiselles se mirent à compter avec avidité leur butin.

\- _Avec ça, on pourra s'offrir un petit extra lors de notre virée en ville samedi prochain. Hein Flo ?_

La blanche ne répondit pas. Loin des intérêts matérialistes de ses deux amies, elle fixait avec inquiétude l'estrade, désormais vide, sur laquelle la directrice avait prononcé son petit discours. A ses côtés, peu semblait l'avoir remarqué, l'une des célèbres fées avait manqué à l'appel.

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

Dans la chambrette, on ne percevait plus que la respiration légère d'un être profondément endormie ainsi que, au loin, à même le sol et à la lueur des rayons du soleil perçant à travers les rideaux, l'on pouvait distinguer une photo.

Imprimée à l'ancienne, sur du papier (photo), elle semblait un peu abîmée, chiffonnée… Sûrement avait-elle été beaucoup manipulé.

Avec les reflets du soleil, difficile de dire ce qu'elle représentait.

Une seule chose était certaine : c'est que blanc et magenta si côtoyait

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde, _

_j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui m'a demandé, je dois le reconnaître, plus de temps que prévu à réécrire. _

_Vu que je suis très fatiguée, je ne vais pas trop m'étaler (pour changer). _

_En premier lieu, je vais être clair : ne vous fiez pas à l'avis de Musa sur le thé de Flora ! Je ne sais absolument pas quel goût ce drôle de mélange pourrait bien avoir et je suis quasiment certaine que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'on fait du vrai et bon thé ! _

_A dire vrai, je me suis renseignée mais, étant tombée sur des façons de procédés aussi diverses que variées ainsi que de nombreuses propositions de mélanges : j'ai décidé de sortir le joker. Nous sommes dans une dimension différente de la nôtre donc le thé s'y fera comme ça ! _

_Les fleurs de roses et la valériane sont réellement utilisées pour faire du thé. Par ailleurs, la Valériane possède réellement des vertus apaisantes. On recommande d'en boire en tisane avant de dormir. C'est bon pour les insomnies. Mais aussi pour le stress. Dans le cas présent, je me suis dit que c'était un bon choix de le citer dans ce drôle de mélange. Il me semble normal que Flora cherche à prendre soin de ses amies et d'elle-même en faisant un thé permettant de soulager un potentiel stress._

_Sinon, pour Hale et Jenny, j'ai beaucoup apprécié les inclure dans ce chapitre malgré le fait que je pense ne pas avoir été des plus claires sur la façon dont fonctionne les paris... Enfin, rien n'est parfait comme on dit. _

_A tout bientôt, _

_Memori Plume_


	5. Troubles nocturnes

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Nouveau chapitre de QDS 2.0 ! Celui m'en aura donné du fil à retordre ! Je m'excuse pour le peu de mise à jour. J'étais assez prise par un projet personnel. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans un bar de la banlieue de Magix, les conversations, les flirts et les beuveries allaient bon train et cela promettait encore de monter en grade durant les heures à venir.

En effet, il était seulement minuit, c'était le week-end, les étudiants fêtards étaient de sortie et comptait bien en profiter comme il se devait ! La fête ne faisait que commencer et ce tant que la gueule de bois du lendemain n'était pas assurée.

Seule, assisse au comptoir et face à un verre d'eau, Floriane se demandait comment elle avait atterrit là. Avec ses deux amies et colocataires, Jenny et Hale, elle s'était rendue à Magix afin d'y flâner un peu, faire quelques courses si besoin, passer une soirée agréable dans un petit restau du coin et rentrer avant le couvre feu, fixé à dix heures, à Alféa. Ce dernier point étant le seul de liste qu'elles n'avaient pas respectés. Vers vingt-une heures trente, les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient dirigées vers leur école. Étant donné que le bus avait du retard, Hale avait proposé qu'elles aillent boire un petit verre dans le troquet dans face en attendant. Ayant beaucoup d'argent sale à dépenser, le dit-verre s'était rapidement multiplié : deux, quatre, huit, … Hale n'avait pas le sens des limites. Si, au début, l'étudiante à la chevelure blanche avait trouvé cela plutôt comique et s'était abandonnée au mauvais penchant de son amie, Jelly, qui avait plus dur à se lâcher, avait finit par lui rappeler qu'elles risquaient toutes trois une sévère punition si leurs enseignants se rendaient compte de leur retard.

Malheureusement pour les jeunes fées, le bus qu'elles étaient censées prendre était passé depuis bien longtemps et, en horaire de nuit qui plus est de week-end, il fallait bien compter près de 2h d'attente avant le suivant. Les nuits étant fraîches, elles avaient décidé de rester à l'intérieur. Elles auraient pu marcher mais, avec une demoiselle bien alcoolisée, cette balade de plusieurs kilomètres dans les bois n'était pas franchement une très bonne idée.

Ainsi, elles étaient restées là, toutes les trois, assisses au comptoir. Hale avait encore réclamé un verre mais ses deux amies l'avaient tout de suite arrêté. Elle avait bu plus que raison. D'ailleurs, une demie-heure plus tard, elle s'était mise à se sentir mal. Jelly s'était alors portée volontaire pour l'accompagner aux toilettes laissant ainsi Floriane seule face à son verre d'eau qu'elle vidait de façon discontinue.

Consultant de manière régulière sa montre, la demoiselle trouvait que le temps passait lentement. Trop lentement. Les secondes semblaient des minutes et les minutes des heures. Elle avait mal de tête à cause des trois verres qu'elle s'était enfilé quelques temps plus tôt et n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son lit.

« _Minuit trois, il y a un bus à trente. On a pas intérêt à le rater. Mais, où reste les filles ? »_

Cela faisait, en effet, un petit temps que ces dernières étaient parties aux WC… Qu'Hale se retrouve entrain de vomir aux toilettes après une cuite n'était pas rare, qu'elle y reste une heure, ça l'était plus. Surtout lorsque Jelly l'accompagnait. Floriane consulta son gsm histoire de voir, à tout hasard, si son amie n'avait pas cherché à la contacter ce qui n'était, hélas, pas le cas. Elle n'avait reçu aucun appel, ni aucun texto.

« _Bizarre... »_

La femme aux cheveux blanc se dirigea vers la sortie bousculant, au passage, les corps se dandinant si et là. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air : cette situation lui semblait étrange et la musique l'empêchait de réfléchir. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle tenta de faire le point : elle était seule sans nouvelles de ses amies depuis un peu plus d'une heure et l'une d'elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir convenablement.

« _Bon, il n'y a peut-être pas matière à paniquer. Je vais aller voir aux toilettes si elles y sont encore. »_

Soudainement, son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Floriane s'en empara persuadée que l'une des deux fées cherchaient à la joindre et elle avait raison. A son grand soulagement elle vit sur l'écran s'afficher, en grande lettres blanches, le nom de Jelly. Instantanément, elle décrocha.

\- _Allô ? Jelly ? Vous êtes où ? Le bus est dans un quart d'heure !_

Dans un premier temps, au bout de la ligne, elle n'entendit rien si ce n'est des frottements. Comme son interlocutrice l'avait, en réalité, appelé par erreur. Elle aurait pu raccrocher et la rappeler mais elle ne le fit pas car, hormis ses petits bruits, il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits et, surtout, pas de musique même en fond sonore. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne devait plus se trouver dans le bar et ses alentours… Elle fit bien d'attendre quelques instants parce qu'elle finit par distinguer la voix terrifiée de son amie.

\- _Laissez nous tranquille !_

_\- Pourquoi ? _Lui répondit une voix masculine , _on veut juste s'amuser avec vous deux._

_\- __Fais comme ton amie, détends toi ! _Ricana une seconde voix.

Le sang de Floriane ne fit qu'un tour. Quelque chose de grave se déroulait… Ou allait se dérouler si elle n'intervenait pas rapidement ! Instantanément, elle lança un sort de localisation sur son téléphone qu'elle combina à un sort de téléportation. En moins de deux, elle se retrouva dans une ruelle.

\- _Que ?_

_-Flo! _

Il fallu quelques petites secondes à la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs pour prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Utiliser ses pouvoirs sans se transformer demandait beaucoup d'énergie et ce même à une fée expérimentée.

La demoiselle fit un rapide tour d'horizon : elle se trouvait à côté de Jelly qui, elle même était à genoux près de Hale qui ne tenait plus debout, ce, sûrement, du fait de sa beuverie. Face à elles, un groupe non pas de deux mais de trois hommes. Un brin plus âgé à son avis mais il était difficile d'en juger clairement dans la pénombre.

\- _D'où ce que tu sors toi ? _

_\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?_

_\- Oh, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? On ne veux que s'amuser nous._

_\- __En attirant mes amies à l'extérieur dans une ruelle à l'écart ? Vous avez une drôle de notion de l'amusement._

L'un des hommes s'approcha de Floriane. Il devait bien faire deux fois sa taille. Elle n'aurait jamais l'avantage sur lui s'ils devaient en venir au main. Brusquement, l'inconnu la saisit par les épaules et la plaqua contre l'un des murs. Approchant son visage du sien, il chuchota, dans le creux de son oreille :

\- _T'as du caractère, ça me plais._

Floriane sentit son haleine, il empestait l'alcool. Tout comme Hale, il était saoul mais par encore assez pour se retrouver dans son état. L'un de ses acolytes, très certainement aussi éméché, se dirigea vers la fée aux cheveux verts.

\- _Lâche moi, _grogna Floriane les dents serrés.

\- _Sinon quoi ?_

La fée ne répondit pas et fixa, de ses yeux bleu, des câbles électriques se trouvant non loin de là. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent sous la pression de son regard et, l'électricité s'y trouvant, se dirigea droit vers elle. De surprise, l'homme lâcha sa prise sur elle et recula. Floriane était désormais entourée d'arcs éléctriques et regardait la petite bande d'un air mauvais.

\- _Vous souhaitez vraiment connaître la réponse ?_

* * *

Au environ de trois heures du matin, tout semblait des plus calmes sur le campus de la plus célèbre école de fée de la dimension magique. Seules les respirations régulières des êtres endormis troublaient le silence de la nuit. Du moins, en apparence, car, dans certaines chambres, emportées par leurs rêves, certaines fées s'agitaient. En effet, le somnambulisme touchait également les êtres magiques. Ainsi, la vie nocturne prenait son droit. Dans certaines pièces, l'on pouvait croiser des jeunes femmes entrain d'agiter leurs bras dans le vide, se lever afin d'aller s'asseoir sur leur chaise de bureau ou simplement marcher quelques mètres avant de se recoucher, … Cela dépendait de chaque. Qui sait de quoi chacune d'elles rêvaient ?

Dans un dortoir que nous ne connaissons que trop bien, certaines des personnes y demeurant ne faisait pas exception à la règle et, pour s'en rendre compte, il suffisait d'y prêter une attentive oreille.

Au coeur de l'obscurité, une voix brisait le silence qui lui était imposée. C'était celle de la princesse de Solaria, parlant dans son sommeil d'une voix pâteuse.

-_ Oui, oui Brandon. J'arrive …_

Le nom de son petit ami revenait souvent dans ses monologues nocturnes. Il semblerait que son amant l'obnubilait autant de jour que de nuit. Peut-être que, dans ses songes, il était comme le prince charmant qu'elle imaginait, la kidnappant sur son beau cheval blanc ?

Dans une chambre voisine, ce n'est pas un être humain que nous retrouvons pétrit par son subconscient mais bien un petit animal, un lapin pour être précis, bondissant d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce. Les yeux fermés, il sautillait manquant souvent de renverser ou de heurter les diverses plantes qui parsemait le coin de la pièce où dormait une jeune fée aux cheveux châtains. D'ailleurs si, lorsqu'elle était réveillée, cette demoiselle était de nature calme et douce, son sommeil laissait entrevoir une nouvelle partie d'elle-même laissant s'exprimer des sentiments troubles et agités.

En effet, l'étudiante avait balancé, au courant de l'heure précédente, son coussin et sa couverture non loin du lit de sa colocataire. Depuis, elle se tournait et retournait par moment même : se redressait de manière brusque, grognait quelques phrases incompréhensibles tout en giflant le vide avant de retomber allongée sur son matelas.

Ce manège répétitif ne semblait nullement perturbée la fée rousse qui, emballée dans les couvertures, dormait d'un profond sommeil.

Un peu plus loin, dans la dernière chambre composant l'appartement, deux autres fées se trouvaient, elles aussi, au pays des songes. L'une d'elle, allongée sur le dos sur un matelas en forme de piano, ronflait légèrement. Sa couverture, au lieu de la recouvrir, était entortillée autour de ses deux jambes et, de temps à autre, elle changeait de position : une fois, elle se mettait sur le flanc droit et l'autre sur le flanc gauche.

Dans l'autre côté de la pièce, une jeune femme aux cheveux magentas courts et emmêlés dormait, elle aussi à poing fermés. Les mains sous son oreiller, des mèches retombaient en pêle-mêle sur son visage porcelaine et on aurait même pu croire qu'un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Elle avait l'air paisible, très paisible. Peut-être même trop ?

Un mouvement se fit percevoir chez la demoiselle aux cheveux jais qui passe du côté droit au côté gauche enroulant un peu plus la couverture autour de ses chevilles. Sa compagne de chambre bougea, elle aussi, se mettant sur le dos, la tête tournée vers le plafond.

D'un coup aussi sec que soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et, sans tourner la tête, la jeune femme se mit à regarder à droite, à gauche, l'air paniquée. Comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un ou, justement, à s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Son souffle était court, son coeur battait la chamade. Elle tenta alors de se lever mais elle n'arriva pas à se redresser. Elle tenta de lever ses deux bras, posés de façon désordonnées ci et là, à la fois sur son ventre et sur son matelas mais rien à faire : elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste.

Elle était paralysée !

Cette constatation fit palpiter son coeur encore plus vite. Son respiration devenait aléatoire.

Si ça continuait : elle allait étouffer !

Si elle étouffait : elle mourrait !

Ses nombreuses constatations additionnées au fait qu'elle se sentait épiée, observée et, de ce fait, en danger fit encore se saccader sa respiration.

Alors, c'est ça ? Elle allait crever dans son lit ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Sans personne à ses côtés ?

C'était inconcevable, elle ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Elle se mit à crier :

\- _Au secours ! Au secours ! Aidez- moi !_

A ses oreilles, sa voix lui semblait étouffée et lointaine. On aurait dit qu'elle chuchotait. Pourtant, Tecna était persuadée avoir hurler de toutes ses forces. Malgré tout, son cri s'apparentait à celui d'une souris. Elle s'apprêtait à arrêter quand, soudain, elle vit apparaître dans son champ de vision, une ombre noire. Prise de panique et ne pouvant se défendre, elle hurla à la mort

\- _PITIE, PAR PITIE, LAISSEZ MOI ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, LAISSEZ MOI !_

Elle sentit des larmes roulées sur ses joues. Elle avait envie de fuir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ses battements de coeur irréguliers s'étaient intensifiés, sa respiration était aléatoire. Elle sentait que tout tournait et restait stable à la fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle partait que son âme, son esprit quittait peu à peu son corps.

Soudainement, elle sentit un main saisir l'un de ses bras. Comme si cela avait été une clé, elle se sentit de nouveau en possession de son corps et, la première chose qu'elle fût, s'est de balancer ses bras et ses jambes dans tout les sens. Pour que l'ombre lâche prise, pour qu'elle la laisse partir.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sifflaient à la fois. Elle ne distinguait rien de clair. Sa tête lui tourna à nouveau puis elle s'effondra d'un coup sur son lit tombant ainsi dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, Tecna fût étonnée de voir Musa et Ophélia à son chevet.

-_ Bonjour mademoiselle, réveille toi tranquillement, je vais te poser quelques questions, _commença directement cette dernière sans vraiment lui laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits, _peux-tu me dire ton nom ?_

_\- ...Anderson_

_\- Bien, ton prénom ?_

_\- Tecna_

_\- Sais-tu où tu te trouves ?_

_\- Dans… ma chambre…_

A cette réponse, la fée de la musique échangea un regard inquiet avec l'infirmière scolaire. Rapidement, la femme aux cheveux magentas se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit mais à l'infirmerie, sur la table d'examen.

-_ Euh, non, à l'infirmerie._

Tecna tenta de se redresser. Mauvaise idée car, lorsqu'elle le fit, elle fut prise de nausées. Cela n'échappa pas à Ophélia qui lui tendit instinctivement un bol au cas où elle se mettrait à vomir.

\- _Ne t'agites pas trop. Tu n'es pas en état._

\- _D'après ce que m'a reporté ton amie, je pense que tu as fait une crise d'angoisse mais nocturne. Cela arrive, c'est assez spectaculaire à voir et à vivre mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, après une bonne journée de repos et un sommeil réparateur, tu iras beaucoup mieux !_

_\- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

_\- On a marché ensemble. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? _Répondit Musa.

_\- Non, enfin si… Vaguement… C'est un peu confus. _

_\- Tu ne devais pas avoir encore repris totalement tes esprits… _ajouta Ophélia, _en tout cas, pour l'heure, tu ferais mieux de te rendormir. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Tu peux rester dormir ici si tu le souhaites mais je ne vois pas d'objections à ce que tu retournes à ton dortoir._

Avant que Tecna ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la fée de la musique s'empressa de prendre la parole.

\- _Tu verrais mieux de rester ici ! Au moins, tu seras tranquille, personne ne te dérangera. Il n'y a personne._

_\- A dire vrai, tu ne serais pas seule._

_\- Comment ça ? _S'étonnèrent les deux fées.

L'infirmière scolaire retira ses lunettes afin de se frotter les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup dormir cette nuit et le sommeil commençait doucement à la gagner.

\- _J'ai trois jeunes demoiselles qui sont sorties faire la fête un peu __tard ce soir et qui, malheureusement, fait une mauvaise rencontre. Il y a eu toute une histoire. Griselda me les a amené un peu après deux heures du matin._

Elle bailla avant de poursuivre :

\- _A priori, je ne devrais pas vous dire qui sont les élèves en cause mais il me semble que l'une d'elles, Floriane Perez, est sous la responsabilité de l'une de vous._

_\- Oui, celle de Tecna._

La fée aux cheveux magentas se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce que ne pu s'empêcher de noter mentalement Musa.

-_ Je ne me doute pas que Griselda ait déjà sévi et qu'elle sévira encore demain étant donné qu'elles ont dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu, ni que madame Faragonda ne les convoquent demain afin d'en discuter mais… Je pense qu'une discussion avec sa marraine dans l'école ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Enfin…_

_\- __D'accord… _Les interrompit Tecna, j_e crois que je vais retourner au dortoir. Tu viens Musa ?_

La fée de la technologie entreprit de descendre de la table et, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, elle se sentit ses nausées revenir et sa tête lui tourner légèrement. Le remarquant, l'infirmière lui conseille de marcher doucement jusqu'à sa chambre ce qu'entreprit de faire la jeune femme, même si cela était contradictoire, le plus rapidement possible.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait : elle s'habituait au fait d'être debout et son malaise commença progressivement à s'éclipser.

La fée de la musique en profita pour prendre à part Ophélia.

_\- Dites moi, Jelly Springer ne f__ai__sait pas partie du trio par hasard ?_

Face à l'hésitation de la fée soignante, la passionnée de musique s'empressa de préciser :

-_ C'est moi qui suis responsable d'elle. Et c'est Flora qui est en charge d'Hale Levian._

_\- Oh ! Je l'ignorais. En effet, ce sont bien elles._

_\- Et, elles vont bien ?_

_\- Cela va. Plus de peur que de mal mais, comme ton amie, elles ont besoins de repos, _répondit elle.

En disant cela : elle lança un bref coup d'oeil en direction de la principale concernée qui,, concentrée sur son équilibre, venait d'atteindre le couloir.

\- _Musa, dis moi, pourrais-tu repasser seule dans la journée ? J'aurais des questions à te poser._

_\- Bien sûr._

_\- Musa, tu viens ?_

_\- Allez-y et reposez-vous : je préviendrais vos professeurs de votre absence._

La fée de la musique rejoignit rapidement son amie et, ensemble, elles reprirent la direction de leur lit. Une fois qu'elles ne furent plus en vue, Ophélia laisse échapper un soupir. Quelle nuit agitée ! Heureusement qu'elles ne ressemblaient pas toutes à celle ci. Elle serait bien contente de rejoindre sa couche… Mais, pour cela, elle devait attendre Célia, l'autre infirmière scolaire qui avait été, durant tout un temps, son apprentie : ici même à Alféa. C'était la procédure quand des étudiantes étaient alitées à l'infirmerie de nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser seules : ce serait manquer à tout ses devoirs. Elle se souvient quand la princesse d'Andros y avait séjourné pour la première fois. A cette époque, c'était plus simple étant donné que, en tant qu'apprentie, Célia devait rester, elle aussi, en permanence dans l'établissement scolaire. Elles avaient pu se relayer. Maintenant, elle vivait à Magix avec son fiancé. Ce n'était plus pareil.

En s'asseyant à son bureau, Ophélia entreprit de regarder l'heure qu'il était : 4h10. Sa collègue n'arriverait pas avant 7h30. L'attente allait être bien longue…

* * *

Bien loin d'Alféa et de ses tourmentes, à plusieurs planètes de là, se trouvait la planète de Zénith. Ici, dans la ville la plus importante de ce monde de technomagie, la nuit n'était tombée que depuis quelques heures. Malgré l'obscurité, l'agitation de la métropole était presque aussi fourmillante qu'en journée. Car, à l'inverse des êtres faits de chair et de sang, les robots, eux, n'avaient besoin de se reposer et voguait donc à leurs tâches, indifférents des changements de luminosité et de l'absence cruelle de leurs créateurs durant une dizaine d'heure.

Seul au palais royal demeurait encore des gardes bien humains qui se relayait et effectuait des rondes afin d'y assurer la sécurité… Et des hommes et femmes vêtus de blouse blanches filant tout droit vers la salle du trône. Filer était bien le termes car chacun des dizaines d'individus portaient, à leurs pieds, des chaussures antigravitationnelles modulables et à propulsion kinesthésique qui rencontraient un succès fou auprès des jeunes enfants Zénithians. Ainsi, « connectés à leurs pompes », les spécialistes de la robotique se dirigèrent, sans le moindre effort physique de leur part, vers la royale pièce en peu étonné de constater que leur roi ne les convoque à une heure pareille.

Après un rapide scan, effectué par le garde androïde dont l'oeil avait été « amélioré » à cet effet, les petits gens qu'ils se trouvaient être pénétrèrent dans l'une des salles les plus intimidante qui existent. Celle où Cryos, leur roi depuis un peu près vingt ans, régnait et gouvernait Zénith d'une main de fer.

Tous, à l'instant où ils franchirent les portes, reconnurent leur souverain. Il était dos à eux, entrain de profiter du plus beau des points de vue donnant sur la cité techno-magique. Instantanément, chacun d'entre eux coupèrent leurs chaussures et se mirent à genoux afin de l'honorer.

Ce dernier, s'en prendre la peine se retourner, les interrogea :

\- Êtes-vous_ tous au courant du projet DS ?_

L'un des hommes de sciences s'empressa de donner un coup de coude un peu brutal à sa voisine afin que cette dernière prenne la parole au nom de tout ses collègues. Celle ci déglutit nerveusement.

\- _Oui majesté._

_\- Il est temps ! _S'exclama t-il d'une voix forte qui fit trembler d'effroi les techniciens, _il doit être lancé demain à la première heure !_

_\- Dès demain mais, votre altesse, les robots contrôleurs ne sont pas encore prêt dans leur intégralité ! Nous devons encore vérifier si leurs capteurs ainsi que la simulations sont…_

_\- J'ai dis : DEMAIN, A LA PREMIÈRE HEURE !_

Les différents génies de la technologie de pointe s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Jamais ils ne seront capables de répondre à la demande du roi Cryos. Le délai était trop court. Il était minuit passé de quelques minutes déjà, cela ne leur laissait que six heures, douze minutes et septante six secondes pour réaliser un travail qui leur demanderait, dans des conditions optimales, quarante-huit heures à réaliser. Un homme, sûrement le plus âgé à se fier aux rides légères qui commençait à orner son visage ainsi qu'à quelques cheveux blancs et une désertion capillaire flagrante, se permit de reprendre le roi d'une voix posée.

_\- Sans vouloir vous offenser votre majesté, nous avons besoin de plus de temps afin que l'opération de contrôle ne soit un franc succès._

_\- Elle sera un franc succès. Uniquement s'il prend tout le monde par surprise !_

_\- Oui mais il ne peut prendre tout le monde par surprise si nous n'avons pas assez de robots pour contrôler tout les habitants de Zénith vivant ici ou ailleurs._

Le roi Cryos ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, pesant le pour et le contre dans le choix d'une si grande discussion

Finalement, après un temps qui sembla infiniment long aux érudits de la technomagie, un robot-serveur entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la tête couronnée un plateau posé sur sa main de métal.

Dessus se trouvait une bouteille stylisée et lumineuse ainsi qu'un verre que le roi s'empressa de saisir et de remplir une fois que le robot arriva à sa hauteur.

Désormais, de profil, les experts en robotique pouvaient distinguer son visage mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait l'air de vouloir s'y risquer. Quand le roi était dans une telle humeur, il pouvait se montrer plus cruel et injuste qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire. C'était dommage car, si l'un d'eux avait risqué un œil, il aurait pu voir le visage de l'homme changé du tout au tout après son premier verre. Dans un premier temps, déformés par une haine immense, les traits de son visage se détendaient allumant, à la place, une lueur malsaine dans son regard.

Il remplit son verre une nouvelle fois puis contempla le liquide s'y trouvant avant d'interpeller à nouveau le parterre d'individus prosternés devant lui :

_\- A compter de maintenant, vous avez 32h pour tout préparer ! Interdiction de sortir du palais ni d'ébruiter l'information. Et si vous ne finissez pas dans les temps : vous en payerez le prix fort ! Vous pouvez disposer !_

Les experts se relevèrent tous en soupirant de soulagement. Même si le délai était court, ce que leur demandait leur majesté était faisable à condition qu'ils rognent quelque peu sur leurs heures de sommeil. Après une révérence maladroite face à laquelle Cryos resta complètement indifférent, les érudits sortirent et, à l'abri des regards, se massèrent leurs genoux tout endoloris.

* * *

_Comme dit au début de ce chapitre : "Troubles nocturnes" m'a demandé pas mal de temps. _

_Ce chapitre est divisé en trois parties : une concernant mes OC, l'une concernant Tecna et la troisième : le roi Cryos. J'aimerais vous parler de deux d'entre elles.  
_

_Floriane et_ cie: _Dans la première version de ce chapitre, aucune de ses trois demoiselles n'étaient présentes. Pour cause : deux d'entre elles n'existaient pas et Flo était juste... Présente dans mon esprit mais pas encore dans l'histoire. Je voulais donc commencer la version 2.0 de ce chapitre avec ces persos. Histoire de les développer un peu et que vous puissiez apprendre à la connaître. _

_La situation du bar m'est venue comme ça et j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas été trop cliché. C'était un moyen pour moi de vous montrer comment est Floriane (sa façon d'être et de réagir)... Et voilà, sinon je voulais juste vous faire de la prévention en quelque sorte. Vous conseillez de pas boire au delà de vos limites, de pas vous forcez si vous n'aimez pas ça (c'est pas interdit de détester l'alcool et pas une honte de le dire). Si vous allez dans un bar ou autre, surveillez votre verre afin de vous assurez que personne ne mette rien dedans. Et sortez avec des personnes de confiance (pour plein de bonnes raisons que j'ai la flemme d'énumérer). Et si vous êtes comme moi, pas super fou de ce genre de sorties, faites ce qui vous amuse et c'est tout ! Tout le monde est différent. Le truc des autres n'est pas nécessairement le vôtre et faut pas avoir honte de ça !_

_Tecna:__ Bon, dans la première version du chapitre, elle était encore censée cauchemarder notre petite. Sauf que, les rêves... J'en avais un peu marre. Pourtant, je dois bien vous montrer à quel point elle est tourneboulée. Ainsi donc, j'ai tenté de vous décrire une crise nocturne, angoisse nocturne. A dire vrai, j'ai tenté de vous le décrire comme je peux car : j'en ai déjà faite et c'est pas agréable pour un sous. C'est terrifiant, on comprend rien à ce qui nous arrive et on est dans le cirage longtemps après._

_Deux points encore. Je laisse beaucoup de place au sommeil, vous avez dû le constater. On s'endort et on se réveille dans chaque chapitre. Notons bien que je trouve ça normal voire légitime. Dans la première partie de cette histoire, Tecna sera très tourmentée intérieurement et n'arriveras pas à poser des mots sur ce qu'elle ressent. Notons bien, que ressentir ainsi des émotions de façon aussi violente, ça fatigues beaucoup. Surtout mentalement. Quand vous piquez une crise de larmes et de colère, ne vous sentez-vous pas exténuer par la suite ? C'est pareil. Dormir est aussi un moyen d'échapper à ce remue-ménage intérieur. Du moins, en théorie._

_Il y a un décalage horaire entre Zénith et Magix de 4h environ. Voilà... Cela me semblait logique. On peut pas tous avoir la même heure en même temps... Pas d'accord. _

_Je crois que c'est un peu près tout ce que j'avais à dire. Désolée si cela peut vous paraitre confus par moment. _

_Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine, _

Memori Plume.


	6. Compte à rebours

Dimanche… Un jour de la semaine assez intéressant à Alféa car, contrairement à la coutume terrienne, ce dernier n'allait pas de paire avec le repos. Du moins, pas pour tout le monde, car, dans la prestigieuse école des fées, les élèves des différentes années n'avaient pas cours en même temps.

En ce lieu magique, il existait deux niveaux d'études que l'on pouvait comparer au système mit en place sur la planète terre. Un premier niveau semblable au lycée durait trois ans. A la fin de celui-ci, si les étudiantes obtenaient leur enchantix, elles se voyaient accorder le droit de poursuivre trois autres années d'études (similaire aux études supérieures terriennes) dans l'école leur permettant d'approfondir et/ou diversifier leurs connaissances en tant que fées gardiennes. Néanmoins, le niveau de l'enchantix n'étant pas simple à atteindre, les étudiantes se trouvant dans le niveau supérieur n'était pas bien nombreuses.

C'était d'ailleurs ces dernières qui se voyait avoir un horaire décalé par rapport au reste de l'école. Elles avaient cours du dimanche au vendredi inclus et pouvaient avoir une journée à l'horaire très épars. Par exemple, une journée de trois cours pouvaient bien se dérouler ainsi : le premier très tôt dans la matinée, le second en milieu d'après-midi et le dernier en début de soirée. C'est ainsi que se présentait la journée de cours de nos fées préférées aujourd'hui.

Tecna marcha d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs de son école qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur. Elle devait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Une nouvelle fois. Non pas pour elle mais pour une demoiselle qui s'y trouvait encore. Eh oui, la férue de technologie ne pourrait pas éternellement se dérober à son rôle de marraine et cela, Musa et Flora n'avaient pas hésité à le lui rappeler dès son réveil quelque peu tardif aujourd'hui. Elles l'avaient toutes deux traîné de force dans le dortoir de leurs filleules afin d'avoir une petite conversation entre quatre yeux. Si Hale et Jelly avaient bien réintégré leur dortoir après avoir fait un tour par le bureau de Faragonda, les trois Winx avaient appris que Floriane était encore alitée mais qu'elle était totalement apte à recevoir des visites.

Il n'en fallu pas plus aux deux amies de Tecna pour lui faire promettre de se rendre immédiatement là bas et de la secouer un peu. Prises entre deux feux, la fée avait promis et, ne voulant pas décevoir ses proches, elle s'y rendait…. Avec appréhension. Si elle marchait vite, c'est pour plus vite en finir avec cette corvée…

Car voir Floriane lui était insupportable.

Et aussi car elle avait cours tout à l'heure.

Et qu'elle ne voulait pas le manquer comme celui de ce matin.

Car travailler, étudier, l'empêchait de penser.

Et c'est ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment pour ne pas craquer.

Plus vite qu'elle ne le crût, elle atteignit le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Le même qu'elle avait franchit, il y a quelques heures de cela, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Tecna sentait son coeur batte la chamade et ses mains devenir moites.

On allait se poser des questions si on la voyait débarquer dans cet état. Alors, elle tâcha de faire quelques profondes respirations avant de toquer à la porte.

C'est une voix, plus jeune que celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre, qui l'invita à entrer dans la pièce. La fée de la technologie s'exécuta, tombant nez à nez avec la jeune infirmière qui travaillait en binôme avec Ophélia : Célia.

\- _Ah, bonjour._

_\- Bonjour, je viens voir Floriane Lopez, l'élève de première année qui est en observation._

_\- Oh, bien sûr, elle se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté. Le lit près de la fenêtre. Je pense qu'elle est réveillée. Elle a encore besoin de repos donc ne discutez pas trop longtemps._

Le ton chaleureux de sa voix calma un peu les appréhensions de la fée qui se dirigea alors, d'un pas assuré, vers la dites pièce. Une fois qu'elle s'y trouva, elle marcha d'un pas confiant vers la fenêtre prête à faire son devoir. Elle allait voir Floriane, lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas respecté les règles, que c'était mal et repartir tout de suite sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Oui, voilà ce qu'elle allait faire. Un vrai jeu d'enfant.

Cette pensée, elle la garda en tête tout le long de sa marche.

Elle la garda aussi lorsqu'elle aperçut sa chevelure blanche.

Mais elle perdit toute sa confiance lorsqu'elle croisa son regard bleuté.

Parce que, dans ce regard, elle pouvait y lire tellement de choses…

La surprise tout d'abord.

La tristesse ensuite.

Et une troisième émotion que Tecna avait peine à déchiffrer.

Oh… Comme elle souhaitait le fuir son regard.

Alors, elle baissa les yeux et articula avec peine.

\- _Sa...Salut._

_\- Salut, _répondit-elle.

Son trouble était perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Ça_ va ?_

\- _Pas trop mal… __Enfin, je crois._

_\- Ah._

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux fées. Alors que Tecna s'obstinait à regarder le sol, Floriane, quant à elle, fixait, avec intensité, la demoiselle aux cheveux magentas.

\- _Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

_\- Je… Je suis venue pour te parler de cette nuit._

_\- Me parler de cette nuit ?_

La sécheresse qu'il y avait dans sa voix fit frisonner Tecna.

\- Ça_ fait plusieurs mois que je suis ici. Plusieurs mois que tu m'évites. Et, la seule chose dont tu veux me parler, c'est de cette nuit ! D'une soirée stupide, d'une bêtise idiote ! Moi, je ne veux pas parler de ça et tu le sais très bien !_

_\- __Je…_

_\- Parle moi de Maëve ! _

« _Maëve ». _Bon nombre de fois, Tecna avait tenté de refouler toutes ses pensées la concernant. Tant de fois, elle avait tenté de nier qu'elle avait fait, un jour, partie de sa vie. Entendre son nom résonner dans cette grande pièce vide était pour elle une expérience troublante.

\- _Tais-toi !_ _je ne veux pas en parler…. A personne. Tout était de ma faute !_

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle recula. D'abord d'un pas, puis d'une dizaine si bien que, depuis son lit, Floriane ne pouvait plus la voir.

\- _Tecna…_

_\- Je… Je suis désolée ! _Murmura la jeune femme en sortant de la pièce.

Floriane bondit hors de son lit pour tenter de la suivre mais sa tête la tourna au bout de quelques pas. Elle avait dépensé énormément d'énergie magique durant la nuit et ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de ce monstrueux effort. A contre coeur, elle retourna s'allonger tout en murmurant à l'intention de celle qui avait franchit la porte :

\- _Qu'est ce que tu fuis ? _

* * *

« _Hum, il y a quelque chose qui cloche »_

Dans une maison de la banlieue de la capitale Zénithienne, une femme, d'environ la quarantaine, au teint angélique et aux cheveux rouges, était penchée au dessus de sa table tactile. De gestes rapides et précis, elle ouvrait et fermait différents écrans représentant des simulations de sa dernière invention en action le secur612, un système de sécurité de haut-vol (à la fois efficace et discret) pour le palais royal et commandé par le roi en personne. De cette importante commande dépendait son avenir professionnel car, si son invention était un succès, sa réputation d'inventrice serait faite et elle gagnerait ainsi une place de choix dans la communauté scientifique de l'élite Zénithienne (majoritairement composée d'hommes).

Anita Anderson soupira en déposant ses lunettes sur son bureau. Mise à part les cernes sous ses yeux ; rien n'avançait mais elle se devait de finir dans les temps. Les crashs-tests qu'elle effectuait n'était pas concluant. Le système refusait de s'enclencher correctement. L'inventrice, légèrement agacée par ce contre-temps, décolla ses yeux de l'écran qu'elle fixait depuis plusieurs heures déjà et entreprit de se réveiller en frottant ses paupières, engourdies par le manque de sommeil. Cette technique n'était peut-être pas éprouvée mais elle commençait à être court d'idée pour éviter que ses yeux ne se ferment tout seuls. Se disant qu'une petite pause ne pouvait lui faire du mal, la Zénithienne se déplaça, sur son siège flottant, vers un coin de la pièce lui servant d'atelier. Elle s'arrêta devant un meuble métallique à tiroir. Toujours assisse, elle ouvrit celui du milieu,sortit un petit appareil, le referma d'un claquement sec et voltigea à nouveau vers sa table. Une fois de retour à son point de départ, elle y posa l'appareil, semblable à une règle grise de quinze centimètre de longueur, et appuya sur l'unique bouton qu'il le composait. Dès qu'elle le fit, un écran holographique apparu. Dessus, une photo de sa fille et elle devant le portique d'Alféa. Elle datait de la journée portes ouvertes à laquelle elles avaient toutes deux assistées l'année précèdent la rentrée de la future fée de la technologie dans la prestigieuse école. Une belle journée, un beau voyage, un instant rare qu'elles ne partageaient pas souvent et le dernier en date à ce jour.

« _Dire qu'elle n'avait que quatorze ans à cette époque »_ pensa t-elle en sentant une douce nostalgie l'envahir.

Mais, loin de s'y abandonner, Anita secoua vivement la tête.

« _Pourquoi serais-je triste ? Ou heureuse ? Elle vieillit comme tout le monde. C'est logique, c'est comme ça. »_

Néanmoins, en essayant de se convaincre de l'absurdité de l'émotion qu'elle ressentait, le souvenir amer de leur brève conversation de la veille lui revient en mémoire. En effet, sur le coup des quatre heure, sa fille l'avait appelé afin de savoir si elle serait se libérer pour le vendredi venant. La planète de Magix organisait une célébration des exploits que son groupe d'amies et elle avait accompli durant leurs années d'études. Anita avait rapidement décliné l'offre en raison de son travail mais en y mettant très peu de forme. Très rapidement, elle avait lu la déception sur le visage de son enfant. Un regard et un sourire triste, à peine perceptible pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de décrypter la moindre trace d'émotion comme le font si bien les Zénithiens. L'inventrice avait déjà pensé que c'était trop… Trop visible, trop perceptible, trop dangereux. Mais, alors qu'elle comptait le souligner à Tecna, celle ci l'avait devancé.

\- _Je m'en doutais. C'est pas grave. Au revoir._

Et elle lui avait raccroché au nez. Voilà à quoi se résumait leur relation mère\fille désormais. A une simple conversation téléphonique où elles n'échangeaient que des banalités.

« _Allons, ressaisis toi Anita ! »_

Afin de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, la femme aux cheveux rouges décida de focaliser toute sa concentration sur la tâche qu'elle avait accomplir à savoir : trouver pourquoi ce satané appareil ne marche pas convenablement. Durant une bonne demie-heure, elle travailla en toute sérénité. L'esprit et le corps apaisé. Se creuser le méninge, relever des défis intellectuels lui avait toujours permis de se détendre, de redevenir maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle avait besoin de faire plusieurs choses à la fois, de se sentir occupée… Il faut dire qu'elle avait le cerveau en ébullition permanente : dans ce dernier se bousculait mille pensées et, la seule façon, pour elle, de leurs échapper était se lancer à corps perdu dans le travail. Son travail. Donner une forme concrète à tout ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« _Je crois bien avoir situé le problème _pensa t-elle en consultant ses notes, _mes calculs sont justes mais certaines données doivent être mauvaises. »_

Elle consulta sa montre. Il était près de 17h. Encore une fois, elle aurait passé la quasi intégralité de sa journée plonger dans son travail. Mais, ce n'est pas pour faire cette constatation plus qu'évidente qu'elle s'enquerrait de connaître l'heure exacte. Le fait est qu'elle pensait enfin avoir trouver la solution à son problème mais, afin d'en être absolument certaine, elle allait devoir faire une petite balade…

Elle s'empressa alors de saisir deux trois appareils techno-magiques qu'elle fourra dans une sacoche qui traînait sur le sol et pris le chemin de la sortie désertant ainsi, pour la première fois de la journée, son atelier.

Une fois arrivée à l'extérieur, elle frissonna légèrement. On avait beau être en pleine saison chaude, ici, sur Zénith, le climat avait été modifié par les hommes afin d'éviter la surchauffe des nombreux droïdes qui composait la planète. Un temps auquel Anita avait parfois du mal à s'habituer. Elle regrettait l'époque où les grosses et douces chaleurs de l'été avait encore leurs places dans l'écosystème Zénithien.

« _Tout était plus simple en ce temps là... »_Pensa t-elle en montant dans une navette fixée sur un monorail.

* * *

Vingt et une heure, infirmerie d'Alféa, Ophélia était assisse à son bureau et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Sa dernière nuit avait été entrecoupé par de nombreux événements ce qui avait rendu sa journée assez éprouvante. Elle était éreintée et n'espérait bien qu'une seule chose : aller se coucher. Malheureusement, cette idée, à l'heure qu'il était, ne devait rester qu'à l'état de fantasme. En effet, il lui restait encore deux, trois choses à faire dont, notamment, discuter avec Musa, la fée de la musique avec qui elle souhaitait échangé sur sa colocataire et amie. En tant qu'infirmière scolaire, elle se demandait pour quelle obscure raison une demoiselle d'ordinaire calme et équilibrée pouvait, du jour au lendemain, faire une crise d'angoisse aussi violente. Avant d'en référer à la doyenne de l'établissement, elle souhaitait d'abord s'entretenir avec quelques personnes de son entourage afin de mieux cerner sa situation. Par ailleurs, en ressortant, aujourd'hui, le dossier médical de sa jeune élève, Ophélia avait appris que, dans son enfance, elle avait régulièrement consulté un psychologue.

« _Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la vie de cette enfant pour que,à à peine dix ans, elle suive une thérapie aussi longue ? »_

Trois coups discrets frappés à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées.

\- _Entrez_. Répondit-elle en se doutant de l'identité de celle qui se trouvait derrière.

\- _Bonsoir madame. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, _s'excusa la fée de la musique en entrant dans la pièce, _le professeur Palladium nous a demandé, à Tecna et moi, de venir le voir après le repas pour nous parler du cours que nous avions raté ce matin._

_\- Il n'y a aucun soucis Musa. Assis- toi , _dit Ophélia en lui désignant l'un des sièges qui faisait face à son bureau, _tu as pu te reposer ?_

_\- Ça va, je n'ai raté que les deux premières heures de cours. __Tecna, par contre, a dormi jusqu'à l'heure du midi._

L'infirmière scolaire, par déformation professionnelle sans doute, nota cette information sur une feuille de papier vacante devant elle.

\- _Comment allait-elle ?_

_\- Bien, elle avait l'air en meilleur forme que les autres jours. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer._

_\- Rien d'étonnant après la crise qu'elle a faite la nuit dernière. C'est particulièrement éreintant. Dis, moi, aurais-tu remarqué un changement de son comportement ces derniers temps ?_

Musa hocha la tête.

\- _Elle semble épuisée et elle dort beaucoup._

_\- C'est tout ?_

La fée de la musique ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais s'empressa de la refermer. Il y avait bien quelque chose… Quelque chose dont personne n'était au courant. Elle était quasi certaine que cela avait rapport avec son état actuel mais elle avait fait la promesse de n'en parler à personne. Devait-elle la rompre ?

\- _Musa ?_

_\- Oui ?_

_\- C'est tout ?_

Avec une certaine hésitation, la jeune femme aux cheveux jais hocha doucement la tête. Ophélia n'était pas dupe. Elle avait bien remarquer son trouble. Elle se doutait bien que les deux amies lui cachaient une information importante. La clé de son mal-être actuel. Ayant l'habitude de travailler avec des adolescentes et de jeunes adultes ayant encore du mal à parler de leur intimité, l'infirmière mit en place toute sa psychologie pour pousser la citoyenne de Mélodie à lui en dire un peu plus.

\- _Musa. J__e ne suis pas ton ennemie, ni celle de ton amie. Je suis infirmière. Je ne suis pas là pour vous jugez de quelques manières que ce soit. Non, mon travail est de prendre soin de chacune des élèves de cette école. De les aider quelque soit leurs problèmes, leurs origines, leur passé. Si je te pose cette question sur Tecna, c'est parce que je suis inquiète et que je crois avoir de bonnes raisons de l'être._

Face au silence hésitant de la fée, Ophélia poursuivit son monologue.

\- _Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ce que Tecna a vécu dans la dimension Oméga a été difficile…_

Elle toucha un point sensible. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Musa. Des larmes salées remplies d' au désarroi soudain de la jeune femme, l'infirmière lui tendit la boîte de mouchoirs qui était toujours posée sur le coin droit de son bureau. Un accessoire particulièrement utile dans sa profession. La citoyenne de Mélodie s'empara de l'un des carrées de tissus afin d'essuyer les quelques gouttes qu'elle n'avait sû contenir puis se moucha bruyamment. Un silence gêné suivit cette scène durant lequel ni l'une ni l'autre ne prononça mot. La fée de la musique évita soigneusement le regard de la femme rousse qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Parce qu'elle le savait, si elle croisait le regard d'Ophélia, il lui serait impossible de garder encore plus longtemps pour elle les confidences que sa meilleure amie lui avait faites il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Néanmoins, après quelques minutes, elle sentit son regard comme aimanté par celui de l'infirmière. Était-ce une force invisible ou sa propre volonté qui s'exprimait ? Cela, elle l'ignorait. Peut-être que l'univers tentait de lui faire comprendre que parler était la meilleure chose à faire. Après tout, n'avait -elle pas convaincu Tecna de le faire il y a de cela quelques temps ?

\- _Si je vous raconte ce que je sais, est ce que vous l'aiderez ?_

_\- Je ferais tout pour Musa, je te le promets._

Satisfaite de cette réponse, la demoiselle prit une profonde inspiration afin de prendre la parole.

\- _Il y a environ trois mois, alors que nous rentrions de notre mission sur Terre…_

* * *

_« Palais royal de Zénith » _annonça une voix robotisée dans les hauts-parleurs alors que la navette s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être deux immenses tours indépendantes l'une de l'autre mais qui était, en réalité, issue de la même base : une coupole géante faite de verres et cachée par les murailles l'entourait.

Elle resta, durant quelques secondes, interdite face au bâtiment. Depuis qu'elle était revenue sur Zénith, il y a de cela un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, elle ne lui inspirait plus le même respect qu'auparavant. Désormais, il lui inspirait la crainte, la peur, l'incertitude…

Anita secoua la tête, elle devait se ressaisir ! Elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le palais royal quand même ! Plus que n'importe où ailleurs, elle devait faire preuve de sang froid et mettre toutes ses pensées et sentiments illogique de côté afin de ne se concentrer que sur des choses rationnelles comme, par exemple, son travail et raison de sa présence ici.

Elle se focalisa là dessus et marcha droit devant elle sans marquer d'hésitation.

Mais, et ce alors qu'elle commençait à gravir les marches menant à l'imposante entrée du palais, deux hommes vêtus comme l'était les soldats de la garde royale, se mirent en travers de son chemin.

\- _Entrée interdite à toute personne extérieure à la cour ! _Déclara l'homme à sa droite

_\- Ce sont les ordres ! _Précisa celui de gauche.

La femme aux cheveux rouges ne savait par quoi elle était le plus surprise : le renforcement soudain de la sécurité de l'entrée ou le fait que les soldats la gardant soit humains. Dans tout les cas, elle s'empressa de se défendre de sa présence en ces lieux.

\- _Je suis Anita Anderson, je travaille pour le compte du roi Cryos._

Les deux hommes, faisant bien une tête de plus qu'elle, ne semblaient pas ébranler par cette information. Bien au contraire, aucun d'eux ne prononcèrent un seul mot. Ils se tenaient droits comme des piquets et leurs regards semblaient fixer un point dans le lointain. L'inventrice, ne sachant si ce qu'elle avait dit à son propos lui laissait le droit d'avancer ou non, tenta de continuer sa route. Peine perdue : ces soldats avaient beau ne pas être très bavards, ils possédaient un minimum de jugeote et une certaine force physique. D'une simple main posée sur son épaule, l'homme de gauche l'empêchait d'avancer ne serait-ce que de quelques pauvres millimètres.

\- _Personne ne passe ! _Dit-il.

\- _Ce sont les ordres ! _Renchérit l'autre.

Anita se sentait démunie. Si elle ne pouvait pas accéder aux diverses salles du palais, elle ne pourrait vérifier ses mesures… Et si c'était bien ses mesures le problème, elle ne pourrait jamais venir à bout de son projet. Sans projet, pas de reconnaissance et, sans reconnaissance, plus de travail ou alors très peu. Cette perspective ne la réjouissait pas mais : que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Alors que lui effleurait doucement l'esprit l'idée de faire demi-tour, elle aperçut, à travers les barreaux de l'immense grille de la demeure royal, un homme à la barbe et aux cheveux rosés sur lesquels étaient posés un couronne : Le roi Cryos.

Lorsque son regard croisa la sien, la dame n'eut qu'une envie : s'enfuir, courir à toutes jambes détaler comme une lapin et disparaître dans un trou à six pieds sous terre. Malheureusement, ses satanés guibolles ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Elle resta tétanisé lorsqu'elle vit le roi marcher dans sa direction. Un sourire, qu'elle jugeait carnassier, ornait son visage.

\- _Que se passe t-il ici ? _Demanda t-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

\- _Cette femme souhaiterai__t __entrer._

_\- Mais nous ne le lui permettrons pas majesté, nous suivons parfaitement les ordres._

A cette dernière phrase qui commençait à sonner très familier à ses oreilles, Anita ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. On finirait pas le savoir qu'il suivait les ordres !

Cette réaction fit à nouveau sourire le roi qui déclara, d'un ton posé et autoritaire :

\- _Qu'elle entre !_

_\- Mais… _commença à balbutier le soldat de gauche.

_\- C'est un ordre !_

A ce mot, l'homme se mit au garde-à-vous et, d'un pas de côté élégamment synchrone avec son collègue, s'écarta permettant ainsi à l'inventrice de pénétrer enfin dans le domaine royal tandis que le roi la couvait d'un étrange regard. Anita se dirigea vers lui et, suivant le protocole, fit une révérence afin de le saluer mais aussi de le remercier comme il se devait.

\- _Merci votre altesse._

_\- Où souhaites-tu te rendre ? _Lui demanda ce dernier d'un ton familier.

A ce tutoiement, la dame aux cheveux rouges lança un regard vers les deux gardes. Elle trouvait cela fort peu prudent et convenable que Cryos la tutoie devant des serviteurs du palais. Néanmoins, aucun des soldats ne réagirent à l'entende de leur interaction.

\- _Ne crains pas ces deux idiots. Ils n'iront répéter à personne ce qu'ils sont susceptibles d'attendre… Dans leur propre intérêt bien évidemment._

Le ton froid qu'avait pris le roi pour prononcer cette dernière phrase la fit frémir. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais il était trop tard… Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accomplir sa tâche avec Cryos sur ses talons. Tout deux se mirent à marcher en direction de l'imposant bâtiment qu'était le palais mais chacun pour une raison différente. Elle voulait en finir au plus vite, lui voulait s'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

_\- Je dois me rendre à la salle du trône… Pour le nouveau..._

_\- Système de sécurité ? J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va donner. Permets-moi de t'accompagner. Je dois également m'y rendre._

_\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude votre altesse._

_\- Voyons, Anita, où est donc passé le « tu » du temps jadis ?_

L'inventrice ne répondit pas et tout deux continuèrent à marcher silencieusement. Un pas après l'autre, ils franchirent l'entrée du bâtiment, le traversant en partie avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent.

Dans ce petit espace exigu, loin des regards, Cryos se rapprocha au maximum d'elle, son torse touchant son épaule droite mais Anita ne réagit pas. Elle fixait avec avidité la porte coulissante en priant intérieurement le ciel pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

Elle ne le supporterait pas très longtemps.

Heureusement pour elle, l'ascension vers l'un des derniers étages de la tour nord, la plus haute, où se trouvait le trône, était particulièrement rapide. Quelques secondes seulement qui lui avaient parues une éternité lorsqu'elle fût enfin sortie de la petite cabine.

Sans attendre le roi, qui la précédait, elle marcha d'un pas rapide en direction de la fameuse salle royale. En chemin, elle croisa de nombreuses personnes. En grande partie, des ingénieurs en robotiques extrêmement qualifiés de ce fait, leurs visages ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Sur Zénith, les génies technologique étaient aussi connus et populaires que les stars de la chanson ne l'étaient sur Mélodie.

Toute cette agitation, humaine qui plus est, était assez anormale dans la demeure royale. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour deviner que quelque chose se tramait et que c'était sûrement pour éviter que cela ne s'ébruite que les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées pour la journée.

Anita avait du mal à déglutir mais elle tenta de ne, physiquement, rien laisser paraître. Son pas était assuré, son cadence normal mais, intérieurement, elle se sentait angoissé. Elle commençait à avoir une petite idée de ce qui se préparait et elle espérait bien se tromper.

\- _Anita ! _L'interpella le roi.

La concernée se retourna afin de faire face à son monarque. Ce dernier l'avait rattrapé et se dressait devant lui. Il était bien plus que grand et sa carrure, imposante, fit se sentir toute petite l'inventrice de profession.

_\- Je dois m'entretenir avec certains de mes… , _commença t-il en cherchant ses mots, _enfin, peut-importe leurs noms. La salle du trône est à ton entière disposition. Aucun gardes, robots, ni serviteurs ne sont autorisés à y pénétrer pour le moment._

_\- Pour quelle raison ?_

_\- Tu n'as pas à la savoir…. Pas encore._

Et, sur ces derniers mots, Cryos fît volte-face, marchant d'un pas décidé vers un groupe d'individus en blouse visiblement assez intimidés.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Anita ne se fit pas prier deux fois et parcouru, à une vitesse record, les quelques mètres la séparant de sa destination. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent à son approche lui permettant ainsi de pénétrer dans la pièce.

La salle du trône n'en était pas vraiment une. En vérité, cela faisait bien longtemps que cette dernière, jugée trop « traditionnelle » aux yeux du roi, avait été laisser à l'abandon. Enfin,presque car il était permis au peuple de s'y rendre une fois de temps, afin de rendre un hommage aux anciens souverains ayant régné dans cette salle. Située dans le bâtiment commun, aux pieds des deux immenses tours, elle avait pour rôle de mettre en avant la proximité pouvant exister entre les monarques et les citoyens de la planète. Un des motifs qui fît que le roi Cryos, lors de son arrivée au pouvoir et décidé d'élever la tradition royale Zénithienne d'un cran, prit ses quartiers aux derniers étages de la tour nord qui était aussi la plus haute.

La pièce faisant, désormais, office de salle du trône était plus modeste et ressemblait beaucoup à un bureau… Si on faisait, bien entendu, abstraction du fait que le siège faisant face à l'immense table digitale se trouvant près de la baie vitrée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus royal. Un curieux mélange qui n'avait jamais plus à Anita.

Mais bon, elle n'était pas là pour juger de la déco. Elle s'empara de son instrument de mesure et se positionna contre le mur droit puis l'activa.

« _6 mètres 45. J'avais raison, il y avait un problème de mesure. Mais comment ? »_

Anita redressa la tête et constata qu'elle se trouvait pile dans l'axe de l'entre deux des deux meubles. La dernière fois, elle avait mesuré la distance entre le mur et les étagères et non celle avec le mur opposé. Cela changeait, bien évidemment, toute la donne. Comme quoi, une petite erreur de distraction pouvait tout faire rater si elle était détectée trop tard. Elle se hâta de prendre note de ses changements et, dans la foulée, de vérifier l'exactitude de ses autres données. Elle le faisait vite car elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sachant que Cryos était dans les parages. Malheureusement, elle ne fût pas assez rapide. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la sortie, le roi pénétra dans la pièce lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

-_ Ah Anita… _Soupira t-il alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui, _si seulement, tu avais accepté ma proposition._

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula par réflexe.

\- _Je ne vois pas à quoi vous faites allusion._

Il s'approcha encore, elle recula à nouveau… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre ce qui était « le bureau ».

\- _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire_. Répondit il en posant ses mains sur la table de part et d'autres de l'inventrice la coinçant ainsi entre ses bras.

Cette dernière, ne pouvant s'échapper, ferma les yeux afin de ne pas croiser ceux de son roi. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était prise au piège. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il comptait lui faire exactement. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas rencontrer son regard. Car ce dernier, déjà effrayant au premier abord, l'était d'autant plus quand elle se retrouvait seule en face de lui. Ce regard était malsain et la dévorait avec envie. Il avait tout de celui d'un prédateur sur sa proie. Si elle le croisait maintenant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se retrouverait paralysé tant au niveau de l'esprit que du corps et qu'elle ne pourrait s'enfuir le moment venu.

\- _Oh, tu ne veux pas me regarder ?_

Il rigole légèrement.

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas Anita. Je ne te ferais aucun mal,_ dit-il en se penchant vers le creux de son oreille droite pour lui chuchoter ensuite, _je ne te forcerais à rien… Pas avant que tu dises « oui » et que tu ne sois enfin mienne… Comme tu aurais toujours dû l'être._

Cette dernière phrase lui fît l'effet d'un électrochoc et elle repoussa, aussi fort qu'elle le put, le roi loin d'elle. Déstabilisé plus par la surprise que par le geste en lui-même, Cryos recula de quelques pas et se moqua de la réaction de la femme aux cheveux rouges.

\- _Impulsive… __J'espère que ta fille ne l'est pas autant que toi._

A la mention de sa fille, Anita se glaça… Une nouvelle fois.

\- _Je ne sous-estime pas ton intelligence. Tu te doutes sûrement que quelque chose se prépare et sûrement de ce qu'il s'agit._

Elle ne répondit rien et se dirigea, une nouvelle fois, vers les portes. Cette fois-ci, le roi ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher.

\- _Elle réussira et tu ne pourra pas t'en prendre à elle, _déclara t-elle en sortant pour de bon de la pièce.

Cryos la regarda s'éloigner.

\- _Elle échouera et je me servirais d'elle pour l'attirer dans mes filets… Et, ce jour-là, tu seras à moi Anita Anderson._

* * *

_\- __Merci de m'avoir écouté…_

En disant cela, Musa se leva de sa chaise tout en tamponnant ses yeux afin de se débarrasser des quelques larmes qui en coulaient encore. Vestiges de la douloureuse conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec l'infirmière scolaire. Cette dernière, quoi qu'un peu secouée de tout ce qu'elle lui avait partagé, s'empressa de lui tendre une petite boîte de cachets.

\- _Tu ferais mieux de prendre ça. Pour bien dormir cette nuit et pour le moral. Ça te fera du bien._

_\- Merci… _Répondit-elle en saisissant le contenant.

La fée de la musique était touchée par ce geste mais, elle ne pût s'empêcher de penser que cela serait plus utile à sa colocataire.

\- _Ils sont effervescents. Diluent les dans un peu d'eau._

_\- Et, pour Tecna ?_

_\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais je ne peux pas la forcer à prendre ce genre de médicaments. Au vu de ce que tu m'as expliqué, elle ne veut rien entendre. Pour pouvoir l'aider, je vais devoir en faire part à madame Faragonda afin de pouvoir prendre contact avec ses parents._

_\- Non ! _S'exclama la jeune femme.

Étonnée par sa réaction, l'infirmière haussa un sourcil

\- _Si vous mettez la directrice et ses parents au courant, Tecna saura que c'est moi qui vous en aies parlé. Elle ne me fera plus jamais confiance._

_\- Musa… Préférais-tu que nous ne fassions rien et que nous laissions ton amie dans sa détresse ?_

L'intéressé secoua la tête. Ce n'est, effectivement, pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait que son amie aille mieux, qu'elle profite de la vie plutôt que de la voir dépérir.

-_Bien, tu ferais mieux de te reposer maintenant, _dit-elle en raccompagnant son élève vers la porte, _garde un œil sur elle et n'hésite pas à venir me voir si quoi que ce soit ne va pas… A son sujet comme au sien._

La fée de la musique lui adressa un pâle sourire et lui fit une étreinte rapide. Lorsqu'elle quitta pour de bon l'infirmerie, elle se sentit soulagée d'un poids. Se confier lui avait du bien et la pensée que, grâce à cela, les choses allaient s'arranger pour sa meilleure amie commençait doucement à lui effleurer l'esprit. Tout finirait par aller mieux.

De son côté, Ophélia avait refermé la porte et s'était rassisse à son bureau. Elle avait beau avoir fait des promesses à la jeune femme auxquelles elle voulait croire, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir les honorer comme il se devait. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à ce genre de situation. Elle savait pertinemment que des médicaments, comme ceux qu'elle avait donné à Musa, n'aideraient pas ou, du moins, pas très longtemps la demoiselle aux cheveux magentas. Le cas de Tecna relevait plus du psychologique que du physique et ce n'était pas son domaine de prédilection.

Que faire donc ?

En tant qu'infirmière scolaire, elle se devait d'en informer la doyenne. Ce serait à elle de prendre le relais.

Mais quel serait le moment le plus opportun pour le faire ?

Un événement important se préparait pour la fin de la semaine.

Fallait-il casser ce joyeux engouement ?

Car, il était certain qu'il serait impacté à partir de l'instant où la fée de la technologie serait prise en charge étant donné qu'elle était, au même titre que ses amies, au cœur des festivités.

D'ailleurs, peut-être que ces dernières auraient un impact positif sur son moral ?

Puis, cela lui laissait le temps de se renseigner sur la démarche à suivre dans son cas. Ainsi, pourrait-elle proposer à Tecna et ses parents, une fois que la directrice les aura contacté, des solutions adaptées.

« _Bien, j'en discuterais avec la directrice vendredi soir. D'ici là, je __garderais un œil sur elle.__ »_

Très investie dans son rôle de gardienne de la santé morale et physique de ses jeunes patientes, elle voulait accomplir au mieux sa mission. Et, cette envie irrépressible de venir en aide à son prochain, celle la même l'ayant poussé à choisir le métier qu'elle exerçait aujourd'hui, avait refait surface balayant ainsi toute la fatigue qui la gagnait une heure plus tôt. Remontant ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, Ophélia alluma son ordinateur et se lança pour ce qui semblait déjà être des heures de longues et fastidieuses recherches.

Elle était si concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas les pleurs étouffés provenant de la pièce à côté de la sienne. Si la salle de repos était, la plupart du temps, inoccupée, depuis presque 24h, elle avait une pensionnaire.

Une pensionnaire qui avait tout entendu de la discussion.

Une pensionnaire qui pleurait à chaudes larmes mouillant ainsi une photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Une photo où blanc et magenta s'entremêlait.

Encore une fois.

* * *

**Protocole « Projet DS » engagé.**

**Lancement de l'opération à 6h (heure Zénithienne). **

**Tout échec au test entraînera l'arrestation du sujet dans les jours qui suivront.**

**Toute tentative de fuite, en cas d'échec, aura des répercussions sur les proches du sujet. **

**Tout acte de résistance entraînera une arrestation immédiate.**

**Envoi des robots vers d'autres planètes : confirmé. **

**Présence d'un membre de la garde royale pour le sujet 365 B 612 C : confirmé**

**L'opération débutera dans 12h. **

**Compte à rebours enclenché. **

* * *

_Bonsoir tout le monde, _

_Ouuh, que ce chapitre a du retard ! Je l'avais prévu pour le 5 octobre, voilà qu'il sort le 10. Je ne vous détaillerais pas les quelques petites péripéties qui ont contribué à son retard. C'est pas très passionnant._

_J'ai eu pas mal de soucis au niveau de la réécriture de ce chapitre. Je voulais que tout soit cohérent (même si j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir assez bien maniée certaines interactions) et j'ai du réfléchir, avec beaucoup d'attention, à certains détails auxquelles je n'accordais, je le reconnais, que peu d'importance auparavant. Je suis donc fière de vous annoncer que, par rapport à la version d'origine, notre cher cinquième chapitre a triplé de taille ! N'est ce pas beau ? _

_Cette histoire se situe après la saison 4. De ce fait, j'ai tâché d'être la plus cohérente possible quant à la présence des Winx dans l'école malgré leurs diplômes. _

_Retenez bien que, dans ce chapitre, nous sommes dimanche. Que, le lendemain, nous serons le lundi et que le vendredi, il y a un sympathique événement. _

_Je crois que c'est tout. J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

_Bon week-end à tous et merci d'avoir lu !_

_Memori Plume_


	7. Le test

Lorsque Tecna avait été convoqué par madame Faragonda, en ce début de semaine, elle avait été un peu surprise. L'ayant croisé la veille en sortant de l'infirmière alors que la doyenne s'y rendait, afin de discuter avec la jeune Floriane, cette dernière lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore communiqué la nature de la présentation qu'elle ferait le vendredi, jour de la célébration des exploits qu'elle avait réalisé avec ses amies. La fée de la technologie s'était fait gentiment réprimandée car elle était la seule à ne pas s'être décidé. Elle avait argumenté qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire mais, la vérité s'en éloignait bien. En fait, elle ne voulait juste pas le faire. Que pouvait-elle bien partagé à son sujet ? Sa vie n'avait jamais été faite que de doutes et de douleurs, du moins, à ses yeux.

Elle s'était ainsi rendue dans le bureau de sa directrice curieuse mais, gardant dans un coin de sa tête, la possibilité que les deux femmes aient une simple discussion à ce sujet. Elle avait donc frappé à la porte, trois coups, et attendue que la voix douce et apaisante de Faragonda ne l'autorise à pénétrer dans la pièce la plus mythique de l'école de fées. Le ton calme et posé de la dame aux cheveux grisonnants ne laissait pas, à Tecna, la possibilité d'envisager une potentielle catastrophe.

Et pourtant…

Assise à son bureau, la doyenne n'était pas seule.

Un homme, grand, aux cheveux crollés aux nuances brunes et à la peau pâle, revêtant l'uniforme gris vert électrique de la garde royale de Zénith se tenait debout à ses côtés. La demoiselle était restée interdite face à ce spectacle.

Sur sa planète natale, il était déjà rare de croiser des soldats de chairs et de sang, les robots étant jugés plus efficaces pour faire régner la justice dans les rues mais, il était d'autant plus rarissime de croiser ceux à la solde du roi. Les soldats aux ordres du roi Cryos était, bien évidemment, chargés de sa protection mais étaient aussi connus, sur la planète de la technologie, comme les exécutants du sale boulot de sa seigneurie. Ainsi, les croiser ne présageaient généralement rien de bon.

Tout ses faits et rumeurs misent bout à bout amenèrent Tecna à la conclusion logique qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de se sentir en danger.

\- _Tecna ? Ferme la porte et viens t'asseoir je te prie. _

La voix posée mais ferme de Faragonda la tira de sa rêverie. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et, tout en le faisant, tâcha de paraître la plus détendue possible, histoire de cacher ses émotions négatives à l'homme qui se tenait là mais surtout afin de ne pas inquiéter la doyenne pour laquelle elle avait beaucoup de respect.

\- _Voici le capitaine William. Comme tu le sais sûrement, il vient de Zénith et il souhaiterai__t__ s'entretenir avec toi._

_\- S'entretenir avec moi ? Mais, à quel sujet ? _

C'est plus poussée par crainte de la raison que par curiosité que la fée avait laissé s'échapper cette question. Avant que l'honorable directrice puisse y répondre, le dénommé William la devança.

\- _Il s'avère que..._

\- _Le roi Cryos a jugé bon de vous tenir informé__e__ de ce qui se passait sur Zénith._

Le roi ? La tenir au courant ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait même pas jugé bon de confirmer son intronisation en tant que fée gardienne de sa planète à la fin de sa troisième année à Alféa ni même de la rencontrer par la suite.

Visiblement irrité par le présence de cet homme, la doyenne remonta ses lunettes, d'un doigt, sur l'arc de son nez et poursuivit :

-_ Même si je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que des personnes extérieures à mon établissement souhaitent s'entretenir avec mes élèves, je préférerais, néanmoins, être prévenus quelques temps avant afin de …_

_\- Madame la directrice, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j'ai l'autorisation des autorités de Magix pour venir m'entretenir __de façon privé__ avec mademoiselle Anderson. __De ce fait, je n'ai aucune obligation envers __vous._

_-Mise à part celle de la bienséance,_ marmonna la dame aux cheveux gris avant de se lever, _bien. Je vais vous conduire tout deux dans une pièce où vous serez plus tranquilles pour discuter. _

Faragonda se dirigea vers la porte, Tecna à sa suite et, pour fermer la marche, le capitaine William. Durant cinq minutes et, dans un silence de mort, le trio traversa quelques couloirs avant d'atteindre une salle de classe visiblement à l'abandon. A l'intérieur ne subsistait qu'un tableau plus gris que vert, l'estrade sur lequel se tenait un imposant bureau recouvert de poussières et quelques chaises dispersés ci et là dans la pièce.

\- _Je ne connaissais pas ce coin… _Murmura la fée de la technologie en pénétrant de la salle.

La jeune femme était étonnée. Cela faisait presque 4 ans qu'elle vivait ici quasiment à temps plein et elle découvrait sans cesse de nouvelles pièces. En première, c'était les souterrains, en deuxième, la bibliothèque de la tour, en troisième …. et, en quatrième, les galeries derrière le miroir du bureau de la directrice. Si ses camarades ne s'attardaient pas plus que ça sur les nombres hallucinants de pièces en ces lieux, Tecna s'était toujours demandé si le château d'Alféa n'avait pas été enchanté. Les sortilèges d'emménagements de l'espace permettaient de donner à une pièce une dimension plus grande ou plus petite qu'elle ne l'est de base en fonction de ses besoins sans pour autant en modifier l'aspect extérieur. Un concept assez abstrait et trop complexe pour être enseigner en classe.

La fée de la technologie avait été surprise de voir Stella en faire usage durant le court laps de temps où elles avaient logés chez Mike et Vanessa sur terre. La princesse de Solaria avait entièrement revu la décoration de la chambre de Bloom, devenue une suite chic où les six fées avaient pu dormir chacune dans leur lit sans se marcher sur les pieds. Et, le plus incroyable était que, d'un point de vue extérieur, on n'avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. La demoiselle aux yeux sarcelles était passée une fois en volant devant la fenêtre de Bloom et l'intérieur était tel qu'il l'était avant la modification apportée par la blonde. La fée de la lune et du soleil n'avait peut-être pas les meilleurs notes de la classe mais elle maîtrisait parfaitement l'illusion : aussi bien au niveau des sorts que de l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux gens.

\- _Cette aile de l'école doit être rénové__e, _répondit simplement Faragonda face à son étonnement, _un sort empêche les élèves d'y accéder. Vous ne serez pas dérangés._

Le soldat Zénithien marqua son contentement par un hochement de tête. Il avait insister pour être seul avec la jeune femme bien avant que celle ci n'arrive dans le bureau de la doyenne. Il avait même user de la menace comme lui avait ordonner son roi et cela avait porté ses fruits. La fée de la compagnie de la lumière n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter ses conditions.

\- _Je vais vous laisser. Seulement, j'exige que, dans une demie-heure, mon élève réintègre sa classe._

_\- N'ayez crainte madame, cela ne devrait pas être trop long._

_\- Bien._

Sur cette dernière parole, la doyenne quitta la salle de classe laissant Tecna seule face au soldat Zénithien. Il se passa quelques secondes durant lequel ce dernier ne prononça mot et ce pour une raison évidente : il écoutait les pas de la directrice résonner dans le couloir. Quand il jugea que ces derniers furent assez lointain, il se décida enfin à centrer toute son attention sur la jeune fée et sur sa présence en ces lieux.

\- _Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, mademoiselle Anderson, je vais pouvoir vous révélez le véritable but de ma visite._

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit son manteau gris et sortit de dedans, un minuscule robot plat avec huit pattes recourbées.

\- _Aujourd'hui et sous décret du roi, il a été décidé que chaque citoyen Zénithien devrait passer le test de déf__aillance__ sentimentale. Si mes informations sont exactes, vous aviez passé le dernier en date et avec succès._

La demoiselle aux cheveux magentas hocha doucement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot. Son cerveau était en ébullition : avait-elle vraiment bien compris ? Elle allait devoir repasser un test aujourd'hui et maintenant ? Elle n'était pas prête pour ça, elle ne pouvait pas le passer ! Elle allait échouer.

\- _Vous devez donc en connaître les « règles » si je puis me permettre de les appeler ainsi, _continua le capitaine sans s'arrêter sur le trouble de son interlocutrice, _mais je vais me permettre de vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Le test ne dure qu'une minute dans la réalité mais bien plus longtemps de la VR dans laquelle vous serez projeté__e__. Vous serez confronté__e__ à plusieurs situations auxquelles vous serez tenu__e__ de réagir. Toute tentative de hac__k__age du programme de simulation et d'utilisation de la magie entraînera automatiquement un échec. Des questions ?_

Tecna secoua la tête. Elle était toujours aussi choquée par la situation.

_\- Bien, alors, ne perdons pas plus de temps._

A ces mots, la capitaine William alluma le petit robot. Les pattes de ce dernier se déplièrent alors que le soldat le posa au sol. Une fois que la « simili araignée » eut touché le sol, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la fée qui eut comme réflexe de reculer d'un pas. Néanmoins, elle ne refit pas la même erreur quand elle se mit à grimper le long de sa jambe. Même si on assurait aux citoyens qu'il n'y avait que les résultats des robots testeurs qui comptaient pour le test, la majorité savait aussi que leurs réactions le précédant étaient scrutées par la garde royale et que l'opinion qu'ils se faisaient d'eux juste avant l'évaluation pouvait impactée cette dernière. Afin de mettre toute les chances de son côté, Tecna s'appliqua donc à ne pas réagir alors que le robot se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage

Arrivée à son col, « l'araignée » s'agrippa à son vêtement. Une petit trappe située sur son dos s'ouvrit lançant sortir une sorte de tube flexible qui se déplia à la hauteur des yeux sarcelles de la fée.

\- _Fixez la lumière à l'intérieur du tube je vous prie. _Dit une voix métallique et impersonnelle provenant de l'appareil.

Tecna obéit, avec beaucoup d'appréhension, aux instructions. Elle fixa la lumière et se sentit comme aspirée par cette dernière.

Que le test commence.

* * *

Lorsque Anita reprit ses esprits, elle était debout dans un espace bleuté strié de lignes et de chiffres. Elle ne paniqua pas. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle passait ce fameux test et puis, elle avait eu la chance de se préparer psychologiquement à l'inverse de tout le reste des Zénithiens. Car, la chose la plus terrible de ce test était, bien entendu, l'effet de surprise. Contrôler de façon inattendue les habitants étaient les meilleurs moyens de faire apparaître au grand jour ceux qui souffraient de dysfonctionnements.

On qualifiait ainsi tout ceux qui avaient tendance à laisser leurs sentiments prendre le pas sur leurs raisons. Ainsi, les personnes dysfonctionnelles, face aux robots testeurs, étaient, généralement, en proie à de terribles crises de larmes, de colère ou de panique. Lorsqu'ils réagissaient comme cela, leurs destins étaient quasiment scellés. D'autres, encore, préféraient s'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter le test. Réaction des plus illogiques car, refuser de le passer, condamnait tout le reste de la famille.

\- _Bonjour madame Anderson et bienvenue. _Dit soudainement une voix féminine à légers échos métallique.

Anita grinça des dents à l'entende du suffixe utilisé pour la définir mais elle ne réagit pas plus que ça. Il était évident que jouer sur sa corde sensible faisait aussi parti du test.

\- _Vous vous trouvez ici dans une holo-réalité alternative durant laquelle vous serez soumise à différentes simulations._

Elle hocha la tête. Pour l'instant, rien ne différait du schéma classique que suivait les derniers contrôles en date.

\- _Au cours de celle-ci, vous __pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Vos réactions ainsi que les émotions que vous aurez ressenti en les faisant nous permettront d'évaluer votre statut. Êtes-vous en accord avec cette façon de procédé ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Veuillez dire à haute et intelligible voix votre nom et prénom suivit de la mention « accepte, de son plein gré, de se soumettre au test de défaillance sentimentale »._

Tiens, ça, c'était nouveau.

\- _Anderson Anita accepte, de son plein gré, de se soumettre au test de défaillance sentimentale._

_\- Veuillez dire à haute et intelligible voix que vous connaissez les conséquences en cas d'échec et que vous êtes prête à les assumer._

La femme aux cheveux rouges ne répéta pas. Ellen'était pas dupe. En procédant ainsi, Cryos protégeait ses arrières. Avec ses déclarations, très certainement enregistrées, le roi de Zénith aurait de quoi se défendre si jamais le conseil interplanétaire de la dimension magique venait à avoir vent de la politique que menait le souverain actuel de la planète de la technologie. En effet, il était plus difficile de prouver une répression forte de la population lorsque celle ci donnait clairement son consentement. Mais, pourquoi se montrait-il aussi prudent cette fois-ci ?

\- _Madame Anderson, si vous refusez d'obtempérer, votre arrestation ainsi que celle de votre famille proche prendra effet sur le champ._

Évidemment, ça, ça ne devait pas être enregistré.

\- _Je connais les conséquences en cas d'échec et je suis prête à les assumer._

_\- Début de la session de test._

A ces mots, l'espace dans lequel se trouvait Anita se transforma. Sous ses pieds, une route bétonnée apparue et, autour d'elle, tout un paysage urbain se dessina. Sa tenue aussi avait changé : elle revêtait désormais l'uniforme des secouristes de Zénith. Instantanément, elle devina où elle était et en quoi consisterais la simulation.

L'endroit où elle se trouvait était un pont. Un pont qui avait fait parlé de lui au-delà des frontières planétaires. Il y a bientôt quatre ans, au suite d'un dérèglement général de système de navigations des voitures autonomes, un énorme carambolage y avait eu lieu causant la mort de 327 citoyens Zénithiens de tout âge. Cet accident ayant, dans un premier temps, ému toute la dimension magique a rapidement commencé à intriguer des journalistes de tout horizons. Il faut dire que des tragédies de ce genre était bien rare dans un monde où la magie était omniprésente. Ne pouvait-on pas, avec un sort simple, faire léviter de débris afin de dégager de pauvres victimes ? Les secouristes de toutes la dimensions magiques étaient issus des mêmes écoles où l'on leur apprenait toutes sortes de méthodes, magiques ou non, leur permettant de porter secours à autrui. Très rapidement, des rumeurs se muant peu à peu en hypothèse puis en croyance se développèrent. S'il y avait eu temps de morts, c'est parce que les secouristes n'étaient pas intervenus.

Au vu de cette idée grandissante et dérangeante, le conseil interplanétaire avait tenté de lancer une enquête mais cette tentative fût étouffer de l'œuf.

La seule chose qui restait de cette affaire aujourd'hui était son nom. Le second pont de Titane de tout Zénith fût rebaptisé « Titane 2 X 327 » en hommage aux victimes.

Aussi demeurait une question dans tout les esprits : Que ce serait-il passé si les secours étaient intervenus comme ils se devaient de le faire ?

Aujourd'hui, Anita pouvait avoir un semblant de réponse car, devant elle, se dressait le spectacle le plus effroyable qui lui ai été donné de voir : des vaisseaux, entassés les uns sur les autres et les uns dans les autres. Des cris, par dizaine, par centaines mêmes émanent de tout endroit. Une voix d'enfant, une autre d'adulte, des râles. Le carburant s'écoulant inéluctablement des différentes carcasses menaçait de prendre feu à tout moment.

La femme aux cheveux rouges demeura immobile. La vision de temps d'horreur l'avait fait se figer mais, d'un point de vue extérieur, elle reste impassible. Ni un sourire, une grimace ou une larme ne firent ciller ses traits. Car, elle savait qu'elle était filmée, que chacun de ses faits et gestes seraient passés au peigne fin.

\- _Attention ! _Hurla soudainement un des secouristes se trouvant derrière elle.

A ces mots, une violente explosion retentis et d'énormes flammes se mirent à lécher les carcasses des vaisseaux endommagés ainsi que les citoyens s'y trouvant encore.

Des cris d'hommes hurlant à la mort se firent entendre.

Anita se tenait debout devant le brasier toujours aussi abasourdie intérieurement.

Cette simulation était affreuse ! Elle avait senti la chaleur de l'explosion sur son visage mais elle n'avait pas été projeté en arrière comme les autres secouristes. Non, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Les flammes étaient si proches d'elle qu'elles lui léchaient presque la joue. Et, au-delà de ça, elle voyait des gens se consumés en hurlant à la mort et d'autres, pris au piège des flammes, hurlés de terreur en prenant conscience du destin qu'ils bientôt subir à leur tour. Ces gens là pouvaient encore être sauvés !

\- _Chef ! Que fait-on ?_

Il ne fallu qu'un centième de secondes à Anita pour comprendre que c'est à elle que l'on s'adressait. Évidemment, elle avait devoir prendre la décision terrible d'envoyer des secouristes ou non pour aider les pauvres gens ayant survécu à l'explosion. Avec un vaisseau et une échelle ou bien des combinaisons spéciales, les secouristes pourraient traversés mais cela n'était pas sans risques… Ils avaient 53 % de chance d'y rester contre 33 % de sauver quelques vies. Sur Zénith, on se fiait aux chiffres, aux statistiques. Si on voulait réussir le test, si on ne voulait pas se faire arrêter, il fallait se résoudre à laisser ses idéaux de côté, ne penser que logique et raison.

\- _Il est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien faire._

Après avoir dit cette phrase, Anita s'attendait à ce que cette simulation ne disparaisse laissant place à une autre mais non. Contrairement aux années précédentes, elle se poursuivit… Jusqu'au bout…. Jusqu'à ce que chacune personne ait poussé son dernier râle, rendu son dernier soupir. Et elle était obligée d'assister, impuissante, à tout ça.

Lorsque celle ci prit enfin fin pour laisser place à la suivante, l'inventrice sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se les frotta rapidement en espérant que ce geste passerait inaperçu ou simplement anodin sur la vidéo de son test.

C'était toujours la première simulation la plus difficile.

Cela irait mieux après.

* * *

Lorsque Tecna reprit contact avec la réalité, elle se laissa choir sur le sol, complètement bouleversée

Le robot se détacha de ses vêtements et marcha en direction du capitaine Zénithien qui le saisit afin de consulter le résultat. Ce dernier tomba comme un couperet.

\- _Vous avez échoué mademoiselle Anderson._

Elle s'en doutait. Dès la première simulation, elle savait qu'elle échouerait. Avant même que les voitures n'explosent, elle s'était précipitée dans les carcasses des vaisseaux pour tenter d'en sortir les passagers qui y étaient coincés. Dès là, elle savait qu'elle faisait fausse route.

\- _Bien. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour rassemblez vos affaires, vous désinscrire et quittez Alféa. Et ne tâchez pas de vous enfuir entre temps, il serait fâcheux qu'il arrive quelque chose à votre mère vous ne pensez pas ?_

Tecna ne répondit à cette phrase que par un silence de mort ce qui fit sourire le capitaine. Ce dernier éteignit le robot testeur et le rangea à l'intérieur de son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- _Une délégation vous attendra au centre de Magix. Vous les rejoindrez et vous rejoindrez ensemble Zénith._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir le pas de la porte, la fée de la technologie.

\- _Vous avez réussi ?_

_\- Évidemment, sinon je ne serais pas là._

La réaction de la jeune femme fût bien surprenante.

_\- Vous êtes un monstre._

Le capitaine William se retourna pour faire face à la demoiselle encore à genoux sur le sol. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et, dans ses pupilles sarcelles, il pouvait y lire un mélange entre la tristesse et la colère mais aussi une émotion prédominante…. Le dégoût. Et cela le fit frémir.

Oui, il était un monstre, il avait réussi toutes les épreuves car il avait mis son humanité de côté. Dans les simulations, il avait tué, il avait trompé, il avait obéi aux ordres… Comme devait le faire un bon soldat dévoué à sa patrie.

\- _Je suis peut-être un monstre, _répondit-il, _mais, moi, si jamais je souhaite changer les choses un jour, j'ai encore la possibilité de le faire. Je suis libre, je suis vivant. Contrairement à vous. La semaine prochaine, vous n'existerez plus aux yeux de personne._

-_ Faire changer les choses… En aurez-vous seulement le courage ?_

_\- J'ai autant de courage que vous en avez __eu__ mademoiselle. Vous êtes censée être la gardienne de notre planète et vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour venir en aide au peuple Zénithien._

Ces mots clouèrent le bec à la fée aux cheveux magentas. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

\- _Une dernière chose, _ajouta t-il, _il serait bien que vous ne parliez de la nature de notre petite entrevue à personne. Et trouvez une bonne excuse pour votre départ précipité, il serait fâcheux que le peuple Zénithien ait des problèmes à cause de vous._

Et il sortit enfin, laissant la jeune femme seule avec ses pensées.

Anita referma la porte. Le soldat venait de partir satisfait par le résultat de son test. Négatif, elle l'avait donc réussi. Elle n'était victime d'aucune défaillance ni dysfonctionnement. Une bonne nouvelle et, pourtant, elle se sentait extrêmement mal.

« _Pourtant, j'ai tout fait comme il faillait... »_

Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche et vit son reflet dans le miroir qui ornait l'entrée. Brusquement, elle le saisit et le lança sur le sol le brisant ainsi en des milliers de petits morceaux. Puis, elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Une fois qu'elle fût assisse à même le sol, elle ramena ses jambes contre son corps et baissa la tête.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait ?

C'était horrible.

Elle était devenue un monstre.

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait se regarder en face.

Plus jamais.

* * *

_Coucou, _

_J'ai 5 jours de retard ! Yes ! Je suis tellement ponctuelle ! En effet, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire en une fois. Et je n'ai pas trop le temps de bavarder aujourd'hui. Je me permettrais de parloter un peu de ce chapitre dans le suivant. Ils vont un peu de pair. Donc voilà, fatalement. J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trop de fautes. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois mais bon... Y a toujours des choses qui m'échappent. _

_Allez, je peux vous dire que j'ai enfin introduit William et que je vais le développer comme une folle par la suite car j'aime ce persoooo ! Et, aussi, si vous êtes des vieux de la vieille, vous constaterez que j'ai changé le terme "déficience" en dysfonctionnel(le) et défaillance. J'employais mal ce terme qui n'allait pas dans le sens de mon histoire.  
_

_Allez, bon week-end à tous ! On se retrouve le 14 Novembre pour la mise à jour de TZ.  
_

_Memori Plume_


	8. Décoction miracle

Allongée dans le fond de son lit, Tecna ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Et si elle ne cherchait pas à se mentir, elle le dirait elle-même : cela devenait tristement habituel. Néanmoins, si elle était à la fois capable et incapable de définir avec exactitude les raisons de ses précédentes insomnies, elle savait clairement pourquoi, aujourd'hui, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir.

Elle se remémorait sans cesse les mots qu'avait prononcé le capitaine William plus tôt dans la journée.

« _Vous êtes censée être la gardienne de notre planète et vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour venir en aide au peuple Zénithien___. »__

Et son coeur n'avait de cesse de se serrer.

Car il avait raison.

Elle était la fée gardienne de Zé qu'elle était jeune, elle était le témoin du système injuste dont son peuple était victime et, à aucun moment, elle n'avait pensé à aller à son encontre.

A l'époque, elle aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de le faire. Qu'elle était trop petite et sans influence.

Aujourd'hui, elle possédait des grands pouvoirs et jouissait d'une certaine renommée à travers les mondes de la dimension magique. Alors, pourquoi ne tentait-elle rien ?

D'autres paroles lui revinrent en tête.

_« I___l serait bien que vous ne parliez de la nature de notre petite entrevue à personne… ____Il____ serait fâcheux que le peuple Zénithien ait des problèmes à cause de vous. »__

Elle ignorait ce que cela signifiait exactement. Comment le roi Cryos pourrait-il faire payer son action, aussi moindre soit-elle, à l'ensemble de la planète ?

Tecna soupira et finit par se redresser dans son lit. Elle se saisit de son téléphone, se trouvant sur sa table de nuit et, tout en remettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux magentas derrière son oreille, elle l'alluma pour consulter l'heure.

_« ___Deux ____heure____s ____quart du matin… ». __

Elle n'allait pas rester là à ruminer. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Alors, aussi discrètement que possible, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle referma doucement une fois qu'elle se trouva à l'extérieur. Ensuite, toujours dans le noir complet, elle traversa la salle commune de son dortoir et se rendit sur le balcon.

Le fond de l'air était frais et un vent léger firent danser les cheveux de la jeune femme qui s'accouda au balcon et plongea ses yeux dans le spectacle astral que lui offrait cette nuit dépourvue de nuages tandis que ses pensées échappèrent à son contrôle une nouvelle fois.

Malgré la menace proférée par le capitaine William plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait envie d'agir. Mais, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Si elle parlait, elle risquait de mettre sa mère en danger. Et ça, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle était la seule famille qu'elle avait et elle ne voulait en aucun cas la perdre.

Ses yeux quittèrent les étoiles pour se poser sur le paysage forestier qui se trouvait à sa gauche Elle le scruta.

Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et les rayons de lune, associés à la noirceur de la forêt, lui donnait presque des allures… Fantomatiques.A cette pensée, Tecna frissonna et détourna le regard.

L'espace d'un instant, cette observation et son imagination s'était associée et elle avait cru distinguer une forme blanche dans l'obscurité des bois.

Heureusement, tout cela n'était que le fruit de ses fabulations. Rien de réel.

Par contre, l'endroit où elle déposa son regard sarcelle était pourvu de quelque chose qui n'était pas le fruit de son imaginaire.

A côté d'Alféa, sur la partie de la route qui n'était pas sous le dôme de protection de l'école, elle voyait distinctement un objet flotté. Et, il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour deviner ce que c'était :

Un robot de surveillance Zénithien.

Alors… On la surveillait ? C'était à ce point ?

Un main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant tressaillir de surprise.

_\- ___Oups. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fais peur.__

La demoiselle aux cheveux magentas se retourna pour faire face à son amie. Cette dernière, les yeux bouffis de sommeil, lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_\- ___Musa ? Tu ne dors pas ?__

__\- Je dormais, __dit-elle_, ___je t'ai entendu sortir de la chambre. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?__

_\- ___Non___,_ répondit la fée de la technologie en lançant un regard rapide à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu le robot, __j'ai le sommeil un peu perturbé ces derniers temps…__

Sa colocataire hocha la tête. Tout le monde avait remarqué que Tecna avait un sommeil particulièrement étrange depuis quelques semaines. Elle qui avait l'habitude de faire des nuits de pile poil sept heures, elle en dormait désormais près de douze et faisait de nombreuse siestes ou micro-siestes tout le long de la journée. Ses rêves semblaient aussi très troubles étant donné le nombre de fois que Musa l'avait entendu se réveiller en sursaut. Sa crise de la dernière nuit avait achevé de la convaincre.

_\- ___Tu sais...___Lui _dit-elle_, ___avec Flora, on se fait souvent des tisanes… Ça ne règle pas tout les problèmes mais ça aide à se détendre. Ça te dirais que l'on s'en partage une ? Vu qu'on est toute les deux réveillées.__

__\- Pourquoi pas… __Répondit vaguement Tecna.

_\- ___Génial. Reste ici, je reviens dans deux minutes.__

La fée de la technologie regarda son amie s'éloigner et, une fois qu'elle fut assurer qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'observer, elle se retourna pour regarder de nouveau en direction de l'endroit où elle avait vu le robot. Durant le court échange qu'elle avait eu avec sa colocataire, elle avait cru le voir se déplacer et elle pouvait, dorénavant, constater qu'elle avait vu juste. Le robot avait disparu.

Elle joignit ses mains et, doucement, elle murmura un sort.

_« ___Magie dont je suis pourvue, rends visible à mes yeux ce que je n'ai aperçu. »__

Puis, elle écarta ses mains et une carte d'Alféa apparut sur laquelle une multitude de petits points verts lumineux étaient présents. Elle se concentra et affina mentalement ses paramètres de recherches de telle sorte qu'il ne resta, sur la carte, qu'une dizaine de points. Des robots zénithiens.

Elle s'en doutait mais elle en avait, désormais, la certitude.

On l'observait.

On l'espionnait.

Elle ne savait pas comment le capitaine William avait pu en disposer autant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment sans se faire prendre mais, les faits étaient là. Ils étaient tous répartis à des endroits stratégiques.

L'un se trouvait dans le bureau de Faragonda.

L'autre, celui qu'elle avait aperçu sans doute, gravitait dans le parc qui entourait le bâtiment.

L'un se baladait dans les couloirs.

Le suivant semblait se mouvoir d'une salle de classe à l'autre.

Il y en avait même un dans leur dortoir !

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le sentir ? Elle était une fée de la technologie et cette petite merveille technique provenait de sa propre planète ! Les sentiments de la jeune femme obstruaient-ils à ce point son jugement ?

Le roi Cryos avait peut-être raison… Peut-être qu'ils représentaient un réellement un danger pour les Zénithiens… Peut-être que sa politique avait un sens.

Tecna mit fin à son sort, désemparée. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle s'en voulait de ne pas être aller à l'encontre de l'autorité du roi et, maintenant, elle remettait en question sa propre façon de penser.

La demoiselle soupira en se frottant les tempes.

Qu'était-elle censée faire désormais ?

Dans la salle commune, ignorant tout des pensées soucieuses de son amie, Musa avait sorti deux tasses joliment décorées de leur rangement et attendait que l'eau ne finisse de chauffer.

_« ___Zut, __se dit elle soudainement_, ___j'ai oublié la tisane dans ma chambre ! »__

Elle s'empressa donc de rejoindre la pièce qu'elle partageait avec Tecna afin d'y chercher l'ingrédient manquant et principal d'une décoction de plante digne de ce nom. Doutant de la retrouver facilement dans le noir complet, elle alluma la lumière en pénétrant dans la pièce et se dirigea, d'un pas décidé, vers son côté de la chambre puis le contempla la mine défaite.

Elle avait complètement oublié où elle avait, exactement, « ranger », le petit sachet que lui avait donné Flora. A dire vrai, elle oubliait très souvent où se situaient la plupart de ses affaire. De ce fait et comme à chaque fois, elle se mit à chercher à l'aveuglette, ouvrant tiroirs, portes de placard, boîtes, soulevant draps, livres et vêtements dans l'espoir de tomber, par le plus grand des hasards, sur l'objet de ses convoitises. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, la jeune femme finit par retrouver le dit sachet dans un endroit qui, pour une fois, n'était pas incongru.

_« ___Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit ! Pour une fois que c'est logique ! »__

La fée de la musique allait se saisir de la décoction de plantes lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'une petite boîte C'était celle qu'Ophélia lui avait donné le soir où elle s'était confiée à elle. Musa avait prit deux trois comprimés ce jour-là et celui qui suivit et n'y avait pas retouché depuis et non comptait pas le refaire de sitôt. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sa main se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par elle. Elle la prit, en même temps que le petit sac en tissu et reprit la direction de la salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la bouilloire, elle constata que l'eau était chaude et commença à la verser dans les tasses qu'elle avait sorti quelques instants plus tôt. Elle prit, ensuite, deux petites boules à thé qu'elle remplit du mélange de plantes et plongea l'une des deux dans le récipient bleu foncé avant de fixer la boîte de cachets qu'elle avait prise avec elle.

Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle avait dur à définir si celle-ci était bonne ou mauvaise.

Elle lança un rapide coup d'oeil vers le balcon où elle vit que son amie, dos à elle, n'avait pas bougé.

De loin, elle pouvait constater à quel point l'angoisse et la tristesse rongeait Tecna : elle semblait amaigri, plus pâle. Elle se tenait voûtée comme si elle voulait disparaître. Et cela lui pesait de plus en plus de ne pouvoir lui finir en aide.

Elle se sentait impuissante.

Si seulement elle pouvait la soulager… Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

La décharger de son fardeau pour qu'elle puisse retrouver un peu d'insouciance.

Musa se sentit prise d'une soudaine impulsion_. _

_« ___Il n'y a pas à hésiter ! »__ pensa t-elle en prenant deux comprimés qu'elle fit se dissoudre dans la seconde tasse.

D'expérience, elle savait qu'ils se dilueraient en peu de temps et, elle ne se trompa pas car, une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus rien des comprimés effervescents. Ils s'étaient dissous et rien ne laissaient à penser qu'ils avaient un jour existé… Si ce n'est le goût que Musa savait léger.

_« ___Il passera inaperçu dans l'infusion. » __se dit-elle en mettant la deuxième boule à thé à tremper.

_\- ___Musa ?__

La fée de la musique sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à une Tecna au regard fatigué. Elle s'était approchée d'elle si doucement qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

_\- ___Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu as besoin d'aide pour le thé ?__

_\- ___Euh, non… __bafouilla son interlocutrice tout en se saisissant de la petite boîte de manière discrète,__ je viens de le mettre à infuser…__

_-___ Ah… D'accord___. Merci._ Répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas tout en prenant la tasse violette avec un léger sourire

Musa soupira intérieurement. Son amie ne semblait pas avoir aperçu le « médicament »… Et tant mieux ! Elle aurait bien eu du mal à lui expliquer sa provenance et la raison de sa présence dans leur dortoir. L'objet du délit disparu rapidement dans la poche de son pyjama et les deux femmes allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé afin de siroter leurs décoctions dans le calme avant de reprendre le chemin de leurs lits.

* * *

_-___ Dors bien Musa.__

__\- Toi aussi Tec. Je suis sûre que le thé de Flora va t'aider à trouver le sommeil.__

__« Ainsi que la petite chose que j'ai mise dedans. »__ pensa t-elle avec satisfaction.

La fée de la musique ignorait si, moralement, il était acceptable de faire ce qu'elle avait fait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa petite expérience aurait des effets positifs sur son amie. Effets qu'elle pensait déjà pouvoir observer… Enfin, peut-être tentait-elle de se convaincre mais elle avait eu l'impression que, dès la première gorgée avalée, la demoiselle aux yeux sarcelles s'était un peu détendue. Certes, elle avait jeté des regards un peu suspicieux dans la pièce tout du long comme si elle cherchait quelque chose mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas trop. La férue de technologie avait toujours eu cette drôle de manie d'observer et d'analyser tout ce qui l'entourait. Voir se manifester un tel comportement à nouveau laissa penser à la femme aux cheveux jais que rien n'était perdu pour sa colocataire et c'est sur ces pensées positives qu'elle s'endormit.

Allongée dans son lit, Tecna ne tarda pas, elle non plus, à sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle se sentait calme. Pourtant la situation dans laquelle elle était n'avait rien d'apaisante. Pourtant,elle avait l'impression d'être un peu plus légère. Peut-être que le thé que Musa lui avait servi possédait réellement des vertus apaisantes ? Elle avait toujours été sceptique au sujet de l'effet des plantes sur l'organisme.

_« ___Je devrais en toucher deux mots à Flora » __pensa t-elle en s'endormant.

Le silence s'installa dans les chambres de la fée de la musique et de celle de la technologie. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, toutes deux dormirent d'un paisible et profond sommeil.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle Tecna se réveilla, il était déjà 10h et elle fût étonnée d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps sans n'avoir fait un seul cauchemar. Autre chose l'étonna, elle se sentait plutôt en forme aujourd'hui.

Alors, tout en s'asseyant, elle entreprit de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle n'avait plus mal de tête, ni mal à la nuque ou encore moins au ventre. Aucune nausée en vue non plus. Elle avait faim sans être vraiment affamée ce qui était rassurant. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'appétit. Et, surtout, elle avait l'impression d'avoir les idées claires. Ses pensées semblaient filer sans problème, son esprit ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter, sans aucun discernement, sur chacune d'entre elles.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir réfléchir convenablement à savoir de manière méthodique comme elle avait toujours l'habitude de le faire ! Cette perspective lui mit du baume au coeur. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait aussi plus ressenti depuis un petit temps.

_« ___Bien, procédons par ordre ! » __Se dit elle en tendant son bras pour attraper une petite tablette et un stylet posés sur sa table de nuit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa logique, elle voulait en profiter.

Assisse sur son lit, la tablette sur ses genoux légèrement relevés, elle enclencha la prise de note numérique et s'apprêta à commencer à écrire avant de se souvenir de quelque chose : Cryos la surveillait. Elle avait détecté des robots hier. Peut-être l'espionnait-il aussi à travers ses propres appareils technomagiques ?

_« ___Vision technomagique ». __chuchota t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ces derniers brillaient de magie. Durant la nuit, afin de repérer d'éventuels appareils, elle avait usé d'un sort moins complexe lui permettant ainsi d'avoir un vue d'ensemble de toute l'école. Celui qu'elle employait maintenant lui permettait de déceler les moindres incohérences technomagiques des environs en plus des robots espions, elle pouvait donc détecter n'importe quelle intrusion dans des systèmes technologiques. La moindre anomalie ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle était la fée de la technologie !

Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur sa tablette, elle constata que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pouvant lire à travers les circuits et les lignes de codes, elle se rendait bien compte qu'un pirate informatique s'était infiltré dans son réseau. Il voulait être au courant de chacun de ses dires en plus de ses faits et gestes… Pour être certain qu'elle ne commette pas la moindre erreur… C'était plutôt astucieux. La capitaine William avait sûrement juger que, dans son état émotionnel instable, elle aurait été incapable de déceler cet intrus… Et cela aurait sûrement été le cas si elle n'avait pas recouvert aussi soudainement une partie de son énergie.

Elle examina ses autres appareils. Téléphone, ordinateur, … Elle passa tout au peigne fin. Chacun d'entre eux étaient sous surveillance et, en combinant son sort nocturne avec celui qu'elle employait, elle pu rapidement se rendre compte que ceux de ses amies l'étaient aussi.

Décidément, rien n'était laissé au hasard…

_« ___En premier lieu, il faut que je me débarrasse de ces intrus ! » __Pensa t-elle en se rasseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

Dans cette position, elle se sentait totalement détendue et prête à lancer un contre-sort puissant pour bloquer le pirate informatique et désactiver, par la même occasion, le robot espion présent dans le dortoir. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces. Rapidement, alors qu'elle s'élevait légèrement dans les airs, elle vit apparaître, derrières ses paupières closes, une rangée de chiffres et de lettres, des codes défilèrent puis des équations apparurent. Avec une grande habilité et une rapidité étonnante, Tecna les résolues les unes à la suite des autres avant de se laisse choir à nouveau sur son lit. Elle avait fini… Elle avait annihilé tout intrus. Elle avait réussi à s'arracher de l'emprise de Cryos ne serait-ce que dans son dortoir car ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas suffisamment puissants pour englober la superficie totale d'Alféa. Il le remarquerait sûrement mais ne tenterait rien. Elle en était certaine.

Elle pouvait, désormais, concentrer son énergie sur des tâches plus importantes. Doucement, elle reprit sa tablette et son styler puis, elle se mit à noter tout les soucis auxquels elle était confrontée pour le moment.

_**\- Échec au test**_

_**\- Départ d'Alféa dimanche pour Zénith… Lieu inconnu.**_

Elle inscrit, ensuite, ce qui lui avait été demandé d'être fait.

_**\- Se désinscrire d'Alféa**_

_**\- Trouver une bonne justification**_

_**\- N'en parler à personne**_

Et nota ce qui lui passait par l'esprit tel un brainstorming.

_**Je ne suis pas en accord avec la politique de ma planète. J'aimerais pouvoir y changer quelque chose mais je ne sais comment faire. En parler à Faragonda serait une idée mais je pense bien que son bureau est sous surveillance. De plus, elle en référerait sûrement au conseil interplanétaire et ses membres auraient sûrement des réticences à poursuivre le roi… D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il possède une certaine influence sur le conseil même si je ne sais pas de quel type. En tant que fée gardienne, j'ai entendu certaines rumeurs parmi les haut placés politique de ma planète… S'il s'avère qu'il y a corruption au sein du conseil, Cryos sera presque instantanément au courant de ma tentative et il s'en prendra à ma mère, à Faragonda… **_

Prévenir la doyenne était donc trop risqué. Tecna barra mentalement cette idée.

_**Le seul moyen de réussir à faire s'intéresser le conseil interplanétaire à la politique que mène Cryos sur Zénith serait qu'il y ait, pour cela, un scandale, un attrait médiatique dessus. Ainsi, le plus grand nombre ferait pression sur eux et ils ne pourraient plus ignorer le problème. Mais, la question demeure, comment puis-je attirer les regards sur ce qui se passe sur Zénith et en aussi peu de temps ? Comment créer le scandale ? **_

Plongée dans ses pensées, la fée de la technologie mordilla son stylet : un petit tic chez elle qui s'exprimait surtout lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Mâchouiller l'aidait à mieux penser, elle ignorait pourquoi.

Créer du scandale, créer du scandale… Elle qui avait toujours été docile sur sa planète natale de crainte de se faire trop remarquer, elle se retrouvait à faire face à un problème insoluble. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de demander conseil à Stella. Elle sourit à cette idée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre mais il était comique d'envisager les propositions que son amie lui aurait faite. Soudainement, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

_« ___Vendredi,____ c'est la journée spéciale en notre honneur ! »__

Ce jour-là, elle aurait un temps de parole ! Pour parler de sa vie, de son histoire… Semblable à des milliers d'autres de Zénithiens ! L'événement allait attiré une foule de curieux ! Elle avait entendu Stella et Layla discuter du nombre de places de l'amphithéâtre de Magix qui partaient, apparemment à une vitesse folle. A ce moment, cette information lui avait semblé anecdotique mais, désormais, elle l'a confortait dans un plan un peu fou.

Elle allait se servir de la médiatisation de l'événement pour mettre enfin la politique mise en place sur Zénith en espérant que tout cela fasse assez scandale pour que le conseil interplanétaire soit contraint d'agir. Il n'existe qu'une seule chose qui ne peut-être corrompue : une foule en colère.

Néanmoins, il subsistait une autre question que la jeune femme écrit sur son écran :

_**Comment faire pour que les gens me croient ? Je n'ai aucune preuve matérielle ou visuelle à leur fournir...**_

Elle eu beau réfléchir, elle ne trouva pas de solution.

Petit à petit, dans la pièce voisine, la fée de la technologie se mit à attendre du bruit, de l'agitation, signe évident que certaines de ses camarades de dortoir étaient enfin debout. Prise d'une soudaine envie de discuter avec elles, elle éteignit sa tablette et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci franchit, elle fût heureuse de voir Flora entrain de faire chauffer de l'eau ainsi que Bloom, allongée dans le canapé, qui semblait vouloir achever sa nuit à cet endroit.

_\- ___Bonjour, __dit-elle d'une voix légère qui l'a surpris.

La fée de la nature, jusque là dos à elle, se retourna et, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, lui renvoya un sourire joyeux chargé de tendresse.

_\- ___Bonjour Tecna. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as vraiment bonne mine aujourd'hui !__

La demoiselle aux cheveux magentas hocha doucement la tête avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés. Curieuse, la jeune femme encore endormie entrouvrit les yeux pour vérifier les dires de sa colocataire.

_\- ___C'est vrai que tu as l'air en meilleur forme…__

Son coeur manqua un battement. Bizarrement, elle sentait son sursaut de confiance et d'énergie se fendiller.

_\- ___Comment ça ? Je… ____J'avais l'air d'aller mal ?__

__\- Mal, je dirais pas mais étrange… Oui, un peu…__

__\- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ces derniers temps ?__ Lui demanda Flora avec douceur, tu peux tout nous dire si tu en as besoin.

__\- Oui… Comme sur Timmy et toi par exemple.__

A l'évocation du nom de son petit copain, Tecna sentit la nausée lui monter et pleins d'émotions négatives la prendre d'assaut : la honte, la tristesse, la culpabilité, la colère. Elle avait l'impression de voir les ténèbres se rapprocher d'elle. Et, dans un instant de conscience, elle s'interrogea : comment pouvait-elle passer d'un apaisement complet à un état émotionnel aussi extrême en une fois ?

_\- ___Vous avez des soucis ?__

Des soucis, ce terme semblait très mal choisi pour définir la situation dans laquelle elle était vis-à-vis de lui pour le moment. Elle se remémora la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu une réelle conversation tout les deux… La dernière en date d'ailleurs. Cela faisait déjà un bon mois, une éternité pour elle d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle était avec le spécialiste, elle communiquait sans cesse avec lui et celui lui manquait. Elle se remémora l'instant qui avait précédé cette discussion. Cela avait été un si beau moment, une si belle nuit…

Le souvenir de cette nuitée fît dériver son esprit vers d'autres souvenirs tout aussi agréables, vers des instants de complicités et d'intimités qu'ils avaient eu tout les deux. Des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

\- A la vue de ton sourire, je dirais que tout va bien.

Tecna hocha la tête afin de donner le change. Non, tout n'allait pas bien mais elle avait assez d'énergie à disposition pour faire semblant. Car,parler de la cause de son problème avec Timmy la pousserait à parler de choses encore plus douloureuses et ça : elle ne se sentait pas de le faire. En parler avec Musa avait déjà été éprouvant à l'époque. Elle ne voulait pas, à nouveau, à avoir affronter cela.

_\- ___Bonjour tout le monde.__

Comme si elle avait été attiré par les pensées de son amie, la fée de la musique, toujours en pyjama, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, les yeux encore à moitié fermés.

_\- ___Bien dormi ? __Lui demanda Flora.

_\- ___Oui et vous ? __Répondit-elle.

_\- ___Bof. ___Réagirent à l'unisson la fée de la nature et celle de la flamme du dragon sans donner plus d'explications._

_\- ___Moi, j'ai très bien dormi. Je crois que le thé de Flora m'a beaucoup aidé.__

A cette phrase, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains faillit lâcher la tasse qu'elle avait en main.

_-___Tu as bu un de mes thés ? __

La demoiselle avait de quoi être surprise en effet car Tecna avait toujours été réfractaire à l'idée de goûter ses décoctions de plantes. Elle avait eu beau tenté de la convaincre de la vertu des plantes, la fée de la technologie n'avait eu de cesse de refuser toutes les « dégustations » qu'elle lui avait proposé.

_\- ___Oui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et Musa m'a fait goûté un mélange que tu lui as préparé. Je me suis endormie facilement par la suite. Tu as peut-être raison, les plantes ont peut-être des vertus apaisantes.__

Un sourire illumina le visage de son interlocutrice.

_-___ Je suis entrain de prépar____er____ un thé énergisant, si tu as envie, tu pourrais y goûter.__

La fée de la technologie hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire au coin. Flora, ravie, poursuivit la préparation de sa décoction en lui précisant qu'elle en avait encore pour quelques minutes.

_\- ___D'accord. En attendant, je vais aller me changer maintenant que Musa est debout.__

La jeune femme aux cheveux magentas ainsi que celle aux cheveux jais se retrouvèrent, l'instant d'après, seules dans leur chambre.

_\- ___Musa ?__

__\- Oui ?__

__\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai raconté… A sujet de… Tu sais quoi ?__

L'intéressée releva les yeux afin de croiser le regard sarcelle de son amie. L'ambiance s'était soudainement faite plus grave, plus lourde. Comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur elle, Musa sentit le frisson de la culpabilité la parcourir. Pourquoi Tecna voulait-elle aborder ce sujet ? Était-elle au courant des confidences qu'elle avait faite à l'infirmière la concernant ?

_\- ___En fait… Je, j'en ai parlé à Timmy. C'est pour ça que je ne le vois plus…__

__\- Tu… Tu lui en as parlé ? Mais, quand ?__

__\- Un mois… Je crois. Lors de notre dernier rendez-vous. On était si proches et je me suis sentie si mal. Il a bien vu que quelque chose clochait et il a voulu que je lui explique ce que c'était. Et je … Je…__

La fée de la musique vit les épaules de sa colocataire se mettre à tressauter comme si cette dernière pleurait. De dos, elle ne pouvait distinguer son visage mais elle n'entendait point de larmes. Comme si son corps avait brûlé toutes les réserves de liquide et qu'il se retrouvait à sec, asséché. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire couler.

_-___ Je regrette Musa… Je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler ! J'ai honte, tellement honte.__

La fée aux traits asiatiques enlaça son amie de ses bras tout en lui murmurant.

_-___ Je t'interdis ____de penser ça Tec.____T____u n'es pas responsable…__

__\- Il est parti Musa. Il est parti en disant qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.__

__\- Timmy a dit ça ?__

La demoiselle hocha la tête. Alors que Musa rumina de haineuses pensées à l'encontre du spécialiste. Et dire que c'est elle qui avait conseillé Tecna de faire part à son petit copain de ce qu'elle avait subit et de toute la détresse et la douleur qui en découlait. Et lui...

_L_ui qui avait bravé milles dangers.

Lui qui avait tout fait pour la retrouver dans les méandres de la dimension magique.

Lui qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sa petite amie.

Il la laissait tomber au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de son soutien.

La fée de la musique enlaça son amie, la berçant doucement dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. Celle-ci, fort peu câline, se déroba à son étreinte amicale.

_-___ Je suis désolée Tec. Si j'avais su, j'aurais…__

__\- Tu n'aurais ____rien____ pu faire. De toute façon, je ne voulais pas en parler… Et je ne comptais pas le faire mais… Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que c'est plus simple pour moi… D'exprimer des choses… C'est assez bizarre.__

A ces mots, Musa tiqua en repensant aux comprimés qu'elle lui avait fait prendre, à son insu, durant la nuit. Pour les avoir aussi consommer il y a quelques jours, elle pouvait reconnaître leurs effets dans l'état étrange que son amie tentait de lui décrire. Elle sourit. En se réveillant ce matin, elle avait eu quelques doutes qu'en au fait d'ainsi « soigner » une personne sans son consentement. Était-ce, si ce n'est légalement, moralement justifiable ?

Mais, en voyant Tecna, un peu plus en forme que d'habitude, qui avait même esquisser un sourire, elle se disait que c'était une bonne chose finalement. La prise de ces comprimés lui permettront de sortir de son trou, de retrouver un brin de lucidité et ainsi de prendre elle même la décision de se faire suivre.

_\- ___Je vois. J'ai déjà connu ce genre de sentiment. __Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux jais en repensant à la période de deuil ayant suivit la mort de sa mère.

La fée de la technologie lui lança un sourire un peu timide. Sa colocataire parlait rarement de sa parente décédée et elle ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'elle l'évoquait. Par moment, la demoiselle rêvait que lui soit fournit, comme pour un nouveau gadget, un manuel d'utilisation pour gérer les relations humaines dans lesquelles elle avait souvent difficile à exceller.

Trois coups, assez doux, frappés à la porte, interrompirent l'échange silencieux qu'elles avaient. C'était Flora qui venait leur dire que leurs tasses étaient prêtes. Les deux amies finirent de s'habiller et les rejoignirent dans la salle commune où toutes les filles, à l'exception de Stella, étaient réunies. Layla était arrivée près d'une minute après qu'elles ne soit parties se changer. La fée des fluides, visiblement en pleine forme, salua les deux nouvelles arrivantes avant de reprendre une conversation qu'elle avait entamé avec Bloom.

_\- ___Donc, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement cette nuit ?__

__\- Eh ben, vers ____quatre heure, j'ai été réveillé par un drôle de bruit.__

__\- Bloom ! __S'exclama Flora, qui venait de s'asseoir à leurs côtés, visiblement assez gênée.

La princesse d'Andros lança un regard amusé à la demoiselle avant d'inviter son amie aux cheveux roux à poursuivre son histoire. Tecna, qui semblait intriguée par le contenu de la conversation, se joignit à elles. Seule Musa demeura debout avec, dans sa main droite, deux des comprimés effervescents qu'elle avait pensé à vite attrapé avant de sortir de la chambre. Ayant remarqué que ces derniers semblaient avoir un impact positif sur le moral de son amie, elle était bien déterminée à lui en donner à nouveau histoire que cette « petite forme psychique » se maintienne sur la durée. Elle n'allait pas attendre éternellement que l'infirmière scolaire n'agisse. Elle ne se rendait clairement pas compte de la gravité de l'état dans laquelle se trouvait sa colocataire depuis près d'un mois. Ainsi, elle repéra les deux tasses qui leurs étaient à Tecna et à elle. Elle se dirigea vers elles et s'empressa de jeter les deux comprimés dans la tasse violette, comme elle l'avait déjà fait au milieu de la nuit quelques heures plus tôt, profitant de la distraction d'une bonne partie du groupe.

_-___ En fait, Flora était debout sur son lit et elle arrêtait pas de dire : Si vous ne me rendez pas cette chaussette, je me vengerais et je ferais pousser des milliers de ronces dans votre placard à balais !__

_\- ___Quoi ? Mais, je n'ai jamais dit ça !__

__\- Mais si, je t'assures ! En plus, tu te tenais comme ça !__ Poursuivit la fée terrienne qui se leva et pris une posture très décontractée avec un bras mollement tendue vers l'avant désignant du doigt quelque chose dans le lointain, __et tu arrêtais pas de répéter cette phrase !__

Le petit groupe éclata de rire en tentant de s'imaginer la douce Flora entrain de proférer des menaces aussi absurdes ce qui fait encore plus rougir cette dernière qui n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention. De son côté, la fée de la musique jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans la tasse violette et contesta, avec soulagement, que les comprimés qu'elle y avait mis s'étaient déjà entièrement dilués et qu'il ne restait, à l'oeil nu, nul trace de son passage. Elle saisit alors les deux tasses et alla rejoindre ses amies dans la partie « salon » de la grande pièce de séjour, tendit la violette à sa colocataire aux cheveux magentas et écouta, avec attention, la suite du récit.

_\- ___Ensuite, elle est descendue du lit et à fait la tour de la chambre plusieurs fois. Kiko sur ses talons. Elle a même failli l'écraser.__

A cette information, la fée de la nature écarquilla grand les yeux.

_\- ___Quoi ? Non, j'ai vraiment fait ça ?__

__\- Hum hum.__

__\- Alors, c'est pour ça que Kiko n'a pas voulu des carottes que je lui ai fais pousser ce matin.__

__\- Oui, il t'en veux.__

Le petit groupe se mire à rire de bon coeur face à l'embarras évident de leur amie qui s'empressa de cacher son visage entre ses mains.

_\- ___Qu'est ce que vous fait rire ? __Demanda une voix endormie.

L'ensemble des Winx présentes se retournèrent pour faire face à la plus grande dormeuse, Stella, qui, encore en pyjama, bailla bruyamment pour bien montrer qu'elle sortait tout juste de son lit.

_\- ___Bonjour la belle au bois dormant, ___la salua amicalement Layla, ___Bloom est entrain de nous raconter la crise de somnambulisme que Flora a faite la nuit dernière.__

__\- Et c'est hilarant ! __Renchérit Musa en tentant de calmer son fou rire.

Si la fée de la lune et du soleil semblait, jusque là, encore hésiter entre sommeil et réveil, cette information eu le mérite de la sortir de son hésitation. Tout un coup bien réveillée, elle jeta un regard emplie d'une malsaine curiosité vers le petit groupe et commença à se diriger vers les canapés.

_\- ___Si c'est aussi drôle que la dernière fois, je veux connaître tout les détails !__

_« ___CRRRRRR »__

Alors qu'elle marchait, un bruit étrange se fit entendre. Provenant de sous son pied, Stella était presque sûre qu'il n'était pas dû au craquage d'une articulation. La preuve, elle sentait bien quelque chose de légèrement dur sous ses voûtes plantaires. Elle avait écrasé quelque chose et elle avait peur de savoir ce que c'était. Affrontée la colère de l'une de ses colocataires et amies au saut du lit ne lui semblait pas être la meilleure manière de commencer sa journée. Un peu gênée, elle souleva doucement son pied et constata qu'elle avait marché sur un minuscule appareil…

_\- ___Tout va bien Stella ? __Demanda la princesse d'Andros en la voyant fixer le sol.

_\- ___Euh… Oui… J'ai juste… Écraser quelque chose et je crois bien que c'était à toi Tecna… Désolée.__

La fée de la technologie se retourna vers la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds lui lançant un regard interrogateur qui la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche de son amie avec les restes du tout petit appareil au creux de sa paume. S'attendant, lorsqu'elle en posa les fragments sur la table, à une avalanche de reproches comme la dernière fois qu'elle avait cassé l'écran de son petit ordinateur, Stella se mit à préparer, mentalement, quelques réponses cinglantes car, même lorsqu'elle était en tort, la jeune femme détestait rester sans rien dire et sans se défendre. Elle considérait cela comme un manque d'amour-propre. Néanmoins, elle fût étonnée par la réponse de son interlocutrice.

_\- ___Oh, c'est pas grave Stella.__

Tecna fût étonnée de constater l'effet que cette simple phrase eut sur l'entièreté de ses amies. Elle les fit ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés ce qui l'a fit s'interroger : elle n'était pas proche de ses machines au point de s'énerver à chaque fois qu'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose…. Si ? Enfin, peu lui importait la réponse car, l'appareil qui avait été cassé n'était clairement pas l'un des siens. Ce dernier, en forme de petit insecte, était un robot espion Zénithien. Celui même qu'elle avait désactivé magiquement ce matin.

_\- ___Ah, ben… Tant mieux alors… Euh, alors, qu'est ce que Flora a encore fait cette nuit ?__

Alors que ses amies reprirent le cours du récit nocturne, Tecna savoura la sensation de paix et de sérénité qu'elle ressentait à nouveau avec intensité. Elle ne savait si elle le devait au thé qu'elle venait de commencer de boire ou à cet appareil détruit devant elle qui était la preuve concrète que Cryos n'avait pas totalement emprise sur elle mais elle se sentait bien. Une idée lui vient soudainement à l'esprit et, alors que la discussion autour du somnambulisme de la fée de la nature arrivait à son terme, elle interrogea ses amies :

_\- ___Dites, vous pensez que Faragonda me laisserait utiliser la pierre souvenir aujourd'hui ? C'est pour ma présentation de vendredi. __

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Voici le chapitre suivant ! Enfin... J'ai pris du temps à l'écrire. Dans la version d'origine, ce chapitre était particulièrement long et il s'y passait beaucoup de choses (mais le rythme était assez moyen). Après de longues hésitations, j'ai décidé de le diviser en deux... Histoire de compenser. J'ai changé, aussi, le résumé. Je n'aimais plus le précédent... _

_Que dire de plus, à part le fait que, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas encore certaine du titre que je vais donner à ce chapitre. _

_Par contre, soyons bien clairs, ne faites pas comme Musa, ne donnez jamais de médicaments, des antidépresseurs, ... à quelqu'un sans son consentement. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose mais j'avais besoin de cette action pour la suite qui, je l'espère, arrivera bientôt. _

_J'ai un nouvel ordinateur ! L'ancien arrivait en bout de vie et j'ai été ... Contrainte d'en racheter un à cause de nombreux soucis que son grand âge me causait... De ce fait, quand j'ai téléchargé mon fichier depuis mon bureau sur fanfiction, j'ai constaté que l'intégralité du texte avait mis en italique et que certains mots étaient collés (va savoir pourquoi...). J'ai tenté de tout remettre en ordre mais peut-être qu'il subsiste, ci et là, quelques petits soucis. J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas..._

_En espérant que cela vous a plu, _

Amicalement,

Memori Plume


	9. Attention mesdames et messieurs

C'est à l'heure où la lune commence à s'effacer de la toile noire qu'est le ciel et que les premiers rayons du soleil se mettent à apparaître dans le lointain que la princesse Stella décida de se lever. Cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à s'extirper de son lit et du sommeil réparateur dans lequel elle était plongée quelques instants plus tôt. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la fée n'avait aucun mal à se lever de bonne heure… Il lui fallait juste une bonne raison pour le faire. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se lever si rien d'intéressant n'attendait derrière la porte de sa chambre. Et, sur Solaria, sa planète d'origine, il y avait toujours quelque chose de prévu : un bal, un dîner, des invités importants, des inaugurations, des réunions, … Finalement, à ses yeux, être à Alféa ressemblait plus à la notion qu'elle se faisait des vacances.

Hors donc, ce matin là, quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant allait se produire ce qui expliquait son réveil précoce. Elle voulait avoir le temps de se préparer comme il se devait pour cet événement. Cheveux, teint, tenue, rien ne devait être laisser au hasard. Elle allait devoir faire une présentation et s'adresser à un large public qui se trouvera en face d'elle et derrière des caméras. Ces personnes, pour la grande majorité, la connaissaient juste de nom. En tant que princesse de sang royal, elle savait pertinemment à quel point l'apparence était importante dans ce genre d'événement. On avait beau dire que le physique ne fait pas tout et que la véritable richesse réside à l'intérieur, la réalité n'en demeurait pas moins cruelle. Car, les êtres vivants, aussi ouverts d'esprits étaient-ils, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de juger les autres et ce en permanence. Toute petite, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était important qu'elle soigne son apparence pour cette simple raison. Car c'était sur celle-ci que les gens allaient forger leur première opinion. Dans le monde de la politique, il était crucial de faire forte impression dès le départ ainsi Stella, dès qu'elle fût en âge de le comprendre et ce bien trop tôt à son goût, avait toujours tout fait pour paraître irréprochable.

Il était donc logique que, aujourd'hui encore, elle consacre autant de temps à le paraître.

On ne change pas qui l'on est.

Allez, c'était parti, plus que trois heures avant qu'elle et les Winx ne partent d'Alféa pour se rendre à Magix.

Ça allait être juste.

* * *

\- _Tecna ? Ouh ouh, c'est l'heure, réveille-toi._

La fée de la technologie sentait une présence à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un qui cherchait à la réveiller. Le soucis, c'est que cette personne ignorait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Oscillant entre réveils brutaux et sommeil agité, elle avait passé une nuit en pointillés. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas voulu se lever et ne souhaitait toujours pas le faire pour l'instant. Elle souhaitait se terrer pour l'éternité dans les méandres de ses couvertures et se fondre dans un sommeil sans rêves. Pourtant, elle se força à ouvrir les paupières. Elle ne pouvait pas passer toute sa vie dans ses draps.

\- _Eh, c'est le grand jour. _Lui dit Flora avec un sourire lorsqu'elle croisa son regard noisette, _prépare toi, on doit partir dans une demie-heure._

\- _Il est quelle heure ? _Demanda t-elle avec une voix plus lasse que prévue.

\- _Huit heure._

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux fées et, alors que Tecna semblait observer l'ensemble de la chambre sans la voir, Flora fixa avec attention son amie. Le soleil n'étant pas encore totalement levé et les rideaux encore fermés, la seule source de lumière de la chambre provenait de la porte ouverte donnant sur la salle commune du dortoir. Malgré ce manque clair de luminosité, elle constatait quand même que sa copine semblait très pâle et elle pouvait clairement distinguer les cernes qui étaient venues se loger sous ses yeux. En effleurant sa main, elle sentit à quel point elle était moite et, inquiétée, elle porta la sienne à son front ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonné l'intéressée.

\- _Eh, qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

_\- Hum, tu as un peu chaude…_

_\- Flora, _protesta la jeune femme, _qu'est ce qui te prends ?_

La fée des fleurs ne répondit rien. De part sa grande différence d'âge avec sa sœur, elle avait développé une sorte d'instinct maternel, elle sentait quand les choses allaient mal et prenait très à cœur la santé de ceux qui composaient de son entourage.

\- _Je n'ai pas de fièvre, _déclara la férue de technologie en tentant de se mettre debout, _la façon dont tu vérifies la température est illogique._

_\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Peut-être que ce serait mieux que tu restes ici…_

_\- Non, je dois y aller. Je dois être là pour faire ma présentation. Je veux être là. _Répondit-elle avec un ton sec.

La fée de la nature la regarda avec inquiétude avant de marmonner un vague « _comme tu voudras ». _Voyant son amie se lever afin de s'apprêter, la demoiselle quitta la pièce sans échanger un autre mot avec la jeune femme.

Elle rejoignit, dans la salle commune, l'ensemble du groupe qui, à l'exception de Stella et Tecna, était déjà prêt.

\- _Elle est réveillée ? _Demanda Bloom.

_\- Oui mais elle m'inquiète un peu. Elle a de la fièvre mais elle souhaite quand même venir._

_\- En même temps, tu voudrais qu'elle fasse comment ? Notre présence est obligatoire. _Répondit Layla qui était entrain de lacer ses chaussures.

_\- Je sais mais…_

La fée de la flamme du dragon s'approcha de son amie et posa sa main sur son épaule dans le but de la rassurer avant de déclarer.

\- _Ne te fais pas de soucis Flora. On va lui donner un petit cachet pour la fièvre et on fera attention à ce qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop._

A ses mots, la fée de la musique tressaillit. Quelque chose venait de lui revenir à l'esprit : avant de se coucher, la veille au soir, elle avait eu la forte impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose, quelque chose de particulièrement important. Elle avait voulu se creuser la tête mais le sommeil l'avait très rapidement emporté. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée de la veille, avec Layla, sur leur présentation qu'elles avaient décidé de faire en duo et était littéralement crevée une fois cette tâche achevée. En entendant le mot « cachet », elle venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle avait oublié. Les comprimés de Tecna ! Ceux-là même qui lui permettaient, depuis trois jours-quatre jours, de voir la vie en rose ou, du moins, avec des nuances plus claires qu'avant, elle avait oublié de les lui donner ! D'habitude, elle faisait en sorte de lui en faire ingurgiter, à son insu, deux fois par jour. Elle y déployait une énergie et inventivité folle pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle était même aller voler quelques comprimés supplémentaires à l'infirmerie afin d'être certaine de ne pas en en tomber à court.

Intérieurement, elle sentit la panique l'envahir et, afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité des autres, prétexta à ses amies un besoin urgent afin d'aller s'isoler dans les toilettes. Une fois loin à l'abri des regards, elle s'interrogea sur les conséquences que pourraient avoir son oubli sur son amie. Ressentirait-elle un manque, un vide ? Ferait-elle une rechute ? Deviendrait-elle soudainement agressive ? Tout cela était impossible à prévoir. Peut-être devait-elle avouer à l'infirmière ce qu'elle a fait à savoir aller à l'encontre des ses souhaits et de sa morale ? Cette option la fit frémir. Non, hors de question de mettre en lumière ses actions.

« _Hum, il me suffirait peut-être de lui amener son comprimé pour la fièvre et de lui donner le mien à la place... »_

Mais, était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Elle en doutait fort. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la meilleure qu'elle ait eue. Si Tecna était réellement malade, elle l'empêcherait de se soigner correctement. Car, elle le savait, les « pilules magiques » et les médicaments « classiques », ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Mieux valait-il éviter ce mélange néfaste... Mais alors, que faire ?

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses réflexions, quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte. La trouvant fermée, la dites personne se mit à appeler.

\- _Y a quelqu'un dans la salle de bains ?_

Musa sursauta. C'était la voix de Tecna. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver ! Pourtant, en temps que fée de la musique, elle était dotée d'une très bonne ouïe mais qui, par des moments comme celui-ci, semblait sélective. Elle se maudit intérieurement avant de répondre.

-_ Je finis !_

Elle tira la chasse pour se donner bonne contenance alors que son cerveau rappelait à son bon souvenir que le gaspillage d'eau était un problème de taille sur Magix. Puis, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

Elle fit, alors, face à une Tecna plus morte que vive. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle et aussi fatiguée. Elle fût étonnée qu'elle ait réussi à se lever dans un tel état. Et, pourtant, toujours en pyjama elle tenait, dans ses mains, les vêtements qu'elle comptait porter durant la journée signe, au combien clair, qu'elle serait de la partie aujourd'hui.

-_ Eh, euh, tu vas bien ? Flora nous a dit que tu avais de la fièvre._

Tecna, ne sachant, certainement, que répondre, s'engouffra dans la salle de bains et referma brusquement la porte sur Musa qui, étonnée par tant de rudesse, n'avait de cesse de penser qu'elle avait fait une bêtise en tentant de soigner la Zénithienne à l'insu de son plein gré. Elle retourna dans la salle commune où Stella avait finit par rejoindre le reste du groupe, enfin prête.

-_ Bon, on y va ?_ Demanda t-elle avec impatience.

-_ Tecna se change._ Eu crû bon d'informer la femme aux cheveux jais en s'asseyant.

-_ Ah, elle est levée ?_

_\- Je lui ai donné de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre,_ répondit Flora,_ elle l'a pris puis m'a dit qu'elle se sentait d'attaque._

Désormais, il était donc impossible pour Musa de donner ses comprimés à Tecna. Si la fée de la musique avait pu se lamenter à haute et intelligible voix sans que cela ne paraisse suspect, elle l'aurait fait. Malheureusement, cela aurait impliqué, pour elle, de longues et pénibles explications quant aux motivations de ses actions. Donc, la jeune femme se tût à nouveau, préférant tout enfuir en elle mais, au fond d'elle, quelque chose bouillonnait. Elle ne saurait définir avec exactitude ce sentiment mais, une seule chose était sûre à ses yeux, il n'augurait rien de bon.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Tecna rassembla toute ses forces et son énergie pour se changer. Une fois que ce fût fait, elle s'assit quelques minutes par terre et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle avait beau avoir affirmé le contraire à son amie, elle ne se sentait pas bien… Pas bien du tout. Elle tremblait mais il était impossible pour elle de définir si cela était dû au stress de sa présentation, de sa future arrestation ou à une quelconque maladie ni même au froid. Elle suait aussi. Elle avait mal de tête et elle avait peur. Terriblement peur. Pourtant, elle devait y aller. Au moins pour lancer sa présentation. Elle devait y aller pour les autres. Toute cette histoire devait être révélée au grand public. Pour le bien de son peuple, de sa patrie d'origine, c'était son devoir de fée gardienne. Alors, peu assurée, elle se releva et se dirigea vers le lavabo où elle entreprit de se rincer le visage à l'eau fraîche histoire de se réveiller et de paraître, ainsi, plus en forme qu'elle ne l'était. Une fois que ce fût fait, elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses amies. Et, à aucun moment, elle ne chercha à regarder son visage dans le miroir qui ornait la salle de bain. Elle évita, comme la peste, de croiser son propre regard car, elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas ce qu'elle y lirait.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les filles du Winx Club étaient entrain de manger un bon petit-déjeuner dans l'un des cafés les plus branchés de magix. Les six fées avaient été priés par le corps enseignant de quitter l'école le plus tôt possible afin de ne pas créer d'agitations inutiles au sein de l'établissement. En effet, de nombreux fans de jeunes femmes allaient se rendre place durant la journée afin de participer à des activités et des ateliers étant en lien, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avec les exploits des plus célèbres élèves d'Alféa. Pour le confort de ces dernières ainsi que de l'ensemble même de l'école, il était préférable qu'aucune d'entre elles ne soient présentes dès l'ouverture des portes.

Ainsi, une fois arrivées dans la ville de Magix, les six amis étaient passées par amphithéâtre afin d'y déposer leurs affaires puis s'étaient rendues, sur les indications de Stella, dans ce café avaler un copieux petit-déjeuner. Très flatté et ravi de la pub que cela allait lui faire, le patron avait accepté d'ouvrir un peu plus tôt afin que les jeunes femmes puis se sustenter sans avoir à patienter. Il les avait, ensuite, installer dans un coin un peu à part de la salle qui restait néanmoins stratégique. Si le reste des tablées ne pouvaient vous entendre, elles pouvaient vous observer à leur guise sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Un bon plan pour le patron qui avait du flair. La présence des célèbres jeunes femmes intriguèrent rapidement ses clients habituels qui, lorsqu'ils vinrent chercher leurs petits en cas du matin, se mirent à les observer avant d'aller en parler autour d'eux. Résultat ? Il avait cinq fois plus de clients dans l'heure qui suivait l'ouverture qu'il n'en avait d'ordinaire. Leurs présences étaient vraiment bonnes pour ses affaires.

Autour de la table, loin de remarquer les curieux qui n'avaient de cesser de les observer, les étudiantes discutaient de la longue et belle journée qui se profilait.

\- _J'ai vraiment hâte de voir votre présentation ! _Dit Flora à l'attention de Musa et Layla.

_\- Merci, on a beaucoup travaillé pour que le résultat soit le plus harmonieux possible ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. _Répondit la fée de la musique avec un sourire.

\- _On va géré ! _Renchérit la princesse d'Andros en échangeant une poignée de main avec son amie.

La fée aux cheveux jais rigola doucement. Elle était heureuse de faire sa présentation avec elle. Elles avaient monté un mini-spectacle musical où se mêlait chant, danse et magie retraçant les chemins de leurs vies communes et individuelles. Faire cela ensemble représentait beaucoup pour elle. Car, si Musa aimait toutes ses autres amies d'un amour inconditionnel, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle parageait, avec la fée des fluides, une complicité et une dynamique bien particulière. Avec elle, tout ce qu'elle entreprenait était emprunt d'une folie et d'une originalité qu'elle ne retrouvait pas avec Tecna. Chaque jour et chaque sortie était une fête. Pour autant, cela n'enlevait pas de charmes aux instants qu'elle passait avec sa colocataire. Ils étaient, certes, plus calmes qu'avec l'énergique princesse des marées mais n'en demeuraient pas moins importants pour elle. Elle trouvait, chez son amie au regard sarcelle, une oreille attentive, de bons conseils et des instants de partages plus qu'agréable. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Layla et Tecna étaient ses meilleures amies. Chacune à leur manière.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à Tecna… Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour voir celle-ci entrain de trifouiller dans son assiette. Cette dernière contenait des crêpes recouvertes de sirop. Un petit-déjeuner fort sucré et très appétissant auquel la jeune femme ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup d'attention. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle semblait ailleurs, à milles lieux des conversations que le groupe pouvait bien avoir.

Stella, qui était assisse en face d'elle, avait aussi remarqué le manque d'énergie et d'entrain qui animait sa voisine si bien qu'elle tenta de lancer la conversation.

\- _Alors, Tec… Ton projet est prêt ?_

_\- Hum…_

_\- Tu comptes manger tes crêpes ?_

_\- Hum…_

Face à ce manque de réactions, elle tenta une nouvelle approche.

_\- Ce matin, j'ai renversé de l'eau sur ton ordinateur portable._

_\- Hum…_

Cette onomatopée fût celle de trop pour la princesse de Solaria qui frappa violemment son poing sur la table ce qui eut le mérite de faire revenir, quelque peu, la fée de la technologie à la réalité.

\- _C'__en est__ assez Tec ! Tes changements d'humeurs, j'en ai ras-le-bol ! Tu pourrais nous dire ce qui ne va pas une bonne fois pour toute ?!_

Bloom, qui était assisse à la droite de la blonde, la saisit par le bras.

-_ Calme toi Stel. Elle a la droit de ne pas être d'humeur à faire la fête._

\- _Désolée…_ Marmonna Tecna.

\- _C'est trop facile d'être désolée ! Tu tires tout le temps la tête !_

_\- Stella ! _S'exclama la fée de la musique.

Mais celle-ci ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, elle éclata et en profita pour laisser s'échapper la véritable raison de sa colère.

\- _Aujourd'hui, mes parents viennent me voir ! Ensemble ! Ça n'arrive jamais d'habitude mais, là, ils ont fait un effort ! J'aimerais que tout soit parfait pour l'occasion, est-ce trop demandé ?_

Tecna ne réagit pas, préférant fixer son assiette sans pour autant toucher à son contenu. Son objectif n'avait jamais été de gâcher la journée de ses amies de quelques façons que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour être dans l'ambiance, elle faisait en sorte d'être transparente, de ne rien dire et rien faire afin de ne pas ternir l'instant. Elle avait dur à comprendre en quoi cette méthode ne remplissait pas cet objectif.

Bloom, au contraire, comprenait parfaitement la frustration de la princesse de Solaria. Elle la connaissait plus personnellement que les autres et savait que Stella était particulièrement sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Ses parents, de part leur position de couple royal, n'avaient pas pu divorcer aussi facilement qu'un couple lambda. La monarchie de la planète ensoleillée prônait, depuis des générations, l'image de couples forts à travers l'âge et les épreuves. Jusqu'à Radius et Louna, la séparation n'avait jamais évoqué comme une solution lorsque le quotidien devenait pour chacun source de conflit permanent. Ainsi, durant de très longues années, les deux anciens amants ont tout tenté pour se réconcilier, recoller les morceaux et ce jusqu'à ce que leurs efforts ne se résument à s'éviter froidement l'un l'autre. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, Stella avait évolué dans un climat de tension marqué par des disputes répétées. Aujourd'hui, il était assez rare que le roi et la reine ne daignent passer du temps ensemble une fois leurs obligations royales communes effectuées. Lorsqu'ils en faisaient l'effort, c'était pour voir leur fille. Ils tentaient, tant bien que mal, dans ce genre d'instant, d'éviter toute dispute mais ce n'était pas toujours une franche réussite. Ainsi, lorsque cela se produisait, Stella voulait absolument que tout soit parfait afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent trouver une raison quelconque de se plaindre. C'était une obsession pour elle si bien qu'elle se mettait à reprocher tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

En connaissance de cause donc, la fée de la flamme du dragon décida donc de se mêler à la conversation. Si elle comprenait parfaitement sa meilleure amie, elle trouvait injuste qu'elle s'en prenne ainsi à la fée de la technologie.

\- _Stella ! Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais parfois tu dépasses les bornes ! Tais-toi un peu !_

La blonde ne répondit rien mais Bloom vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle ne devait certainement pas comprendre pourquoi celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur de coeur lui criait soudainement dessus alors qu'elle savait à quel point tout cela était important pour elle.

La princesse de Domino regretta amèrement de s'être emportée comme ça. Elle avait, parfois, tendance à avoir le sang chaud et s'énerver contre son amie n'était clairement pas la solution adéquate. Vu comment cela avait commencé cela risquait rapidement de partir en drama et elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à gérer ça un jour pareil. Néanmoins, avant que quoi que ce soit ne se dise ou ne se fasse entre les deux jeunes femmes, une voix interrompit le climat de tension qui s'installait.

\- _Ma mère ne peut pas venir…_

Les regards de l'ensemble de la tablée convergèrent vers Tecna. Celle ci avait la tête tellement baissée que sa chevelure recouvrait une grande partie de son visage tel un rideau derrière lequel elle pouvait se cacher.

\- _Je… Je… Je me doutais qu'elle viendrait pas et.. Je, je le sais déjà depuis une semaine mais…_

La première a distinguer l'approche des larmes dans la voix chevrotante de la jeune fée fût Flora qui, assisse à la droite de Bloom, se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle.

\- _Je pensais pas que ça me ferait aussi mal. _Acheva t-elle péniblement en se mettant à pleurer.

Surprises, Layla, Musa, Bloom et Stella regardèrent les larmes, bien réelles, de Tecna s'écraser sur le bord de la table. Seule la fée des fleurs s'approcha et l'attira dans une douce étreinte que la demoiselle, pour une fois, ne refusa pas.

\- _Tu sais,_ finit par dire Layla en s'approchant à son tour, _mes parents ne viendront pas non plus. Tu n'es pas la seule._

_\- Oui, _renchérit la fée rousse, _c'est pareil pour moi mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne pensent pas à moi. Ta mère est sûrement occupée._

\- _Elle est toujours occupée ! _S'exclama Tecna, plus fort qu'elle ne le désirait, la jeune femme aux cheveux magentas, _elle en a rien à faire de moi !_

_\- Ne dis pas ça Tec ! _S'écria Stella.

-_ Elle a raison, _renchérit Flora, _la tristesse et la colère te __f__ont dire des choses que tu ne penses pas._

La fée de la technologie ne répondit rien. Musa, qui n'avait pipé mot jusque là, comprenait pourquoi. Elle savait quelle genre de relation entretenait mère et fille et elle trouvait son sentiment parfaitement justifié. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas là, la seule raison de son silence. La jeune femme était surtout choquée d'entendre son amie tenir ainsi des propos sur sa vie privée et surtout fondre en larmes devant l'ensemble de leur groupe. Ce n'était pas elle. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

\- _Et ton père ? Il sera là j'espère ! _Demanda la Solarienne en espérant détourner la conversation d'un point malheureux.

Les larmes de Tecna redoublèrent silencieusement.

C'est l'instant que Musa choisit pour se lever. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers son amie et lui prit le bras avec grande douceur.

\- _Viens Tec, on va sortir deux minutes._

La Zénithienne ne répondit rien mais ne se fit pas prier. La tête basse, elle devança la jeune femme aux cheveux jais qui, face à l'incompréhension de ses amies, répondit dans un souffle :

\- _Je vous expliquerai._

_« Ou pas, _pensa t-elle, _ça dépendra d'elle. » _

Les deux fées se dirigèrent vers les sanitaires qu'elle trouvèrent, avec un certain soulagement, vides.

Une fois qu'elles furent entrées dans ceux des femmes, Musa s'empressa de verrouiller la porte pour plus d'intimité. Elle aurait préféré se rendre dehors mais, malheureusement pour elles, des curieux s'étaient amassés devant les sorties. Ainsi, elles se retrouvèrent désormais, toute les deux, cloisonnées dans l'antre des WCs. Pas le top, surtout quand on a le moral aussi bas mais cela semblait peu importer à Tecna qui s'essaya à même le sol sans se soucier de la propreté du lieu. Un peu dégoûtée, la fan de musique la rejoignit par terre.

\- _Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Tec ?_

_\- Je sais pas…_

_\- Tu parles jamais de ça d'habitude._

Ce commentaire sembla agacée la jeune femme.

\- _Et alors, peut-être bien que j'ai envie d'en parler ! Pour une fois !_

Musa tressauta en percevant la fureur dans sa voix. Si, deux secondes auparavant, Tecna semblait au trente-sixième dessous désormais, elle semblait plus que furieuse.

\- _Et peut-être bien que j'ai envie de gueuler sans raison, de crier sans raison, de hurler sans raison ! Pourquoi devrais-je avoir une raison sonnante et trébuchante pour faire les choses hein ?_

_Et pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici hein ? Pour me protéger ? Pour m'épargner leurs regards compatissants quand elles seront que je ne suis qu'une gamine non désirée, mal-aimée ? Et ben, je n'ai pas besoin de ça Musa ! Laisse moi tranquille ! Va plutôt traîner avec Layla et les autres et fous moi la paix ! _

Choquée par les propos de sa colocataire qui était, d'ordinaire, si calme et pleine de sang-froid, Musa ne fit pas un geste ce qui rendit son interlocutrice encore plus hystérique.

\- _SORS D'ICI ! SORS D'ICI JE TE DIS, SORS !_

Tout en criant, la jeune femme se mise à lui asséner des coups. Prise de panique, la fée de la musique finit par sortir en courant de la pièce dont Tecna finit par lui claquer la porte.

Musa resta devant quelques instants, interdite.

Que venait-il donc de se produire ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

Elle finit par rejoindre sa place à table, sa tête remplit de questions.

Tecna la rejoignit, cinq minutes après.

Ses yeux étaient rouges mais elle paraissait normal.

Les Winx finirent leurs petits-déjeuner et prirent la route de l'amphithéâtre de Magix.

Ni Musa, ni Tecna ne pipèrent mot de tout le trajet.

* * *

Il était près de onze heures quand l'amphithéâtre de Magix ouvrit ses portes au public. Des flots continus de spectateurs curieux et impatients s'y déversèrent. La salle fût rapidement comble. Ceux qui n'avaient pas de sièges demeuraient debout ou assis sur les nombreuses marches dont étaient composés l'endroit. Chaque surface carré était exploitée si bien qu'il était impossible pour quiconque de se déplacer sans heurter quelqu'un. C'était dire à quel point la popularité des six fées du Winx Club était grande.

Derrière le rideau de la scène, ces dernières observaient la foule avec appréhension. Elles même n'en revenaient pas qu'autant de monde se soit déplacer rien que pour elles. Sur les balcons, Stella repéra son père et sa mère, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Flora vit sa famille s'installer dans le parterre de devant. Musa, quant à elle, eut l'impression d'apercevoir son père avec Riven. Mais, elle n'était sûre de rien. En tout cas, tout ses visages familiers provoquèrent, chez les jeunes femmes, une vague de trac. Seule Tecna semblait épargner. Derrière les filles, elle fixait le sol en n'espérant qu'une seule chose : que le rideau se lève, que le spectacle commence et qu'elle puisse fuir cet endroit. Partir, loin. Ne jamais revenir. Elle n'avait envie que de ça.

\- _Oh, __regardez : on voit l__es caméras !_

_\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'on va passer à la télé !_

_\- Vous pensez que c'est du direct ? _

La fée de la technologie soupira et décida de se mettre à l'écart. Elle avait mal de tête. Sûrement dû au fait qu'elle avait pleuré tout à l'heure… Ou qu'elle s'était énervée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Et, à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait. Ses émotions, elle n'en avait plus vraiment le contrôle. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience et elle n'aurait bientôt plus la force de lutter bien longtemps contre elles. Il fallait juste qu'elle fasse cette présentation. Qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte sur la scène. Juste ça, puis elles les laisseraient l'envahir, elle les laisserait l'emporter. Elle se laisserait emporter. Car elle était lasse. Trop lasse.

Musa regarda son amie s'éloigner. Elle avait bien envie de faire de même alors, elle le fit, en prenant la direction opposée à cette dernière. Elle finit par trouver une porte menant à une sorte d'arrière cour. L'entrée et la sortie des artistes en somme. Elle inspira et expira l'air frais tout en repensant à la scène qui s'était jouée quelques heures plus tôt sous ses yeux. Elle ne s'en remettait pas. La façon dont Tecna lui avait crié dessus, sa fureur soudaine et la façon dont elle avait, relativement rapidement, retrouvé son calme. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas et cela l'inquiétait. Son état était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait et, elle s'interrogeait aussi, n'était-ce pas à cause d'elle ?

Elle savait bien que l'arrêt brusque de « pilules magiques » pouvaient rendre irritable mais pas que. Elle saisit son portable afin de faire une recherche. Elle avait un pressentiment. Et il était particulièrement mauvais.

* * *

Onze heures et demie, la présentation tant attendue des Winx démarra enfin. Comme d'habitude, c'était Bloom qui ouvrit le bal. La princesse de Domino entra sur scène avec du papier et des crayons. Qu'allait-elle donc bien pouvoir faire avec ? C'était la question que tout le public ainsi que les filles, en coulisses, devaient être entrain de se poser. La jeune femme avait été tellement secrète sur son projet… Néanmoins, une personne semblait complètement s'en foutre.

Et pour cause, Layla était entrain de chercher Musa depuis bien un bon quart d'heure. Leur présentation en duo n'hésitait un certain temps de préparation. Il fallait vérifier la playlist, accorder les instruments, brancher les câbles, … Et les deux jeunes femmes avaient, parmis leurs nombreux points communs, celui de la désorganisation.

Ainsi, la princesse des fluides marchait d'un pas rapide et énervé dans les coulisses à la recherche de son amie. Elle les avait déjà parcouru de long en large sans trouver une trace d'elle.

« _C'est pas possible. Elle a pas pu disparaître comme ça ! »_

Elle finit par apercevoir une porte qu'elle n'avait pas aperçu lors de son premier passage. Une sortie… Oui, peut-être que Musa était partie prendre l'air ! Et, son intuition s'avéra juste puisque la fée des marées tomba sur la Mélodienne qui, adossée au mur près de la porte, avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable. Ces derniers étaient, quant à eux, remplis de larmes.

\- _Eh, Musa ? Tout va bien ? Je te cherche partout. C'est bientôt à nous et on est pas prêtes ! Faut qu'on se dépêche._

L'intéressée déglutit et finit par tourner son regard vers la jeune femme. Ce dernier le terrifia car il semblait choqué, troublé.

\- _Layla, tu penses qu'Ophélia est dans la salle ?_

_\- Euhh, je crois que oui. Une partie de l'école y est en tout cas…_

_\- Il faut qu'on la trouve, tout de suite !_

_\- Pourquoi ?_

La demoiselle aux cheveux jais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, elle détourna la regard en marmonnant :

\- _J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible._

* * *

\- _Un jour, j'ai versé du piment dans la soupe d'un des banquets royaux qu'avait l'habitude d'organiser mon père à l'époque. Les invités étaient réputés pour avoir un palais particulièrement sensible. Je n'avais pas choisi le meilleur jour pour faire ma petite blague. Les convives sont partis en courant en oubliant tout sens des convenances. Et, depuis ce jour, le roi, mon père, jouit d'une très mauvaise réputation en terme de cuisine si bien que plus jamais il n'organisa de banquet laissant cette tâche fastidieuse à ma mère._

L'ensemble de la foule se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Les anecdotes que la princesse de Solaria contaient et illustraient avec des jeux de lumières étaient à la fois intéressantes et amusante. Elle avait, en moins d'une minute, touché le coeur du public et le constater la rassura. Il était difficile de passer après Bloom qui avait eu l'attention de tous avant même de commencer à animer ses dessins magiquement. Il fallait le reconnaître, la princesse de Domino possédait cette aura particulière qui faisait qu'elle était remarqué et remarquable sans avoir dit un seul mot. De plus, son histoire, connue de tous, était la plus attendue par les spectateurs. Dur dur de passer après un tel phénomène.

Néanmoins, jusqu'au bout, la fée de soleil et de lune réussit à garder le public de son côté et alla s'asseoir, par la suite, au premier rang face à la scène afin de contempler le passage de ses amies comme sa copine rousse l'avait fait avant elle.

C'était au tour de Layla et de Musa. Cette dernière monta sur scène avec moins d'assurance que d'ordinaire. Elle adorait être sur les planches, surtout si c'était pour faire de la musique comme maintenant mais, là, tout de suite, elle aurait préféré être ailleurs. A savoir, près d'Ophélia à lui raconter l'énorme bêtise qu'elle avait faite et à sortir tout de suite Tecna du pétrin dans lequel elle l'avait fourré.

La princesse d'Andros, fixa son amie, avec compassion. Elle sentait bien que celle-ci était inquiète. Néanmoins, elle lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'elles achèvent leur passage sur scène avant d'aller voir l'infirmière. C'était leur tour et, elles ne pouvaient pas se défiler. Cela pouvait bien attendre un peu. Pas vrai ?

* * *

Alors que les premières notes de la prestation de Layla et Musa s'élevaient doucement dans les heures. Tecna se sentait mal, stressée, épiée. Cela l'avait pris d'un coup d'un seul sans qu'elle n'y trouve une quelconque explication logique. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un petit coin et tentait, tant bien que mal, de gérer sa respiration saccadée sans grand succès. Elle avait des sueurs froides, avait l'impression constante que quelque chose allait lui fondre dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Elle sentait oppressée. Était-ce elle ou est ce que les murs se rapprochaient d'elle ? Qu'était-il entrain de lui arriver ?

Ça n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout…

« _J'en peux plus… Je veux que tout ça s'arrête... »_

* * *

Les applaudissements fusèrent encore lorsque la fée des fluides et de la musique regagnèrent les coulisses. Leur prestations semblaient être au goût du public même si Layla n'en était pas tout à fait satisfaite. Les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas été autant en harmonie que durant leurs répétitions et Musa avait perdu le rythme à de trop nombreuses reprises à son goût.

\- _Tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus attention ? Ce qu'on a montré était bien au deçà de ce qu'on est capable de faire et tu le sais parfaitement._

_\- Et alors ?_

_\- __Et alors ? Et alors quoi ? Tu aurais pu faire un effort !_

_\- J'ai fais un effort Layla, je suis montée sur scène au lieu d'aider Tecna !_

_\- C'était important pour moi !_

_\- La santé de Tecna est importante pour moi._

_\- Ouais et on voit où ça mène…_

Lorsque Layla se prit la gifle, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite qui la lui avait infligé. Et cette dernière ne lui fit réellement mal que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard choqué de la jeune femme aux cheveux jais qui n'en revenait clairement pas, elle non-plus, d'avoir ainsi blessé son amie.

La princesse d'Andros ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie des artistes, les larmes aux yeux.

Après Anne, après Nabu, c'était Musa qui l'abandonnait.

Et bien soit.

Certaines personnes étaient faites pour la solitude.

D'autres y étaient contraintes.

Elle sauta dans le premier bus en route pour Alféa.

Tout en contenant ses larmes.

* * *

Alors que l'on annonçait le passage, sur scène, de la fée de la technologie, Musa se précipita dans la salle à la recherche de la chevelure rousse de l'infirmière scolaire tout en tentant de ne pas penser au visage bouleversé de Layla.

« _Une crise à la fois. » _S'était-elle dit.

* * *

Lorsque son tour fût venu, Tecna recouvra partiellement ses esprits et, tel un spectre, elle s'était dirigée vers l'espace scénique avec lenteur se disant qu'après ça, tout serait fini. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrive devant le public, qu'elle utilise sa technomagique combinée à la pierre de mémoire et elle pourrait partir.

Et, c'est ce qu'elle fit. La jeune femme monta sur scène, se présenta brièvement d'une voix peu assurée avant de faire apparaître un casque de réalité virtuelle devant chaque spectateur de la salle. Elle relia aussi le réseau de la caméra avec sa magie histoire que les téléspectateurs ne soient pas en reste pour sa fameuse présentation.

Alors que chacun enfilait son casque VR, Tecna sortit la pierre de mémoire de sa poche et la « connecta » à ses appareils. Désormais, tous pourraient voir les souvenirs auxquels pensaient la jeune femme se rejouer sur leurs propres yeux.

La demoiselle aux cheveux magentas resta quelques secondes debout, interdite, face à cette montagne de gens inconnus. Elle n'avait rien préparé. A priori, l'utilisation de la pierre n'était pas bien compliquée et elle ne pouvait programmer ce qu'elle désirait leur montrer. Face à tout ce monde, elle ne menait pas large. La salle était très éclairée, trop éclairée et elle pouvoir voir le visage de chacun très clairement. Cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Vu que personne ne pouvait la distinguer clairement ainsi équipés de leurs casques de réalité virtuelle, la jeune fée se dirigea vers la porte que la princesse des fluides avait emprunté quelques temps plus tôt et sortit.

La pierre des souvenirs en main, que Faragonda lui avait gracieusement permise d'emprunter, elle courut après un bus qui partait en direction d'Alféa et grimpa dedans. Une fois assisse dans ce dernier, qui était désert, elle rassembla son courage et replongea dans son passé.

Un premier souvenir surgit des entrailles de sa mémoire.

Et, dans l'amphithéâtre de Magix, chaque personne munit de son casque vit disparaître l'espace numérique dans lequel il se trouvait depuis quelques minutes pour se retrouver plonger dans un tout autre décor.

* * *

_OLLLLEEEEEEEEE_

_ENFIN !_

_Ce chapitre était écrit depuis des plombes mais la relecture me prend du temps et j'avais des examens donc, j'ai dû faire un choix. _

_Le titre complet de ce chapitre est "Attention mesdames et messieurs car dans un instant ça va commencer" en référence à une chanson de Michel Fugain J'avais envie de l'appeler comme ça car, dans le chapitre suivant, on va commencer à partir dans quelque chose d'intéressant... Et aussi parce qu'il y a un "spectacle" et, du coup, le lever de rideau, toi même tu sais. Bref. _

_J'ai tenté d'alterner les points de vues dans ce chapitre. J'en suis relativement contente. J'avais peur d'être incohérentes mais je pense plutôt bien m'en tirer. _

_Mettons les choses à plats. Le planning de la journée est bizarre. Il se passe des choses à Alféa mais certains vont à la présentation des Winx à Magix en fin de matinée. Oui, c'est pas le plus censé j'avoue XD Ça m'a perturbé mais je ne savais pas comment faire._

_Les coulisses sont grandes, très grandes. Donc, normal que les Winx ne se croisent pas (je sais, cette excuse est folle) mais si je devais m'arrêter sur ce genre de détails ben je sortirai plus vraiment de chapitres. Et je pense que c'est moins grave de manquer de précision dans des fanfictions que dans des histoires 100% imaginée par l'auteur (originale quoi). N'allez pas croire que j'y consacre moins de temps mais bon. J'avoue que je n'avais pas envie de passer plusieurs lignes à décrire les coulisses parce que c'est... Ennuyant. _

Enfin, je ne sais trop quoi ajouter.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Désolée du retard et merci de votre lecture ^^

Memori Plume


	10. La détresse du sang

Alors que le bus filait à toute allure en direction d'Alféa, Tecna tenta de se concentrer tout en serrant, entre ses mains, la pierre des souvenirs.

Elle essayait de se concentrer afin de déverrouiller la porte menant aux souvenirs de son enfance.

Une enfance qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle même, qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier, d'effacer de sa mémoire.

En vain.

Elle ne pouvait faire une abstraction totale d'une partie de sa vie même s'il aurait bien voulu le faire en arrivant à Alféa. Alors, elle avait dissimulé ses mauvais souvenirs derrière une montagne d'autres choses. Elle avait passé son temps à plancher sur ses devoirs, à vivre des aventures avec ses amies afin de laisser tout ça derrière elle.

Aujourd'hui, il était tant de faire le ménage, de dépoussiérer le passé.

Avant de l'enterrer à jamais.

Elle replongea donc dans son passé en se disant avec amertume que sa vie n'avait pas si mal commencé.

* * *

Musa était sans voix. Comment était-elle arrivée sur les plages de Mélody ? Elle qui, il y a une minute à peine, était entrain de courir en direction d'Ophélia qu'elle avait fini par apercevoir dans la foule ?

Hagarde, elle lança des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche. Oui, aucun doute, elle était bien sur sa planète natale. Elle reconnaissait la végétation et la faune locale si caractéristique des bords de mers Mélodiens. Pourtant, quelque chose la troubla. Tout lui semblait plus vieux et elle sentit monter en elle une douce nostalgie.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, la fée de la musique se baladait souvent avec sa mère sur la plage et ce paysage additionné au chant des oiseaux et des baleines lui faisaient repenser aux interminables promenades qu'elle faisait avec elle.

« _Maman ». _Pensa t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle finit par secouer la tête comme pour chasser ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa mère. Elle devait absolument aider Tecna ! Et aussi comprendre comment elle était arrivée ici.

« _Réfléchis 'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »_

Plongée dans sa réflexion, la fée aux cheveux jais ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une petite fille était arrivée sur la plage et courait dans sa direction. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle fût assez près d'elle pour distinguer sa chevelure magenta et ses yeux sarcelles. Et les siens s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut son amie.

« _Tecna ? Mais qu'est ce que ? »_

Sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Peut-être parce que cette scène lui était familière. Elle était sur Mélody, sur une plage qu'elle connaissait… Maintenant elle en était sûre et certaine. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle venait beaucoup ici pour les vacances ou le week-end et elle jouait avec les enfants qui habitaient dans le coin. Elle y avait plein de petits copains. Maintenant, elle s'en souvenait.

Et, comme pour corroborer à ses lointains souvenirs, la jeune Tecna la traversa pour rejoindre, un petit groupe d'enfants qui semblait l'attendre. Il y avait cinq filles et quatre garçons. Au milieu de cette joyeuse tribu, elle se reconnut, enfant, sourire à la nouvelle arrivante.

-_ Tecna ! _S'exclama l'un des garçonnets

_\- On t'attends depuis des heures ! _Renchérit une des filles.

_\- Désolée, maman voulait que j'aille donner quelque chose à tante Betty, _s'excusa la petite fille en trépignant d'impatience, _bon, on va jouer ?_

_\- On fait quoi ? _Demanda l'un des enfants.

\- _Je sais pas, _répondit l'un des garçon, _nager ?_

_\- Moi, je dis _: _c'est Musa qui choisit. Elle reste que deux jours ! _

La jeune Tecna haussa les épaules et se mise à parler avec l'une des filles qui devait avoir environ neuf ans. La petite Musa, intimidée, ne semblait pas savoir quoi choisir. Spectatrice, l'intéressée se souvient que, à l'époque, elle avait à peine six ans et tout les autres enfants, à l'exception de son amie actuelle, avaient entre huit et dix ans. De ce fait, même si elle était contente de faire partie de cette petite bande à chaque fois qu'elle venait en vacances, elle était toujours un peu impressionnée. Elle aurait aimé que la jeune Tecna la mette à l'aise mais cette dernière ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle. La preuve étant qu'elle parlait à sa voisine de sa dent de lait qui ballottait.

-_ Tu vois ? Ma dent, elle bouge._

_\- Ça veut dire qu'elle va bientôt tomber._

_\- Je sais. Maman m'a dit qu'elle me donnerait un jeu vidéo si je la lui donnais quand je l'aurais plus._

_\- Un cadeau en échange d'une dent ? Drôle d'idée. _Répondit la petite fille.

_\- Trop cool, t'imagines si tu as des cadeaux à chaque fois qu'un dent tombe, ça t'en ferait plein ! _Intervient l'un des garçons des étoiles dans les yeux.

La conversation avait rapidement dérivée sur les dents de laits que chacun avait perdu ou allait perdre. Musa, qui avait encore toutes ses dents de laits, avait attendu calmement que chacun finisse de donner son avis sur la question des cadeaux. Elle avait l'habitude d'être un peu mise à l'écart par sa bande de vacances qui se connaissait depuis quasiment toujours. Au fond, elle n'était qu'une étrangère quand elle était là.

\- _Alors, _finit par leur demander un des petits garçons, _on fait quoi finalement ?_

\- _On pourrait aller dans les dunes ? Je veux faire un jeu du drapeau ! _S'exclama la petite Tecna.

_\- Okay, on te suit !_

La fée de la musique vit sa version plus jeune déchanter un peu en voyant la petite bande se mettre à suivre la petite fille en direction des dunes. Ils semblaient tous avoir complètement oublié que c'était à elle de choisir à quoi ils allaient jouer. Elle leur avait, malgré tout, couru après tout en jalousant un peu l'attitude aussi confiante de Tecna. Elle aurait aimé aussi savoir s'affirmer comme ça.

Musa fit la joyeuse bande s'éloigner et le décor se mettre soudainement à changer. Elle se rappela alors que, lorsqu'elle était partie à la recherche d'Ophélia, la fée de la technologie était entrain de débuter sa présentation et qu'une sorte de lunettes était apparue devant ses yeux.

Elle était dans une simulation de souvenir et elle ne savait pas comment en sortir.

Elle allait devoir attendre la fin.

Enfin, si la simulation était en cours, c'était sûrement que Tecna était sur scène ou, tout du moins, dans l'amphithéâtre ce qui était plutôt rassurant.

Elle ne craignait rien.

Elle allait devoir prendre son mal en patience.

* * *

Alors que la plage de Mélody s'effaçait doucement pour laisser place à l'intérieur d'une maison, Flora était un peu sous le choc. Elle avait très aisément reconnu Tecna alors qu'elle était petite mais avait été plus que surprise de découvrir Musa dans ce souvenir.

« _Elles étaient amies avant ? »_ Se demanda t-elle en attendant la suite de l'histoire.

Elle en doutait fort. La jeune fée aux cheveux magentas n'avait montré aucun signe de sympathie ou d'intérêt quelconque pour son actuelle meilleure amie. A son avis, les principales intéressées ne se souvenaient très certainement pas l'une de l'autre lorsqu'elles étaient entrées à Alféa.

Néanmoins, autre chose la perturbait : que faisait Tecna sur la planète natale de la fée de la musique ? De l'échange entre les enfants, elle avait crût comprendre qu'elle y vivait mais, quand même, cela lui semblait étrange. Qu'est ce qu'une fée de la technologie faisait sur cette planète et pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais parlé ?

Elle fût tirée de ses pensées par le nouveau souvenir de Tecna. Une porte venait de claquer.

La douce Flora observa les alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une maison traditionnelle Mélodienne qui faisait face à la mer. Elle devait être dans la salle de vie principale. Dans cette dernière, une femme d'un âge honorable aux cheveux gris était assisse sur un coussin à attendre. Ses deux mains ridées tenaient fermement une tasse de thé fumante.

La première chose que se dit la fée de la nature, c'est que cette femme était belle. Elle possédait un magnifique sourire et irradiait de sagesse. C'était typiquement le genre de personne qui rayonnait de l'intérieur.

\- _TANTE BETTY ! JE SUIS LA ! _S'écria la jeune Tecna en entrant dans la pièce

_\- Je sais._

_\- Comment tu sais ? _Lui demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'un des nombreux coussins disposés autour de la table.

_\- La porte a parlé avant toi._

A ce commentaire, la petite fille rougit et baissa les yeux visiblement un peu honteuse.

\- _Je suis désolée. J__'ai oublié…._

_\- __Tes chaussures ma chérie. Elles sont pleines de sables. Retire les et va les déposer dans le couloir._

Rougissante encore, de honte probablement, la jeune Tecna s'exécuta et revient quelques micros-secondes plus tard, en chaussettes, s'asseoir en face de la vieille dame.

\- _Désolée tante Betty…_

Betty rigola doucement d'un rire mélodieux qui se répandit dans tout la demeure. C'était l'un de ces rires légers qui mettaient du baume au coeur car on savait qu'il n'avait rien de moqueur.

\- _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons. J'aime beaucoup ton énergie. Tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais enfant. Moi auss__i,__ quand j'allais ailleurs, j'aimais faire tout l'inverse de ce qu'on faisait à la maison._

La petite fille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- _Ma petite chérie, tu sais, ta mère ne veut que ton bien._

_\- Je sais. Tu me le dis tout le temps._

_\- Alors, pourquoi parais-tu si agacée lorsque je la mentionne ?_

_\- Ben, je sais que maman est comme elle est mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit différente. Les mamans de mes amis jouent avec eux et leurs font des câlins et des bisous. J'aimerais bien qu'elle fasse ça aussi…_

Voyant la mine défaite de l'enfant, la vieille dame posa sa tasse sur la table et ouvrit grand ses bras l'invitant ainsi à s'y blottir chose que la jeune Tecna fit volontiers.

_\- Ta mère a été élevé comme ça, sans marques d'affections. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dur à en donner. Ne lui en veut pas trop. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle._

La petite fille ne répondit rien, profitant de l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle recevait.

\- _Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui ?_

_\- Non tante Betty._

_\- Ta maman m'a chargé de t'annoncer une grande nouvelle._

A ses mots, la jeune demoiselle sauta hors de ses bras en s'écriant :

_\- Je vais avoir une petite sœur ?_

Devant la mine étonnée de Betty, elle poursuivit :

\- _Ou un petit frère ? J'ai rien contre mais une sœur, c'est quand même plus chouette._

_\- De quoi tu me parles ?_

_\- Ben, mes amis, quand leurs parents leurs disent qu'ils ont une grande nouvelle, c'est parce que la maman attend un enfant…_

La vieille femme se mise à rire aux éclats au grand étonnement de Tecna ce qui attendrit la fée de la nature. La version jeune de son amie était bien différente de celle qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui. Elle était beaucoup moins dans l'analyse, plus spontanée et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de la voir si à l'aise. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, lui donnait sans cesse l'impression de se contenir. Qu'est lui était-il arrivé ?

\- _Ohhhh, ma chérie. Non, ta mère n'est pas enceinte mais peut-être qu'elle le sera un jour._

_\- Bah, alors, c'est quoi que tu veux me dire ?_

_\- Ta maman a trouvé du travail sur Zénith. Tu vas partir vivre là-bas._

_\- Zénith ? La planète de maman ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

\- _Je veux pas y aller._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Si on déménage, je ne verrais plus mes amis et on ne sera plus voisines_.

La vieille femme soupira et Flora lu, sur son visage, qu'elle s'attendait très certainement à cette réponse.

\- _Voyons, ma chérie, tu te feras des nouveaux amis là bas et ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne vivra plus au même endroit que l'on ne pourra plus se parler._

La jeune Tecna essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main mais d'autres vinrent les remplacer.

\- _C'est pas pareil, _marmonna la fillette, _c'est pas pareil._

La fée de la nature vit la vieille femme lui ouvrir à nouveau ses bras et Tecna s'y blottir à nouveau.

\- _Tu sais, _argumenta Betty, _tu te plairas sur Zénith. Toi qui aimes les gadgets. Tu verras, c'est autre chose que Mélody._

La petite fille continua de pleurer. Décontenancée, la vieille femme se mise à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse. Un silence s'installa entre elles et n'était déchiré que par les reniflements et le gémissement de la jeune demoiselle.

Alors que le souvenir s'effaçait progressivement dans l'espace, Flora distingua des larmes silencieuses coulées, à leurs tours, sur le visage de Betty.

Le coeur de la fée se retourna dans sa poitrine.

Elle avait perçut, dans son regard, une profonde détresse dont l'origine n'avait aucun doute :

La solitude.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Tecna constata qu'elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il lui restait encore dix bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre Alféa.

Discrètement, alors qu'elle était seule dans le bus, elle tâcha d'essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient mises à perler sur ses joues. Le souvenir de Betty, sa tante Betty, cette dame âgée qu'elle adorait la rendait effroyablement triste.

Cette femme avait une place particulière dans son coeur. Pour elle, elle avait fait office de grand-mère de remplacement. Une sorte de seconde mère emplie de sagesse et de bienveillance. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler, elle l'appelait même « mamie » mais c'est Betty elle-même qui avait insisté pour qu'elle la considère comme une « tante ». Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait prétexté que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être moins âgée mais la fée de la technologie avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants ni de petits-enfants. Que ce sobriquet la gênait donc même s'il était affectueux. Qui plus est, cette manière de la nommée l'impliquait moins dans la vie familiale et de l'éducation de la petite fille. Ce qui était bien meilleur selon Anita qui, pour une raison quelconque, ne l'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans que Tecna avait quitté Mélody pour Zénith en laissant Betty derrière elle. Elle ne lui avait plus jamais parlé ni vu depuis ce jour. Elle ne savait même pas si celle-ci était encore en vie. Rien que l'idée d'avoir pu manquer son enterrement lui donnait une folle envie de pleurer.

Néanmoins, elle se ressaisit.

Elle ne pouvait pas craquer.

Pas maintenant.

Mais elle le pourrait, dans quelques instants seulement.

Elle devait juste tenir jusqu'au bout.

Encore quelques instants.

* * *

Lorsque le souvenir suivant apparut, Bloom était assez décontenancée et ce pour deux raisons : l'une étant qu'elle avait dur à réaliser qu'elle était, carrément, plongée dans les souvenirs de son amie. Franchement, elle avait fait fort ! La leader des Winx se sentit un peu ridicule avec ses dessins animés par la magie de sa flamme du dragon. Certes, c'était original mais pas autant que l'avait été Layla et Musa avec leur prestation musicale… Puis, elle n'avait pas été aussi drôle que Stella. Elle avait plutôt eu tendance à mettre en avant sa quête d'identité car sa vie « terrienne » n'avait rien de bien passionnant à ses yeux. Ses amies avaient grandies dans des mondes et milieux extrêmement opposés au sien. La recherche de sa véritable famille était tout ce qui, à ses yeux, avait rendu son existence plus palpitante, plus spéciale. Mais, qu'avait-elle donc conté au public si ce n'est l'histoire qu'ils connaissaient tous déjà ?

Elle se sentait nulle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment chercher à aller en profondeur. Elle avait voulu montrer uniquement la partie de sa vie fantastique et merveilleuse. Celle qui ressemblait le plus aux histoires des romans qui avait bercé son enfance. Lorsqu'elle voyait comment ses amies présentaient, humblement, leurs vies, leurs petites enfances, elle s'en voulait d'avoir voulu ne vendre que cet aspect pailletée de sa vie.

Elle avait vécu des choses plus simples, plus banales, comme tout les autres enfants mais ces choses simples demeuraient en moins spéciales car elles avaient forgé sa personnalité et son caractère. Son premier jour d'école par exemple, sa première dispute, la fois où elle avait renversé, de manière délibérée, sa soupe sur la tête de ce qu'elle jugeait être une grosse brute au primaire, le jour où elle avait volé un paquet de cigarettes dans un magasin et qu'elle s'en était voulue plusieurs jours… Elle l'avait finalement ramené, la queue entre les jambes, la semaine qui suivit. Elle s'était prise un sacré savon mais cela lui avait beaucoup appris sur la valeur de l'honnêteté qu'elle essayait d'incarner aujourd'hui. Tellement de choses qui l'avaient forgés et qu'elle avait passé sous silence. Elle aurait dû en parler.

Comme Tecna parlait de son enfance aujourd'hui. Ce qui l'amenait à la deuxième chose à l'origine de son trouble : la similitude curieuse qu'elle se trouvait avec la férue de technologie. Sous ses yeux, elle voyait la petite fille aux cheveux magentas découvrir sa nouvelle maison sur Zénith.

Bloom soupira en voyant cette scène. Elle aussi avait déménagé à l'âge de six ans. Elle n'avait pas toujours habité à Gardenia et, bien qu'elle préférait cette nouvelle ville à celle où elle avait vécu à l'origine, elle avait été complètement déboussolé, désemparé face à ce changement. Elle avait dû quitté tout ses amis, tout ses repères pour un lieu inconnu car son père avait été muté dans une nouvelle caserne.

Voir la petite Tecna complètement perdue devant la bâtisse Zénithienne moderne, elle qui n'avait jamais connu que les plages de sable fin de Mélody ainsi que sa végétation et sa faune luxuriante, cela devait lui faire un choc.

-_ Tecna, viens ! Ne reste pas planter devant la porte._ Lui somma une femme d'environ la trentaine avec des beaux cheveux rouges et un teint angélique.

La petite fille se hâta à l'intérieur de la maison non sans jeter un regard interrogateur au « jardin » qui entourait la petite propriété. Ce dernier était fait d'une drôle d'herbe que l'on pouvait deviner synthétique. Les arbres, quant à eux, semblaient être des hologrammes.

La jeune Tecna entre dans la maison qu'elle trouva nette et bien rangée. A ce constat, la petite fille fit la moue ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à sa mère.

-_ Pourquoi fais-tu la tête ?_

_\- Parce que._

_\- Parce que n'est pas une réponse jeune fille._

_\- Si !_

_\- On en a déjà parlé…._

_\- Je n'aime pas ici. Je veux rentrer._

La mère de Tecna resta interdite face aux propos de sa fille qui poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- _Les arbres, ce sont pas des arbres, ce sont des hologrammes. Ils bugent toutes les dix secondes avant de réapparaître et on distingue très bien les __pixels. Et l'herbe, c'est pas de la vraie. J'aime pas._

Suite à sa déclaration, la femme aux cheveux rouges soupira.

\- _Zénith est comme ça, il va falloir t'y faire._

_\- J'ai pas envie. Je veux retourner sur Mélody ! Je veux pas rester ici !_

En disant cela, les yeux de la petite fille se remplirent de larmes et cette dernière courue se réfugier dans le jardin. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur traversant Bloom sans la voir. Cette dernière la suivit, curieuse de savoir où sa jeune amie se rendait et, en quoi, ce souvenir était si important pour lui être révélé aujourd'hui.

Elle ne fût pas déçue car, lorsqu'elle rejoignit la future fée de la technologie, celle-ci se trouvait dans la rue et faisait face à deux hommes armés. L'un d'eux l'avait saisit par le bras et lui ordonnait, d'une voix monocorde :

-_Cesse de pleurer._

Visiblement effrayée, sûrement par les lourds fusils que les soldats transportaient et les regards durs qui la fixaient, la fillette pleura de plus belle.

\- _Lâchez moi, lâchez moi ! Maman ! Maman !_

Attirée par le bruit, l'intéressée sortit et, au grand étonnement de Bloom, ne semblait nullement inquiète. Elle prit, d'ailleurs, tout son temps pour les rejoindre. Comme s'il était naturel que sa fille de presque six ans se retrouve agrippée par un homme lourdement armé.

La princesse de Domino se sentit outrée par son comportement. Comment une mère pouvait-elle être aussi insensible alors qu'elle voyait parfaitement que son enfant était terrifié ?

Néanmoins, lorsque la femme fut assez proche pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage, elle lut dans son regard une grande panique.

\- _Mamaaannnn ! _Pleura la jeune Tecna en la voyant s'approcher.

\- _Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Anita sans un égard pour sa fille.

L'autre soldat, celui qui n'agrippait pas Tecna, s'adressa à la femme.

\- _Est ce votre enfant madame ?_

_\- Oui, c'est bien ma fille._

_\- Elle nous a bousculé et elle est en pleure. Ce comportement n'est pas tolérable. Vous le savez. Quel est votre nom ?_

_\- Je m'appelle Anita Anderson. Ma fille, Tecna, et moi venons d'emménager ici._

L'homme armé cita la nom de la femme aux cheveux rouge et des chiffres se mirent à défiler sur sa pupille droite.

\- _Madame Anderson, arrivée sur Zénith ce matin à 8h45. __De retour suite au décret du roi Cryos concernant les Zénithiens immigrés. Bien. __Étant__ donné que vous venez d'arriver, nous ne vous imposerons aucune sanction._

L'homme se retourna vers son collègue qui maintenait fermement Tecna.

\- _Relâche l'enfant._

Obéissant aux ordres, ce dernier lâcha la petite qui se précipita vers sa mère dans l'espoir de se réfugier dans ses bras. Cette dernière la repoussa d'un geste brusque avant de s'incliner devant les soldats.

-_Je m'excuse pour le comportement de ma fille. Jusqu'ici, elle __a __grandi sur une planète lointaine mais je lui inculquerai __les bons comportements Zénithiens. _

_\- Bien. C'est ce que nous souhaitions entendre. A la prochaine infraction __de ce genre__, nous sévirons._

_\- __Cela va de soi._

Saluant la femme d'un hochement bref de la tête, les deux soldats s'éloignèrent d'un pas rapide et lourd.

« _Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? » _Se demanda Bloom avec perplexité.

C'était, très certainement, la question que devait se poser la jeune Tecna qui, toujours sur le choc, se laissa traîner par sa mère à l'intérieur de leur nouvelle maison. La fée de la flamme du dragon les suivit au pas de course et traversa, en partie, la porte de l'entrée qui commençait à se refermer.

Elle retrouva le duo mère et fille dans l'entrée, Anita s'était agenouillée afin de forcer le regard bleuté de son enfant dans le sien.

\- _Tecna, ici, nous ne sommes pas sur Mélody. Nous sommes sur Zénith et, sur cette planète, les gens et les codes sont différents. Tu ne dois pas te __donne__r en spectacle __comme ça._

_\- Je faisais pas un spectacle, j'étais triste._

_\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que tu n'as pas le droit de rire, de pleurer, de te mettre en colère devant des gens. Tu ne dois montrer aucune émotion._

_\- Mais, pourquoi ?_

_\- Agi__s __comme un robot Tecna, _lui dit sa mère en ignorant sa dernière question, _agi__s__ comme un robot, c'est mieux pour toi._

Et, alors qu'Anita se releva, le souvenir se troubla, devient flou et puis fumée avant de se dissiper et de laisser la place à un autre.

La fée de la flamme du dragon vit réapparaître Tecna toute emballée dans un uniforme scolaire d'un gris monotone. Devant les portes de ce qu'elle devina être sa nouvelle école, Bloom la vit hésiter : elle sautait sur ses deux pieds tout en triturant la chemise qui dépassait de son petit tailleur gris.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise, cela se voyait et la terrienne la comprenait parfaitement. Elle aussi avait connu une rentrée comme celle-ci. Elle aussi avait dû tout quitter et recommencer ailleurs. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé. Surtout le premier jour mais, pour l'avoir vécu, elle savait que les choses iraient en s'arrangeant avec le temps alors, même si cela était inutile, elle se surprit à murmure des encouragements à l'attention de cette petite fille si angoissée.

\- _Vas-y, Tec. C'est le premier pas qui compte.__C'est l'étape la plus difficile mais après, tu verras, tout ira mieux._

Pourtant, Bloom eut le terrible pressentiment que ce ne serait pas le cas et que, au contraire, ce ne serait, pour son amie, que le début d'un long cauchemar. Car, elle le savait, ce souvenirs et ceux qui le précédaient n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard. Il était des points, des ancrages de sa vie qui, en les reliant, formait l'esquisse d'une histoire qui se voulait très certainement sombre. Car cela faisait un moment que la jeune fée dépérissait. Aujourd'hui, elle se livrait. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

Par un jeu incroyable d'étonnantes coïncidences, la petite fille se redressa fièrement et se mit à marcher d'un pas qui se voulait confiant vers la porte de son école comme encourage par les paroles de sa future comparse.

Bloom n'osa pas la suivre. Elle préférait rester là à attendre mais le programme mit au point par la fée de la technologie n'adhéra pas dans ce sens et la transporta à nouveau auprès de l'enfant aux cheveux magentas.

* * *

Tecna descendit du bus à l'arrêt précédant celui d'Alféa. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être reconnue, d'être le centre de l'attention car, même durant leurs présentations, de nombreux fans n'ayant pas eu de places à l'amphithéâtre étaient réunis à l'école des fées où de nombreuses animations et stands avaient été misent en place.

Elle ne voulait pas que les gens la voient arriver, la dévisage, lui parle. Parce que, s'ils faisaient ça, elle allait craquer. Devant eux, elle allait fondre en larmes, hurler à la mort et serait incapable de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Et elle le devait, il le fallait

Elle voulait juste regagner sa chambre. S'y enfermer, y rester seule afin d'arriver au terme de son histoire. Et puis … Disparaître.

Disparaître : à l'école, elle rêvait de le faire. De devenir invisible. Car, invisible, elle aurait pu faire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Courir, sauter, danser, laisser libre cours à sa joie, à sa tristesse, à sa colère…

Elle n'aurait plus été la cible de ses professeurs qui la jugeaient sur son comportement qu'ils trouvaient plus que honteux et exécrable alors que ses notes étaient excellentes.

Elle ne recevait jamais de félicitations pour ses bonnes notes. Même sa mère semblait y être indifférente, trop inquiétée par le « qu'en dira t-on » relatif à la façon d'être de son enfant « trop extravagante, trop démonstrative » que part les 18/20 qu'elle ramenait dans toutes les matières. Les autres élèves, en revanche, y étaient très sensibles. Si leurs visages ne trahissaient aucune émotions, leurs yeux étaient, quant à eux, emplis d'envies et de haines… Haine dont ils laissaient libres cours durant les intercours et les temps de récréations. Tecna n'avait plus compté le nombre de fois où elle s'était faite crachée dessus, huée et passée à tabac. Ni les nombreux, trop nombreux messages qu'elle recevaient de tous une fois rentrée chez elle.

Elle avait alors découvert, à son insu, que la démonstration de certaines émotions étaient tolérées quand elles servaient le pouvoir mit en place. Ainsi la colère, la haine, la violence étaient bien accueillis si elle était dirigée vers une personne qui ne respectait pas les règles. A savoir elle. Elle qui était trop souriante, trop madeleine, trop colérique, trop vivante.

Trop tout.

Alors que Tecna atteignait Alféa, la pierre des souvenirs brillait dans sa main fermée, se chargeant de ses pensées, ses douloureuses mémoires qu'elle transmettait ensuite au reste du monde.

* * *

Stella essuya les larmes qui s'étaient écoulées sur ses joues. Elle avait été bouleversée. Bouleversée par la violence et les injures que la fée de la technologie avait subies. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans un milieu privilégié où la violence psychologique faisait des ravages, elle s'identifiait à ce que son amie avait pu vivre.

La princesse de Solaria n'avait pas échappé aux injures. Elle aussi, elle les avait subies… Parce qu'elle était « la fille de... », on lui souriait, la gâtait, lui faisait des courbettes pour mieux la poignarder dans le dos.

Elle avait souffert de fausses amitiés, de mensongères relations qui l'avaient profondément blessées. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, on avait porté la main sur elle.

Elle savait que les enfants étaient cruels entre eux. Elle l'avait vécu mais jamais elle n'avait pensé que cela pouvait dépasser la barrière des mots blessants et meurtriers.

Elle venait de voir son amie se faire frapper, violemment, par des camarades de classes, se faire enfermer dans des lieux clos divers de son école, se trouver en larmes au milieu d'enfants indifférents sous le regard de son professeur impassible. Elle l'avait vu se faire humilié que ce soit dans le monde réel et virtuel. A l'école, comme à la maison.

Comment sortir indemne de ça ?

Comment bien grandir après tant d'humiliations ?

Stella pleurait.

Elle pleurait car elle ne savait plus… Elle ne savait plus si la douleur que lui provoquait encore son propre passé était légitime comparée à celle de son amie.

Elle pleurait, choquée par tant de violence.

Elle pleurait, choquée par l'indifférence du corps enseignant de Tecna ainsi que de sa mère.

Et elle redoubla de larmes quand elle vit Tecna seule le jour de son anniversaire dans la salle à manger devant une glace qu'elle venait de prendre dans le frigo.

Sur le frigo se trouvait un mot de sa mère qui s'excusait de ne pas être présente.

Le téléphone de la petite fille vibra et cette dernière se dirigea vers lui afin de prendre connaissance du message qui venait de lui parvenir.

« _Va crever ! »_

Deux petits mots qui choquèrent la princesse de solaria.

Deux petits mots qui firent réagir l'enfant de six ans désormais.

Elle laissa sa glace tomber sur le sol et se mise à crier. Elle hurla au monde toute la colère mêlée de tristesse qu'elle contenait en elle. Puis, prise d'une rage incontrôlable, elle se saisit d'une chaise du mieux qu'elle put et tenta de la lancer sans grand succès…. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Elle se saisit alors de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : tablettes, argenteries, téléphone, outils, bouteilles, …

Absolument tout ce qu'elle était capable de soulever y passa.

Elle cassa tout ce qu'elle était capable de casser s'y bien que, à un moment, elle se coupa avec un débris.

La douleur ne l'empêcha pas de continuer et son sang se mit doucement à goutter sur le sol rajoutant à ce chaos une touche dramatique.

Stella ferma les yeux et se couvrit les oreilles.

Cette détresse commençait à la rendre malade.

« _Quand est ce que ça s'arrête ? »_

* * *

Voici un bon quart d'heure déjà que Layla était arrivée à Alféa. Elle aurait voulu aller se réfugier dans sa chambre mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait été happé par Frédérique, sa colocataire, qui l'avait amené en direction de la salle de bal. A l'intérieur, un écran géant avait été placé pour que ceux qui s'étaient déplacés à l'école des fées, ne rate pas la fameuse présentation.

Tout le monde était si absorbé parce qui était entrain de se passer que personne ne remarqua son arrivée. Petits et grands avaient les yeux vissés sur une fée de la technologie toute jeune qui faisait face à une femme à l'air sévère ainsi qu'à une autre au regard plus lasse.

_\- __J__'ai déjà fermé les yeux sur beaucoup de choses concernant votre fille. Ses capacités intellectuelles ont beau être indéniables, elles ne pourront jamais occulter ses problèmes de comportement. __Elle restera une mauvaise graine… Comme son père. _Dit la femme la plus âgée.

La princesse d'Andros se pencha vers la fée qui partageait sa chambre afin de lui demander plus d'explications.

\- _Il se passe quoi ?_

\- _En gros, il semblerait que Tecna ait vécu__e__ sur Mélody quand elle était petite, _chuchota la demoiselle pour ne pas déranger le reste du public, e_lle n'a pas de père… Enfin, elle ne le connaît pas et son intégration sur Zénith s'est mal passée. La pauvre, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été harcelé. Et cette bonne femme qui la renvoie… Je comprends même pas pourquoi._

La princesse d'Andros haussa les sourcils. Elle ignorait tout des péripéties de la jeune femme férue de technologie et, personnellement, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir beaucoup de compassion pour elle. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Elle l'avait mise en colère. A cause d'elle, Musa l'avait laissé tomber. Peu importe qu'elle était ses soucis, elle n'allait pas la plaindre.

\- _Je ne veux pas y aller ! _S'écria une petite voix aiguë qui la tira de ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur l'écran, Layla vit ce qu'elle pensait bien être Tecna, toute jeune, une valise à la main devant ce qui devait être sa maison. Elle était encadrée par deux androïdes armés : un homme et une femme. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère, quant à elle, tentait de la convaincre de quelque chose.

\- _Voyons Tecna. C'est pour ton bien tu sais… Et, ce n'est que pour deux mois. Tu verras, ça passera vite._

_\- Mais, moi, je veux pas y aller ! Tu avais promis qu'on irait voir tante Betty, Thomas et tout les autres sur Mélody ! Tu m'avais promis. _S'exclama t-elle avec ce qui semblait un mélange de rage et de désespoir.

La princesse d'Andros vit de la tristesse passer dans les yeux de la jeune mère qui s'apprêtait à s'abaisser à la hauteur de sa fille pour lui parler calmement mais, le regard que lui lancèrent les androïdes l'en dissuadèrent. A la place, elle prit un ton dur et rétorqua :

\- _Arrête de raconter des mensonges, je ne t'ai rien promis du tout ! Maintenant, tu vas sécher tes larmes et tu vas partir avec ces gens. On se reverra dans deux mois !_

Avant que jeune Tecna ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la femme androïde la saisit vivement par le bras et la tira vers une sorte d'aéronef. La petite fille se débattue et supplia, rien n'y fit. Sa mère demeura impassible face à sa détresse et le souvenir s'arrêta là. L'écran se fit noir quelques courts instants durant lesquels Layla crût apercevoir une masse de cheveux magentas dans le couloir reliant la salle de bal au reste de l'école. Puis un nouveau souvenir prit forme sur l'écran et son attention se reporta sur la passé de son amie.

La jeune Tecna était assisse dans l'aéronef avec d'autres enfants de tout âges confondus. Sans doute très intimidée par leur grand nombre, la petite fille n'osa pas parler et tant mieux car cela semblait être interdit. Dans cet drôle d'espace clos, les androïdes n'avaient de cesse de réprimander les pauvres enfants qui étaient surpris entrain de parler. Elle demeura silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée.

L'arrivée en question était un bâtiment gris à l'écart de la ville et proche du désert Zénithien. Semblable à un bunker, celui ci ne semblait posséder qu'un étage unique et s'étirait en longueur sur qui semblait être des kilomètres. Ce n'était clairement pas à un endroit où l'on penserait accueillir des enfants. Et pourtant…

Les enfants sortirent de l'aéronef et on les somma de se diriger vers l'entrée dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois arrivés dans le bâtiment, une rangée d'hommes et de femmes de tout âges les attendaient et leurs visages fermés et leurs regards dur comme de l'acier semblaient bien être les seuls traits qu'ils avaient en commun les uns avec les autres.

L'atmosphère semblait glacial. Layla sentit l'ambiance se refroidir dans la salle. Sur l'écran, on voyait les enfants être appelés afin de former des groupes de dortoirs.

\- _Tecna Anderson_

La petite fille aux cheveux magentas semblait dans la lune, à milles lieux de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et si, dans une situation similaire, l'adulte aurait simplement prononcer à nouveau son nom plus fort pour la sortir de sa rêverie, la femme qui l'avait appelé se précipita vers et elle et, arrivée à sa hauteur, lui infligea un coup de tazer bref qui l'a fait hurler de peur et de douleur. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol.

\- _Quand on t'appelles, tu réponds._

_\- Mais…_

Nouveau coup de tazer. Nouveau cri.

\- _Tu ne parles que si on t'en donne l'autorisation._

La petite ne répondit rien mais des larmes commençait à rouler sur ses joues.

\- _Si tu ne veux pas un troisième coup, cesse de pleurer. Les Zénithiens ne pleurent pas. Va t'aligner avec ceux de ton groupe. _Dit-elle en désignant l'unique enfant qui avait été appelé avant elle.

Tecna ravala ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pût et s'exécuta. L'appel se poursuivit et il n'y eut pas plus d'incidents, les autres enfants ayant été très impressionnés par ce qui venait de se passer.

Une dizaine d'enfants rejoignirent son groupe et la femme aux cheveux violets qui l'avait tazé quelques instants plus tôt les amena en direction de leur dortoir. Ce dernier était simplement composé d'une douzaine de lit basiques. Il y avait des casiers pour y ranger ses affaires et des sanitaires communs.

\- _C'est moi qui serait en charge de vous __durant__ les deux prochains mois. M__ois au cours desquels__, je ferais en sorte que vous deveniez des citoyens modèles. __Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez présenté ce qu'on appelle de futures défiances sentimentales. Ce camp, comme vos parents ont dû vous en parler, est pour vous la dernière possibilité de vous en sortir. Et, nous ferons tout pour. __Maintenant, ranger vos affaires et fissa._

Layla vit les différents enfants s'exécuter avec crainte ce qui la fit bouillir de rage. La cheftaine jouait sur leur peur. Elle faisait exprès de la provoquer mais, quel était le but de ce camp ? Elle ne tarda pas à le découvrir quand elle vit les enfants être soumis à une discipline stricte. L'heure du coucher et du réveil était fixée particulièrement tôt, les repas se prenaient à heures fixes et n'avaient pas du tout l'air appétissant.

_-Vous devez vous contenter de ce que l'on vous donne. Manger n'est pas un plaisir mais un besoin à satisfaire. Se nourrir n'est en rien une activité de loisir ou de plaisir. _

Ils avaient des cours. En vacances. Mais, le but là était autre que celui d'apprendre. Non. L'objectif était que les jeunes enfants apprennent à encaisser la moquerie, l'humiliation. Car il était normal que cela arrive si l'on n'avait pas appris sa leçon. Pas question de sensibilité.

\- _Mademoiselle Anderson ! Que pouvez me dire sur le décret proclamé par la reine Liexa lors de sa dixième année de règne ?_

_\- Euh…_

_\- Euh n'est pas une réponse !_

_\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça madame…_

_\- Jamais vu ? Cela fait partie de la culture générale qu'un citoyen modèle doit connaître. Vous n'êtes pas une citoyenne modèle mademoiselle Anderson ?_

_\- Je…_

_\- Tendez moi la main, petite insolente _!

Un coup de règle, deux coup de règle… Selon l'humeur de la cheftaine. Des rires pré-enregistrés résonnaient dans la classe sombre afin de faire croire à une humiliation publique.

\- _Ne pleurez pas ! Sinon, vous en aurez droit à plus !_

Les enfants devaient subir et seulement subir sans jamais se plaindre. L'objectif semblait être de leur retourner le cerveau, de tenter de leur faire croire qu'il n'était pas normal de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Rire de joie, pleurer de tristesse, se mettre en colère à cause d'une injustice, montrer que l'on avait peur, tout cela était proscrit.

* * *

La fée de la technologie était arrivée dans son dortoir sans encombre. Bizarrement, personne ne semblait ne l'avoir vu ou, du moins, reconnu. Tant mieux. D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma à double tour. Elle savait bien qu'il n'y avait personne et, pourtant, l'idée que personne ne pourrait la déranger, plus jamais, la rassura.

Son coeur battait à toute à l'heure. Sa respiration n'était pas régulière. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Mais, avant tout, il fallait qu'elle achève son histoire. Alors, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assisse sur le sol et inspira un grand coup avant d'entamer l'un des chapitres les plus douloureux de sa vie, celui de Maëve.

* * *

La jeune Tecna retenait difficilement ses larmes dans son petit lit. La nuit semblait bien avancée et son chagrin était grand. La cheftaine dormait dans une pièce à côté et elle ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle ne voulait pas non plus que ses camarades ne l'entendent car certains d'entre eux n'hésiteraient pas à la dénoncer en rapportant tout à la surveillante au réveil. Cela lui était déjà arrivée. Elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Alors, elle pleurait le plus silencieusement possible comme elle avait apprise à le faire depuis qu'elle était dans cet endroit.

Ce n'est pas facile de pleurer silencieusement, cela nécessitait beaucoup de concentration mais, comment se concentrer lorsque l'on a le cœur qui déborde d'un immense chagrin qui nous empêche de trouver le sommeil ?

Tecna s'était rendue compte que sa technique n'était pas encore totalement au point lorsqu'elle entendit des légers grincements métalliques. Quelqu'un était descendu de son lit ! Son coeur s'était mis à battre à deux cents à l'heure lorsqu'elle prit conscience de cela. Quelqu'un l'avait certainement entendu et allait, sans doute, chercher la cheftaine. C'est ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle eut peur en entendant des bruits de pas venant du fond du dortoir se rapprocher de son lit. Lorsqu'ils furent tout proche d'elle, elle ferma les yeux du mieux qu'elle le pût feignant le sommeil…. Ce qui ne marcha pas car, une petite voix chuchotée s'adressa à elle

\- _Je sais que tu ne dors pas._

Tecna ne répondit rien et garda les yeux fermés.

\- _Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? _Continua de lui chuchoter la voix.

La petite fille ne répondit toujours pas à son interlocuteur mystère qui semblait bien être une fille. Elle entendit cette dernière s'asseoir au pied du lit .

\- _J'ai une petite sœur qui a peur du noir. On est dans la même chambre à la maison et, à chaque fois, elle est terrifiée à l'idée de se coucher parce que maman ne veut pas qu'on garde la lumière allumée. Pour oublier sa peur, je lui dis de fermer les yeux et de penser à des choses qu'elle adore. __Tu as peur du noir toi aussi ?_

Tecna avait gardé le silence encore une fois. Pouvait-elle faire confiance à cette enfant ou non ? Elle ne savait plus. Avant, d'instinct, elle aurait accordé son amitié à n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu cordiale, aujourd'hui, elle se méfiait. Cette attitude, dans un tel contexte, n'était-elle pas suspecte ? Si elle avait pu la distinguer dans le noir, peut-être aurait-elle pu le dire. Malheureusement, même les yeux ouverts, elle n'y verrait pas grand-chose, il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre ni de veilleuse. Les enfants Zénithiens n'ont pas peur du noir. Voici ce que leur cheftaine leur avait dit.

\- _Tu n'aimes pas être ici hein ? Moi non plus. J'aurais voulu passer les vacances avec ma sœur et jouer avec elle. Mais je peux pas. Maman m'a dit qu'elle non plus ne pouvait rien faire ça. Tu sais, quand je suis triste, je me dis que le temps va vite passer. Que je serais bientôt à la maison et que, là, je m'amuserai !_

Un silence pour toute réponse. La fillette s'en contenta et décida de regagner son lit. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Tecna cessa d'hésiter et lui répondit.

\- _Merci._

_\- De rien. Dors bien._

Aucune des deux petites ne demanda le nom de l'autre sûrement par crainte de représailles. Discuter après le couvre-feu était interdit et créer des liens d'amitiés était proscrit.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Tecna s'en était voulue de ne pas lui avoir, malgré les risques, demandé son prénom. Cette situation lui avait semblé, avec le recul, tellement irréelle qu'elle avait sûrement dû la rêver. Néanmoins, l'appel du matin lui donna tort. Alors que, au saut du lit, la cheftaine de leur groupe hurlait, à travers leur dortoir, les prénoms et nom de famille, elle reconnue une voix… Sa voix… Celle de la fille qui lui avait parlé au milieu de la nuit.

Il s'agissait d'une fille aux longs cheveux blancs bouclés. Plus âgée qu'elle de deux ou trois ans, qui, à l'inverse de tout ceux de leur dortoir, semblait se tenir droite et fière. Comme si rien en cet endroit ne l'atteignait. Tecna, qui avait, jusque là, courbé l'échine autant qu'elle le pouvait, la regarda avec des yeux brillants d'admiration. Cette fille, elle semblait si solaire malgré l'expression neutre qu'on leur demandait d'arboré. Quelque chose émanait d'elle, quelque chose qui lui réchauffait leur cœur et l'âme.

Jusque là, la future fée de la technologie n'avait pas trop fait attention aux autres membres de son groupe, préférant se recroqueviller le plus possible sur elle-même dans l'espoir, peut-être, de devenir invisible aux yeux des adultes.

Elle ne passa pas inaperçue à ceux de la fillette qui avait senti son regard sur elle. Elle s'était tournée vers elle et lui avait sourit. Tecna avait alors ressenti un sentiment qu'elle croyait perdue à tout jamais en arrivant sur Zénith : celui de la joie.

* * *

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Tecna. Ce souvenir de Maëve lui faisait mal… Si mal… Mais elle devait poursuivre jusqu'à la fin. Bientôt, ce serait fini, tout serait fini…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, Tecna avait changé. Pas autant que le camp aurait dû le faire mais assez pour donner le change. Avec sa mère, elles avaient trouvé une nouvelle école dans laquelle elle avait fait rapidement sa rentrée. La petite fille avait un peu influencé sa mère sur le choix de son établissement. Elle s'était arrangée pour atterrir dans celui de Maëve, sa camarade de dortoir au camp.

Évidemment, elle n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère. Car, si elle avait bien apprisse une chose, c'est que les adultes n'étaient pas fiables. Puis, elle avait eu bien trop peur qu'Anita ne la renvoie là bas. Alors, oui, elle n'avait rien dit.

A l'école, Maëve et elle donnaient le change. Elles ne laissaient transparaître aucune émotion durant l'ensemble de leur journée et, lorsqu'elles rentraient ensemble, elles coupaient par un petit bois isolé, un coin de verdure laissé à l'abandon par les habitants de Zénith qui n'avaient pas la main très verte. A l'abri des regards, elles évacuaient tout ce qu'elles avaient vécues, toutes les émotions et sentiments refoulés. Elle se parlaient sans filtre et sans crainte. C'étaient leurs instants de liberté.

Cela avait duré cinq ans. Cinq longues et courtes années où elles s'étaient épaulées et soutenues mutuellement. Puis, lorsque la future fée de la technologie était âgée de onze ans, elle avait dû passer, au même titre que les autres habitants de Zénith, un test afin de mesurer ses « déficiances » comme on le lui avait dit. Elle s'était retrouvée confronter à des situations similaires à celles qu'on lui avaient faites vivre durant le camp et avait donc fait ce qui lui avait enseigné à savoir enfouir au fond d'elle même ses sentiments, ses émotions, rester neutre et ne pas agir si ce n'est par la logique.

Elle l'avait réussi. Elle s'en était parfaitement sortie et elle était contente. Mais, à travers ses yeux d'enfants, elle avait vu des gens crier, hurler, supplier des soldats de ne pas les amener. Tout ces gens avaient en commun d'avoir échoué au test. Tecna ne savait pas où finissait les adultes ni les adolescents qui échouaient. Ils étaient amenés et, avec le temps, elle avait constaté qu'ils ne revenaient jamais. Son voisin, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, avait été emporté. Peu après, sa maison avait été vendue et une famille y avait emménagé. Elle avait tenté de poser des questions à sa mère à ce sujet mais elle avait toujours fait en sorte de dévier la conversation.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ça qui avait le plus choqué Tecna. Non, c'était quelque chose d'autre… De plus affreux encore. Le jour qui avait suivit le test, des soldats avaient frappé à leur porte. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en les voyants et puis de la stupeur lorsqu'ils leurs avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une adolescente qu'elle côtoyait. Maëve avait échoué, elle devait être emmené mais elle avait disparue. Sa famille risquait d'en subir les conséquences si elle ne se rendait pas dans la journée.

Tecna avait dit ce qu'elle savait : elle ne l'avait pas vue, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin partis, elle avait attendu un peu puis avait annoncé à sa mère qu'elle partait acheter quelque chose pour l'école. Une fois dans la rue, elle avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas courir en direction du petit bois où elle se retrouvait avec son amie.

Ses pas avaient été portés par un pré-sentiment, un mauvais pré-sentiment… Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans le petit bois, elle n'avait pas osé appeler son amie et c'était simplement contenter de marcher au hasard. Puis, elle s'était stoppée net. Ce qu'elle avait vu à cet instant la poursuivit toute sa vie.

Maëve était là.

Elle pendait au bout d'une corde.

Sa peau avait perdue de son éclat.

Elle était déjà morte.

Tecna n'avait pas osé s'approcher.

Au contraire, elle s'était mise à marcher à reculons ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du corps.

Elle avait trébuché sur une pierre et était tombée brusquement sur le sol.

Le choc l'avait ramené à la réalité.

Elle était sortie du bois en courant. Une fois arrivée dans la rue, elle s'était remise à marcher. Elle avait tenté d'être le plus naturelle possible alors qu'elle marchait en direction de chez elle.

Sa mère n'avait pas posé de questions en la voyant rentrer les mains vides. La tête basse, elle avait marché jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une fois dedans, elle avait lancé un sort sur son téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'identifier. Le sort était censé modifier sa voix et rendre son appareil intraçable.

Elle avait appelé la police. Elle leur avait annoncé avoir trouvé un corps et avait donné la localisation puis avait raccroché.

Puis, elle était restée assisse là.

Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait pas hurlé.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle n'y arrivait plus.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Tecna laissa tomber la pierre des souvenirs. Elle pleurait. Les larmes coulaient encore et encore alors qu'elle revoyait le visage de son amie pendue dans la forêt. Ce dernier le hantait, chaque jour à chaque heure.

Elle s'en voulait… De ne pas l'avoir pleuré au moment où elle l'avait trouvé, de ne pas avoir essayé de la réanimer, de ne pas être allée voir sa famille, … Elle s'en voulait plus que tout.

Elle en souffrait jour après jour…

Cette souffrance s'était quelque peu atténuée en arrivant à Alféa. Elle s'y était faite de amies. Là encore, elle avait eu dû mal… Du mal à faire confiance elle qui avait été élevée dans la crainte de l'autre. Elle avait connu l'amour. A sa grande surprise.

Mais, aujourd'hui, rien n'allait. Elle avait tout perdu. Son coeur s'était brisé lors de sa dernière conversation avec Timmy, elle avait vu celui de Musa blessé lorsqu'elle lui avait crié dessus. Et Floriane… Sa présence ne faisait que rendre plus vive la douleur de la disparition de son amie.

Dans deux jours, elle ne serait plus là. Elle disparaîtrait. Du jour au lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que Maëve. Maëve qui lui avait semblé si forte, si courageuse et qui avait failli. Elle y avait pensé. Cette similitude avec son amie l'avait travaillé toute la semaine durant.

En y pensant, elle se dirigea vers l'une des armoires de la salle d'eau et l'ouvrit. Elle y prit sa trousse de toilettes et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit un couteau. C'était un couteau à viande, lame tranchante. Elle l'avait volé plus tôt dans la semaine dans les cuisines.

Elle l'approcha de son poignet.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait le choix.

Elle pouvait choisir comment elle allait disparaître.

Elle se coupa en visant bien ses veines.

* * *

Alors que l'écran devenait noir, Layla sauta sur ses deux pieds et partie en courant vers le dortoir des Winx. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur Tecna. Elle avait perdu une amie, une amie qui lui était chère et sa situation lui rappelait la sienne. Sauf que son amie à elle n'était pas morte, elle était juste partie sans laisser d'adresse. Un malencontreux concours de circonstances qu'elle regrettait amèrement aujourd'hui.

Mais là, cette Maëve… Morte… Pendue… Cette histoire de test, ce camp… Cette froideur… Ce contrôle des gens, des émotions… Et Tecna… Tecna si déprimée depuis quelques temps. Qui à l'air si mal.

Layla comprenait maintenant pourquoi Musa était si inquiète car elle aussi se sentait terriblement mal. Tout à l'heure, elle avait crû apercevoir la fée de la technologie dans le couloir mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien vu. Il serait plus logique qu'elle se trouve toujours dans l'amphithéâtre mais… Elle devait vérifier.

* * *

Alors que le sang s'écoulait de ses veines, Tecna se sentit partir. Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait une bêtise… Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle se vidait de son énergie. Adossée contre le mur, elle se dit, avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, que c'était la meilleure des choses. Sa mère ne risquerait rien et elle… Elle, elle ne souffrirait plus et elle rejoindrait Maëve…

* * *

Musa cligna des yeux alors qu'elle était revenue, de façon abrupte, à la réalité pure et dure. Son masque de réalité virtuelle avait disparu… Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. Le public dans la salle resta muet de stupéfaction, interdit face à l'histoire qui venait de leur être délivrée.

La fée de la musique, quant à elle, était choquée. Elle ne connaissait pas le passé de son amie.Désormais, elle savait de quoi il était fait. Et cela l'angoissait.

Tecna allait si mal ces derniers temps et elle n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Maintenant, elle avait peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise. Alors, profitant de la béatitude de l'assemblée, elle s'empressa de repérer l'infirmière Ophélia et finit par, péniblement, l'atteindre alors que les gens se levaient de leurs sièges.

-_ Mademoiselle Ophélia !_

_\- Musa ! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas mesurer la gravité de…_

La fée de la musique ne la laissa pas finir

_\- Mademoiselle ! J'ai fait une énorme connerie !_

* * *

Layla entra brusquement dans le couloir. Elle se mit à crier dans la pièce vide :

\- _Tecna ! Tecna ! Tu es là ?_

Aucune réponse… Le dortoir semblait vide. Et pourtant, La princesse d'Andros était de plus en plus sûre que c'était Tecna qu'elle avait aperçue tout à l'heure. Où pouvait-elle être d'autre qu'ici ?

Par acquis de conscience, elle se rendit dans toutes les chambres mais elle ne trouva personne.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

La porte de la salle de bains était fermée…

Pourtant, les filles avaient l'habitude de la laisser ouverte.

C'était bête mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie.

Elle empoigna la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Elle était fermée…

Fermée de l'intérieure…

« _Tecna »_

_\- Tecna ! _S'écria t-elle, _c'est Layla ! Ouvre moi !_

Aucune réponse.

\- _Tecna ! Je sais que tu es là !_

Toujours aucune réponse.

L'image de l'adolescente pendue lui revient en mémoire. Elle la chassa.

« _Non, je dois réussir à entrer. »_

La fée des fluides recula, s'apprêtant à lancer à sort avant de se raviser. Si Tecna était juste derrière, elle risquait de la blesser. Alors, elle utilisa la force brute. Elle tenta d'enfoncer la porte à coups d'épaules. Heureusement, le verrou de cette dernière n'était pas des plus solides et il céda après quelques coups.

Layla entra et se figea.

Tecna était étendue par terre.

Elle saignait.

Un couteau ensanglanté gisait à ses côtés.

_« Non ! »_

* * *

_Helloooooo_

_Ah, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus mise cette histoire à jour ! Je m'excuse ! Ce chapitre était le plus long dans la version originale (douze pages) et est donc le plus long dans cette nouvelle version pour le moment avec vingt-une pages ! Youhou !_

_Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai tenté d'inclure toutes les Winx dans ce chapitre. Que chacun puisse exprimer son point de vue, tout ça tout ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai très bien réussi. Je l'ai trouvé particulièrement difficile à écrire je vous avoue. _

_Je me suis interrogée un moment. Tecna n'était elle pas trop jeune pour subir un harcèlement aussi sévère ? Les enfants de cet âge peuvent-ils se montrer aussi cruels ? Je dirais que oui. Enfin, dans mon inconscient, j'aurais tendance à vous dire que Tecna ne se faisait pas harcelé par des gens de son âge spécifiquement. J'imaginais même que les classes sur Zénith rassemblaient des enfants du même niveau et pas spécifiquement de la même tranche d'âge. Enfin bref. _

_Avouez-vous apprécié ? N'était-ce pas trop ampoulé ? Je croise les doigts. _

_Je sais que beaucoup de choses peuvent paraître encore très floues à ce stade de l'histoire mais, pas d'inquiétude, cela est tout à fait normal._

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien en cette drôle de période. Courage ! On va passer à travers tout ça ! _

_Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches !_

_A bientôt, _

_Memori Plume_


	11. Une promesse faite aux étoiles

Dans la pièce quelque peu exaigue qui lui servait de chambre à coucher lorsqu'il était de service, Willam était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il participait à un contrôle et encore moins la première fois qu'il voyait des gens et parfois même des familles entières se faire embarquées de gré ou de force. Par contre, c'est la première fois que c'était lui qui s'en chargeait.

Il s'était exécuté froidement, insensible à la détresse de ces inconnus et parfois vagues connaissances qui le suppliaient de les laisser partir, de ne pas les amener. Il avait tout refoulé en lui afin de ne pas céder à leurs supplications.

Il serra les poings, discrètement, car il se savait observer. Dans chaque chambre du personnel se trouvait des caméras permettant de détecter tout comportement jugé suspect par le roi.

Suspect, suspect, l'était-ce vraiment de vouloir exprimer ce que l'on ressentait ?

Le capitaine refoula cette question dans un coin de sa tête. Il ne pouvait se permettre de trop y réfléchir car il savait très bien que cette interrogation, une fois creusée, éveillerait en lui une colère sourde qu'il serait incapable de maîtriser.

Il ne devait pas se faire arrêter. Il fallait qu'il soit haut-gradé. Tant qui le serait, sa famille ne courrait aucun danger. C'était l'un des rares avantages de sa situation.

Il avait des frères et sœurs plus jeunes ainsi qu'une vieille mère dont la santé et la sécurité lui tenait à coeur. En étant capitaine, il leur offrait un logement digne ainsi qu'un luxe auquel une seule poignée de Zénithien pouvait accéder : celui de ne pas passer le test.

Ce fameux test était d'une horreur sans nom.

Une torture psychologique.

Sa mère, fragile, ne supporterait pas de le passer une fois de plus.

Quant à ses frères et sœurs, il ne voulait pas voir leurs innocences voler en éclats sous ses yeux.

Pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

C'est pour qu'il était devenu capitaine, pour protéger les siens.

Mais pour cela, il y avait un prix. Si William échouait au test, il serait rétrogradé et sa famille et lui seraient arrêtés sans ménagement.

Alors, il devait réussir. C'est pour cela qu'il tenait le coup.

« S_i jamais je souhaite changer les choses un jour, j'ai encore la possibilité de le faire. Je suis libre, je suis vivant. »_

Cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé à destination de la fée gardienne de sa planète, il se les passait en boucle dans sa tête tel un mantra.

Cela l'empêchait de devenir fou de se dire que, un jour, son heure viendrait.

Qu'un jour, il pourrait se libérer du joug de la couronne.

Qu'un jour, il vengerait la disparation de son père.

Oui, un jour, une occasion se présenterait.

Un cri brusque aux subtils échos métalliques le sortirent de ses pensées.

\- _William, rejoignez moi ! Immédiatement !_

C'était la voix du roi. Des hauts-parleurs étaient installées dans chacune des chambres des hauts-gradés de la garde. Ainsi, sa majesté était certain de pouvoir communiquer avec tous… De jour comme de nuit.

Le capitaine se retient de soupirer tout en se relevant de son lit. Il enfila le haut de son uniforme qu'il avait commencé à retirer car sa journée de travail était, techniquement, terminée et prit la porte.

Il ne savais pas pourquoi le roi requérait soudainement sa présence. La seule chose dont il était sûr, au son de sa voix, c'est qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

Cryos avait bu, encore et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Pour lui comme pour le reste de sa garde.

* * *

Assisse sur une chaise des plus inconfortables, Layla veillait sur son amie.

Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement. Sûrement très tard ou très tôt, c'était selon.

Fidèle au poste, Layla veillait. Elle avait mise tout le monde dehors lorsque le médecin leur avait annoncé qu'une seule personne pouvait rester pour la nuit. C'est elle qui devait rester. Elle est personne d'autre. Elle l'avait décidé.

Car c'est elle, elle qui avait trouvé Tecna.

Elle qui avait appelé les secours.

Elle qui l'avait accompagné dans l'ambulance.

Elle et rien qu'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Pas après avoir vu ses veines ouvertes, son sang se répandre sur le sol et son énergie vitale la quitter.

Pas après l'avoir vu partir puis revenir.

Les autres avaient protestés. Bien évidemment. Surtout Musa.

Musa, elle se sentait tellement coupable.

Le geste de Tecna était un geste désespéré pour mettre fin à une souffrance atroce qu'elle baladait depuis des années.

De ça, elle n'était évidemment pas responsable.

Mais, elle se sentait coupable car elle avait fait prendre des médicaments à son amie à son insu. Ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas réussi à le faire.

Le manque.

Le manque avait très certainement accentué cette détresse qui l'avait conduite à s'ouvrir les veines.

C'est ce qu'Ophélia avait sous-entendu en arrivant à l'hôpital avec le reste du groupe.

Mais, Layla savait que Musa n'y était pour rien. Tecna avait prévu son coup. Le manque de médicament n'était pas à l'origine de cette idée. Tout était prémédité. La fée de la technologie avait volé un couteau de cuisine. Cuisine à laquelle elle n'a accès qu'une fois par semaine pour une corvée vaiselle.

La princesse d'Andros regarda son amie.

Elle avait l'air paisible dans son lit d'hôpital. Sans cette poche de transfusion de sang, son respirateur et un appareil montrant ses constantes vitales, on aurait même pu croire qu'elle dormait.

Mais, son amie ne dormait pas. Elle était dans un état incertain. Un état entre la vie et la mort. Un coma. Coma qui pouvait durer ou non, c'était selon…

Mais selon quoi ? Quels critères entraient en ligne de compte si ce n'est celui de la chance ?

« _Elle a eu de la chance, _que les secouristes lui avaient dit en arrivant sur les lieux, _quelques minutes de plus et on n'aurait pu plus rien faire pour elle. »_

_« Elle a eu de la chance »_ avait-dit la femme qui l'avait réanimé sur le trajet qui menait l'hôpital.

« _ Elle a de la chance cette petite, _avait dit le médecin en la regardant, _de vous avoir pour amie »_

La princesse d'Andros n'avait pas versé une larme jusque là. Elle n'avait pas pleuré en retrouvant Tecna, ni en appelant les secours. Elle n'avait pas pleuré en la voyant pencher pour la mort dans l'ambulance, ni quand ses amis étaient arrivés. Elle n'avait pas pleuré en voyant Musa le faire, ni en voyant Timmy partir pour cacher ses larmes.

Pourtant, là, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elle les balaya d'un revers de main.

Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

Mais, cette phrase…

« _Elle a eu de la chance »_

Comment osaient-ils tous dire ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu de sa vie, Layla était convaincue du contraire. Tecna n'avait pas eu de chance. Car, si elle en avait eu, elle n'aurait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

« _D'avoir une amie comme vous »_

Layla n'avait pas l'impression d'être une bonne amie.

Elle n'en avait vraiment pas l'impression.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Il faisait nuit noire, le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel.

On voyait la voie lactée.

C'était magnifique.

Un contraste entre l'horreur de la journée écoulée et la beauté de la nature.

Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle se mit à parler à voix haute.

\- _Sur Andros, il existe une légende selon laquelle les âmes des morts deviennent des étoiles. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : c'est débile et tu aurais raison de le penser. Ce n'est absolument pas possible et c'est ce que je __me __suis toujours dit. Mais, lorsque Nabu est mort…_

Elle se stoppa un instant à l'évocation de son amour perdu avant de reprendre :

\- _Je l'ai ramené à ses parents sur Andros. Cette nuit-là, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Alors, je suis sortie de ma chambre et j'ai observé les étoiles dans le ciel. Il y en avait des milliers… Peut-être même des millions. C'était magnifique. Cette nuit-là, je me suis mise à chercher l'étoile de Nabu. J'y ai passé pas mal de temps._

Elle gloussa légèrement en repensant à ces instants passés à scruter le ciel.

\- _Une nuit, mon regard a été attiré par une étoile. Elle semblait différente des autres. Elle était… Si singulière. A partir de cet instant, à chaque fois que je me sens triste, seule ou en colère, je cherche des yeux, à la nuit tombée, cette étoile et je lui parle. Je lui confie tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur comme je le faisais avant avec Nabu car, j'en suis sûre, cette étoile : c'est la sienne. C'est lui. De là où il est, il veille sur moi. J'en suis certaine._

Un silence. Encore un que seul les « bips bips » réguliers des appareils viennent troubler.

Layla chercha du regard la fameuse étoile dont elle venait de parler.

\- _Nabu, _dit-elle, _je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tecna ne me répond pas. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vu qu'elle allait mal. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière, que tout soit différent._

La luminosité de l'étoilé sembla changer comme si elle répondait au son de sa voix.

\- _Mais, je sais, c'est impossible. C'est l'une des choses que ta mort m'a apprise : c'est que le passé est passé et seul l'avenir compte._

La princesse d'Andros se tourna alors, à nouveau, vers le lit où Tecna était allongée et elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés puis se saisit de sa main.

Sa main, elle était si froide en comparaison de la sienne.

-_ Alors, Nabu, je te le promet, lorsque Tecna se réveillera, je ferais tout pour qu'elle aille mieux. Je m'occuperais d'elle comme une véritable amie le ferait._

Elle resserra son emprise sur la main de son amie.

\- _Et, quand tu te réveilleras Tec, on cherchera ensemble l'étoile de Maëve. Le ciel étoilé m'en est témoin, j'honorai cette promesse… __Quoi qu'il m'en coûte__ra._

* * *

Timmy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il était tourmenté.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il l'était d'ailleurs.

Mais, cette nuit là était pire que les précédentes car cette journée avait été la pire de son existence.

Il croyait que rien ne pouvait égaler celle qu'il avait vécu il y a de cela plusieurs semaines. Celle où il avait rompu d'une certaine manière avec Tecna et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus lui reparler.

Aujourd'hui, il avait appris de nombreuses choses sur le passé de son ex-petite amie.

Et, surtout, elle avait failli mourir.

« _Elle est entrain de mourir »_pensa t-il malgré lui.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette sombre pensée de son esprit.

« _Je dois prendre l'air »_

L'ancien spécialiste se leva, se saisit de son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

Depuis la remise de son diplôme, Timmy avait trouvé un emploi dans la ville de Magix en tant que pilote et stratège pour les forces armées de la planète. Ses excellentes notes à Fontaine-Rouge avait attirées l'attention d'un recruteur de l'armée qui, malgré son jeune âge et une certaine inexpérience, avait proposé de le recruter dès l'instant où il quitterait les bancs de l'école. Il avait eu de la chance. Hormis Sky qui était roi d'Eraklion, il était le seul à jouir d'une situation stable. Brandon avait décider de ne plus servir la famille royale de son ami. Leur séjour sur terre et la recherche d'emploi qu'il avait entraîné l'avait poussé à réfléchir sur son avenir professionnel. Il avait décidé de devenir maître d'armes et allait, par conséquent, commencer une formation adaptée dans quelques temps. Il ambitionnait d'enseigner à Fontaine-Rouge. Riven, quant à lui, avait été contacté par les autorités de sa planète natale, Astour, afin de rejoindre leurs rangs. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et décida de s'accorder une année de réflexion. Pour l'instant, il enchaînait les petits boulots dans le secteur. Il souhaitait rester proche d'Alféa afin de passer du temps avec Musa.

Puis, il y avait Hélia, que Timmy tâcha de ne pas réveiller en se rendant au balcon. Ce dernier était profondément endormi dans le canapé de son salon. Le jeune homme souhaitait devenir artiste peintre. Néanmoins, comme pour tout artiste, les débuts étaient durs. Il travaillait un peu sur le côté pour compenser. Même si Hélia ne devait pas payer de loyer à Saladin qui le logeait toujours gracieusement à l'ancienne école des spécialistes, ce dernier se sentait obligé moralement de verser à son oncle un peu d'argent chaque mois.

Oui, en définitif, Timmy était le mieux loti et c'est ce qu'il pensa en atteignant le balcon de son appartement. Doucement, il ouvrit avec précaution la fenêtre coulissante pour sortir et la referma aussitôt derrière lui. Hélia était resté dormir chez lui après leur passage à l'hôpital. Pour le soutenir mais surtout pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

A cette pensée, Timmy soupira profondément. Il avait déjà fait une bêtise. Une énorme bourde même en quittant Tecna.

Le temps était magnifique dehors, le ciel dégagé. Au clair de lune, il pouvait apercevoir le contour des montagnes au loin. C'est pour cette vue imprenable sur les montagnes de Magix qu'il avait pris cet appartement. C'est ce qui l'avait convaincu…Lui et Tecna.

Elle était là le jour où il l'avait acheté… Et tout les jours et les nuits de ces dernières vacances.

Il y repensa avec mélancolie à ces vacances… Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches que durant cette période et, pourtant, c'est au terme de celles-ci qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

La nuit précédent la rentrée de la fée, le couple avait sauté le pas. Tout deux liés d'âmes s'étaient liés de corps.

Cela aurait dû être un magnifique moment.

Cela l'avait été jusqu'à ce que Tecna ne lui avoue quelque chose.

« _Timmy, attends. Calme toi, je t'en prie ! »_

_« M__e calmer ? C__omment veux-tu que je garde mon calme après ce que tu viens de me dire ? »_

_« Je... »_

_« Tu me dégoûtes. »_

Timmy secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir de cette discussion qui le hantait depuis près d'un mois. Elle lui semblait à la fois si nette et si floue. Avait-il vraiment dit une horreur pareille ? Que sa petite amie le dégoûtait ? Qu'avait-elle fait ? De quoi était-elle coupable pour qu'il la traite ainsi ? Ce n'était pas elle qui le dégoûtait non… Ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il avait une aversion profonde.

Non, ce n'était pas vers elle que sa colère était tournée mais vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Un inconnu, une ordure, un terroriste qu'il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer, à qui il ne pourrait jamais donner de leçon…

Putain mais quel con.

Il s'en était rendu compte trop tard.

Il n'avait pas été là.

Il n'avait pas été là.

Il serra les poings en repensant à celle qu'il considérait toujours comme sa petite amie allongée dans son lit d'hôpital.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Elle, elle avait été là.

Lui non.

Il en avait parlé à Hélia avant d'aller se coucher. Il lui avait confié qu'ils s'étaient disputés, que, selon lui, tout était de sa faute mais qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se réconcilier. Il lui avait dit que, selon lui, il était responsable… A l'origine, en partie, du geste de Tecna.

Il repensa aux paroles que son ami avait prononcées

« _Timmy, te lamenter ne te servira à rien pour le moment. Je ne veux pas tenter de te rassurer en disant que tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Tecna mais je ne pense rien inventer en te disant que ton absence à sûrement renforcée sa douleur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés, cela ne me regarde pas et je ne te forcerai pas à en parler. Néanmoins, voilà ce que je peux te dire : __c__e qui s'est passé, on ne peut pas le changer. Tecna est à l'hôpital et elle va mal. __C'est un fait. Mais elle va s'en sortir, j'en suis certain. Et tu seras là pour elle parce que tu tiens à elle. Et que tu as le pouvoir de l'aider aujourd'hui et demain. »_

Au souvenir de ces mots, Timmy leva les yeux au ciel.

Les étoiles étaient magnifiques cette nuit.

« _Tecna, _pensa t-il en les contemplant, _je te fais la promesse, à ce jour, de veiller __toujours__ sur toi. Je ne veux plus que tu sois blessée ni par moi, ni par quiconque. Je n'ai été qu'un imbécile. Je ferai tout… Tout pour que tu me pardonnes un jour. »_

Il crût apercevoir une étoile filante au loin et fit un vœu.

« _Faites que Tecna se réveille. »_

* * *

Le son d'une alarme se fit entendre dans la salle des infirmiers de gardes. Ils étaient trois à être en service de nuit. Deux femmes et un homme. Pourtant, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a que Nancy. Ses collègues sont déjà occupés dans d'autres chambres.

Nancy coupa donc l'alarme et jeta une rapide coup d'oeil pour voir dans quelle chambre elle devait se rendre. La 301. Elle sortit de la pièce et marcha d'un pas alerte dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

La 301, c'était l'étudiante d'Alféa qui avait fait une tentative de suicide. Elle était arrivée en début d'après-midi. Nancy n'était pas de garde à ce moment là mais, comme la plupart des habitants de la dimension magique, elle avait suivit la présentation des Winx devant sa télévision. Non pas qu'elle était fan de ce groupe de jeunes fées qui, certes, les avait sauvés à de nombreuses reprises mais ses enfants en étaient complètement fou. Il avait été prévu qu'ils regardent avec elle la retransmission de leur spectacle puis, qu'avec leur père, ils se rendent à Alféa pour profiter de l'ambiance.

Malheureusement, les choses avaient prises une autre tournure. Nancy avait eu le réflexe d'éloigner ses enfants de la télé durant la présentation de la fée gardienne de Zénith. Dès le début, elle avait eu un drôle de pressentiment à son sujet.

Il faut le dire, la planète de la technomagie est l'une des plus renfermées de la dimension surtout depuis qu'elle est dirigée par le roi Cryos. Personne ne savait exactement pour quelle raison on ne croisait que peu de citoyens Zénithiens en dehors de ses frontières et encore moins ce qui se passaient à l'intérieure de celle-ci. Néanmoins, il y avait eu des rumeurs. De très nombreuses rumeurs. Si, à l'époque, toutes semblaient tirées par les cheveux, aucune ne pouvait égaler à la réalité que la jeune femme leur avait montré.

Qu'allait-il se passer désormais ?

Nul ne doutait qu'un scandale éclaterait demain et que des comptes seraient demandés au dirigeant de Zénith.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Nancy pénétra dans la chambre 301 et fût surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une jeune femme à la peau métissée qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite comme étant la princesse d'Andros. Cette dernière semblait bouleversée.

\- _Aidez moi, _dit-elle, _je ne comprends pas. Tecna est entrain de tousser mais elle ne se réveille pas. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, elle ne me réponds pas quand je lui parle._

Nancy, assez habituée à ce genre de réaction, lui fit signe de se calmer et s'approcha de sa patiente. En effet, cette dernière toussait de manière régulière et s'agitait et cela fit sourire l'infirmière.

\- _C'est...Grave ? _demanda Layla avec crainte.

\- _Oh non, ce n'est rien princesse. C'est même bon signe. Votre amie respire à nouveau. Son respirateur la gêne, nous allons pouvoir le lui enlever._

_\- C'est… Bon signe ?_

_\- Oui princesse. Votre amie reprend des forces. Elle est jeune. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller._

Layla sourit à cette nouvelle mais elle se retient de se saisir de son téléphone. Même si l'infirmière devant elle l'affirmait, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de déranger qui que ce soit. Elle n'avait nul doute que la plupart d'entre eux avait eu dur à trouver le sommeil et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de les réveiller pour rien. Même si l'infirmière l'affirmait, il demeurait toujours un doute dans son esprit au sujet de l'état de santé de Tecna.

Nancy sourit.

Elle vit son interlocutrice se détendre et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle aimait être annonciatrice de bonnes nouvelles.

\- _Je vais chercher un de mes collègues et nous viendrons nous occuper de votre amie. _Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

« _N'empêche, _pensa t-elle alors qu'elle marchait dans le couloir, _je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne nouvelle qu'elle se réveille cette petite. Elle risque d'avoir pas mal d'ennuis. »_

Nancy n'était pas devin. Elle n'était d'ailleurs dotée d'aucun pouvoir mais elle avait raison.

Car, sur une autre planète, le sort de la jeune femme était entrain de se décider.

* * *

Dans l'actuelle salle du trône de Zénith, Le roi Cryos était assis à son bureau, un verre à la main.

Il bouillonnait.

Il rageait.

Le feu de la haine le consumait.

Et, la seule manière, pour lui, de l'apaiser était de boire. Encore et encore.

Mais l'alcool, à contrario de l'eau, n'avait pas le capacité d'éteindre ce brasier. Au contraire, il l' , il rendait sa colère tellement évident que, aux yeux de Cryos, c'était comme si elle n'existait plus.

Alors, Cryos buvait.

Encore et encore.

Souvent, il n'avait pas besoin de raison pour boire. Du moins, il le pensait.

Mais, ce soir, il en avait plusieurs.

La première étant qu'il avait parcouru la liste contenant les noms des nombreux citoyens qui avaient été arrêtés. Et, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il lui avait encore échappé.

Pourtant, près de sept ans s'était écoulé depuis le dernier contrôle.

Et cela faisait près de quinze années qu'il avait mit en place un décret afin que tout les Zénithiens immigrés ne reviennent sur Zénith. Impossible qu'il ne se trouve ailleurs car, en refusant de rentrer sur sa planète natale, il se mettait hors-la-loi dans toute la dimension magique. N'importe quelle autorité d'une quelconque planète se retrouverait dans l'obligation de le livrer s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer de problèmes.

Or donc, impossible qu'il ne soit pas sur Zénith. Mais, comment faisait-il pour échapper aux radars ? Il y a sept ans de cela_, _son nom était introuvable sur la liste des citoyens Zénithiens. Il n'avait donc pas passé le test. Récemment, il avait refait son apparition dans la liste de données et Cryos avait donné l'ordre d'aller le faire arrêté. Mais, le problème était là, autant il y avait un nom, autant il ne disposait pas de plus d'informations. La base de données était vide à son sujet.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le passage du contrôle ne lui avait pas apporté plus d'informations. Ce dernier avait été réussi et le robot qui avait été envoyé auprès de LUI n'avait mémorisé que le résultat.

Une défaillance plus que regrettable selon ses scientifiques.

Une connerie plus que regrettable oui.

Cryos les avait tous menacés. A la prochaine défaillance regrettable, il les ferait exécuter sans autre forme de procès.

Voilà donc ce qui, le premier, l'avait poussé à s'alcooliser.

Les raisons suivantes trouvaient leurs origines chez Anita.

Anita qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Anita qui n'avait jamais voulu de lui.

Anita et sa peste de fille.

C'était en partie à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais pu la posséder.

Et, aujourd'hui, elle avait tenté de semer le trouble, elle avait tenté de le faire chuter.

Zénith était une planète fermée où l'information ne circulait que difficilement entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur de ses frontières. Ainsi, le peuple n'était pas très au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la dimension magique et inversement.

Le roi Cryos était le seul Zénithien qui savait exactement ce qui se pensait hors de sa planète natale. Il était relié à tout les ordinateurs. Et, il avait vu une vidéo passée. Il avait vu la fille d'Anita tout révéler. Heureusement, il avait repéré ça à temps. Le scandale n'avait pas éclaté… Pas encore. Il ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir lieu. Il le savait : même en mettant ses meilleurs cracks de l'informatique sur le coup, il ne pourrait pas empêcher cette vidéo de circuler. Il ne pourrait que la limiter un peu… Un temps. Mais cela ne servirait à rien, autant affronter la tempête tout de suite que de repousser cette échéance.

Ce qu'il pouvait faire par contre, c'est se préparer à l'offensive. La meilleure des défenses était l'attaque et il allait aller au devant de celles qui lui étaient destinées. En arrêtant immédiatement cette semeuse trouble en premier lieu, si tant est qu'elle était toujours en vie et en ayant une petite conversation un brin désagréable avec les plus hautes autorités de la dimension magiques.

Cryos sourit de toute ses dents, cela promettait d'être follement amusant.

Il voyait déjà la mine déconfite de chacun lorsqu'ils se rendraient compte de leurs impuissances face à lui.

Finalement, cette gamine lui offrait un beau cadeau sur un plateau d'argent.

Il se savait tout puissant et il ne se lassait pas de le constater.

Satisfait par cette dernière pensée, il finit son verre et s'en servit un nouveau tandis qu'un robot de service troquait sa bouteille, désormais vide, avec une nouvelle.

Cryos ignorait complètement combien de bouteilles il avait consommé. Il avait perdu le fil et, finalement, peu lui importait. Il était le roi : il faisait ce que bon lui semblait.

\- _Oui, _ricana t-il en levant son verre, _c'est moi le maître._

C'est ce moment que le capitaine Willam choisit pour entrer dans la nouvelle salle du trône.

Quand il fût assez proche, l'homme gradé mit un genou à terre et inclina respectueusement la tête comme le voulait la bienséance Zénithienne.

\- _Vous m'avez appelé votre majesté ?_

Cryos le fixa un petit temps avec incrédulité. Il n'était plus certain de l'avoir appelé… Ou fait appeler ? Sûrement l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête. Néanmoins, il ne laissa rien transparaître.

\- _Capitaine, vous partez sur le champ pour Magix. Tâchez de retrouver Tecna Anderson et de me l'amener._

William releva la tête et commis l'erreur de croiser le regard de son roi.

\- _Mais, majesté, elle a jusqu'à dimanche pour…_

_\- Oseriez-vous contester l'un de mes ordres ? _s'impatienta Cryos visiblement énervé par cet affront.

_\- Non majesté mais..._

_\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ne posez pas de questions, obéissez et ramenez moi cette gamine peu importe dans quel état elle est ! _l'interrompit le roi en hurlant, _Baissez les yeux maintenant ! _

Le capitaine voulu baisser son regard mais il n'y parvient pas. Devant lui, le roi étant dans une rage monstre. Il était rouge de colère, ses yeux était comme imbibés de sang. Ce spectacle le figeait à la fois de stupéfaction et de crainte. Lorsque Cryos constata que son soldat ne faisait pas ce qu'il ordonnait, il vit rouge, s'empara de la bouteille qui se trouvait sur son bureau et la balança violemment contre le mur se trouvant derrière son capitaine. Ce dernier, choqué, baissa les yeux.

Quelques instants après, le verre de Cryos éclata à coté de lui et un morceau de verre transperça la peau de l'une des mains qu'il avait posé au sol.

Le roi avait sûrement tenté de le viser mais il n'avait pas bien réussi. William l'entendit pousser un gémissement de déception avant de marmonner un vague :

\- _Partez, que je ne vous vois plus._

Le capitaine s'exécuta avec prudence. Il ne sortit ni trop vite ni trop lentement de la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cryos entrait dans une colère noire devant lui. William savait que, dans ce genre de moment, il fallait se montrer discret si on ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres et fureurs du roi de Zénith.

Dès lors qu'il se retrouva dehors, William alla réveiller ses soldats. Il en désigna un comme suppléant et somma deux d'entre eux de l'accompagner sur Magix.

William ne savait pas pourquoi il se devait se rendre sur Alféa plus tôt que prévu. Il était perplexe mais ne laissait rien transparaître. Il restait encore un jour entier à la fée pour organiser son départ. Pour quelle raison le roi voulait-elle précipiter son retour ? Avait-elle vendu la mèche ?

Et que voulait donc entendre le roi par « quel que soit son état » ?

Alors que l'un de ses subalternes venait de partir en courant réveiller un pilote, le capitaine ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer.

Il partir à la recherche d'un bandage et l'enroula autour de sa main blessée.

« _Tout ça va mal finir. » _pensa t-il.

* * *

Anita se tournait et se retournait dans son lit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle ne cessait de penser à Tecna et au regard déçu que celle-ci avait affiché quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne viendrait pas la voir. Puis à ces quelques mots :

« _Je m'en doutais. »_

Qu'est ce qu'elle lui faisait mal cette phrase.

Car elle se sous-entendait tellement d'autres choses.

Sa fille avait toujours douté de l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter et elle avait raison. Anita aussi doutait d'elle même et de tout ce qu'elle était capable d'offrir à son enfant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, Anita s'était tout de suite sentie submergée d'amour pour cet être qui allait naître.

Avant même qu'elle ne naisse, Anita était folle de sa fille. Comme elle avait été folle du père de cette enfant avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Pour son enfant, Anita avait été capable de tellement de choses.

Lorsque Cryos était monté sur le trône, Anita n'était pas encore enceinte. Elle n'envisageait même pas de l'être mais déjà à l'époque, elle s'était juré que, si un jour elle avait des enfants, elle les élèverait ailleurs afin qu'ils puissent grandir et s'épanouir pleinement.

Alors, lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle s'était enfuie. Elle avait emménagé sur Mélody, une planète accueillante, ouverte où elle avait donné naissance à son enfant.

Anita aimait croire que sa fille avait vécu une enfance joyeuse avant qu'elles ne soient contraintes de rentrer sur Zénith. Son seul regret, aujourd'hui, était de ne pas avoir profiter de cette période pour passer du temps avec elle, la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre son coeur comme elle avait pu le faire le jour de sa naissance.

Anita avait toujours rêvé que ses parents en fasse de même avec elle mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais été très présent dans sa vie. Ils avaient toujours été obnubiler par leur travail oubliant quasiment son existence. Ce n'était pas dû à la politique menée sur Zénith. A l'époque, la reine Lyra était au pouvoir. Une personne droite et sincère que, comme beaucoup de jeunes filles, comme Anita, avait en admiration et qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer de manière régulière lorsqu'elle voyait Cryos au palais.

Cryos, ses parents avaient tant espéré de la relation qu'elle avait avec lui.

Quand elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, ils l'avaient reniés.

Tecna n'avait jamais été reconnu par ses grands-parents.

Anita se tourna et se retourna dans son lit.

Elle repensa aux appels qu'elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi. A plusieurs reprises, une certaine Faragonda avait essayé de la joindre mais elle avait évité tout ses appels.

Anita savait bien qui était cette femme. C'était la directrice de l'école de sa fille.

Elle savait aussi pourquoi elle appelait. Elle le faisait à chaque événement important qu'Anita manquait.

Anita avait toujours prétexté qu'elle avait trop de travail pour éviter toutes les convenances que lui imposaient la scolarité de sa fille. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de coeur, Anita avait envie d'y participer… Seulement, la loi Zénithienne ne tolérait que rarement la sortie de ses habitants hors de ses frontières. Que Tecna ait pu partir à Alféa était un véritable miracle.

Anita se retourna à nouveau.

Le sommeil ne cessera t-il donc jamais de la fuir ?

Lasse, elle finit par se lever et se mit à marcher au hasard dans la maison.

Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux à son goût. Lorsque Tecna était petite, elle aimait chantonner dans toute la maisonnée. En grandissant, elle avait tendance à réfléchir à haute voix en faisant ses devoirs. Et, lorsqu'elle se concentrait, elle ne résistait pas à l'envie de tapoter son crayon sur la tasse qu'elle prenait avec elle.

C'était un tic et Anita avait le même. Un truc de famille.

Lorsqu'elles travaillaient toutes les deux, elles laissaient les portes ouvertes et s'envoyaient des petits messages en reprenant le principe du code morse.

Les messages échangés étaient d'une banalité : « Comment ça va ? Tu travailles bien ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Comment s'est passé ta journée ? ». Malgré ça, ils avaient toujours mis en joie Anita. Elle avait l'impression d'être présente pour sa fille malgré son incapacité à discuter normalement avec elle.

Le départ de Tecna pour Alféa avait rompu le fragile lien qui les unissait.

Aujourd'hui, la maison était silencieuse.

Silencieuse et vide.

Tecna avait emporté toutes ses affaires personnelles dans sa nouvelle école. Sa chambre ressemblait à une chambre d'amis tant elle était vide et impersonnelle.

Au début, quand l'absence de sa fille lui pesait, Anita s'allongeait sur son lit en espérant y trouver une odeur familière. En vain. Les draps sentaient la lessive. Tecna nettoyait toujours ses draps avant son départ.

La femme aux cheveux rouges soupira avant d'appuyer sur un bouton discrètement incrusté au milieu du mur du couloir.

Le plafond se mit alors à coulisser et un escalier à descendre.

Anita se mit à les grimper. Elle se rendait au grenier.

Une fois qu'elle y fût arrivée, elle se mit à farfouiller dans une caisse en carton posée bien en évidence à proximité des escaliers. Dessus, on pouvait y lire « _Tecna vêtements bébés ». _

Anita ouvrit la caisse et en sortit un petit pull bleu pour bambins. Elle sourit à sa vue. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de jeter quoi que ce soit qui concernait sa fille. Surtout pas ses affaires de bébé.

Elle respira le vêtement. Il sentait sa fille, il sentait le passé.

Ce passé dont sa fille ne se souvenait pas mais dont elle chérissait le souvenir. Celui où Tecna et elle étaient fusionnelles, où elles dépendaient l'une de l'autre.

Dans le grenier, il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur le ciel. Anita s'allongea sur le parquet afin de se retrouver pile en dessous.

Zénith était une planète qui produisait énormément de pollution lumineuse. Dans ces conditions, il était assez rare que l'on aperçoive des étoiles.

Cette nuit ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Anita ne distinguait pas le ciel étoilé mais elle l'imagina.

Elle imagina qu'une pluie d'étoiles filantes était entrain de tombée et fît un vœu.

Le vœu que sa fille et elle soient à nouveau proches… Proches comme elles étaient sensées l'être.

Oui, ce serait tellement bien.

Anita se mit à imaginer les futurs instants qu'elles pourraient toutes deux partager et elle sourit.

Enfin détendue, elle se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Et, en s'endormant, elle se fit la promesse de tout faire pour améliorer ses relations avec sa fille.

Oui, dès qu'elle se réveillerait, elle rappellerait la directrice de sa fille. Elle lui annoncerait qu'elle viendrait lui rendre visite. Elle trouverait un moyen de partir de Zénith sans trop de soucis. Pour une fois, son lien avec Cryos pourrait lui servir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit.

Elle avait hâte d'être demain.

* * *

_Bonsoir !_

_Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Très personnellement, j'ai eu assez facile à l'écrire. Surtout le début. Dans la version originale, c'était déjà l'un de mes chapitre favoris. Va savoir pourquoi... _

_En fait, je pense que c'est à cause du passage de Layla. Soyons honnête, dans ce chapitre, elle montre une certaine profondeur. C'est un passage qui, personnellement, fait remonter le personnage dans mon estime. Je n'ai jamais été très fan de Layla. Quand j'étais petite, je la voyais comme un personnage qui venait remplacer ma petite Tecna. En fait, j'avais vraiment peur qu'on l'éjecte avec l'arrivée de nouveau perso tel que donc Layla et aussi Roxy. Voilà, c'était pour la petite anecdote. _

_Au delà de ça, j'ai toujours présenté Layla comme un personnage en trop dans une belle amitié (Musa-Tecna). Si, avant, je profitais de mes fanfictions pour extérioriser une impression que j'avais déjà eu en réalité, aujourd'hui : j'ai grandi et évolué. J'essaie de montrer cela sous un angle différent. Et j'espère que cela se voit. _

_Pour en revenir à ce dixième chapitre, vous constaterez que j'ai encore alterné les points de vue. Vous en apprenez un léger plus sur les causes de la séparation de Tecna et Timmy. Juste un peu. Je vous laisse faire des suppositions ^^. _

_Il me semblait logique que les spécialistes ne soient plus à Fontaine-Rouge. Pourquoi ? J'ai bien précisé au début de l'histoire que l'année que faisait les Winx à Alféa était complémentaire et seulement accessibles à certaines élèves. De niveau universitaire en quelque sorte. Si cela me semble normal dans une école où l'on apprend des sorts normalement complexes, cela l'est moins pour des personnes qui apprennent à se battre. Au bout de trois ans, ils doivent manquer d'idées pour les occuper. 'Fin bref. _

_Cryos est à la recherche de quelqu'un ! Mais de qui ? Je vous laisse faire des suppositions ainsi que la nature de la relation qui pouvait bien unir Anita et notre cher roi alcoolo. _

_Sinon, je ne peux que sincèrement vous dire : merci !_

_Merci parce que mes deux fanfictions dépassent les 500 lectures. _

_Alors, peut-être que ce n'est rien pour vous mais pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup ;p_

_Les fanfics en français ne sont pas très répandues sur ce fandom... Et ne jouissent pas de beaucoup de commentaires. _

_Les lectures, c'est le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si je suis lue et de manière récurrente donc je suis assez contente ! _

_Merci donc aussi d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécier ! _

_Si vous avez envie de me donner un avis, n'hésitez pas : je suis très ouverte. _

_Bonne chance pour ceux qui ont bientôt des examens à passer. _

_Portez vous bien et... A la prochaine !_

_Amicalement, _

_Memori Plume_


	12. Contre coup

« **Dong, dong, dong »**

_**\- **Hummm_

Dans un grand lit à la litière rouge, une femme aux cheveux poivre et sel gémit en tentant de faire abstraction du bruit qui la tirait doucement du sommeil. Elle qui, d'ordinaire, n'avait pas pour habitude de traîner au lit, n'avait aujourd'hui aucune envie de se lever.

« **Dong, dong, dong »**

Le bruit ne cessa pas. Pourtant, elle décida que ce n'était pas un problème… Pas son problème.

On pouvait continuer à faire du bruit, elle n'ouvrirait pas les yeux et se rendormirait sitôt qu'il cesserait. C'était ainsi et pas autrement.

« **Dong, dong, dong »**

Pourquoi était-elle obligée de se lever ? Après tout, le monde pouvait très bien se passer d'elle. Du moins, pour une journée. Aujourd'hui, elle était lasse. C'était toujours elle qui devait tout gérer. Les joies comme les problèmes des nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait sous son aile. Pourtant, malgré toute l'énergie qu'elle y mettait, elle n'arrivait pas à éviter les catastrophes. Alors, à quoi bon ?

A quoi bon qu'elle se lève et qu'elle s'occupe de son école ?

Alféa se porterait sûrement mieux en son absence.

« **Dong, dong, dong »**

A moitié éveillée, elle se retourna dans son lit à la recherche d'une position plus confortable.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle tenta de replonger dans le sommeil mais, au bout de quelques instants, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle était beaucoup trop réveillée pour réussir à se rendormir désormais. Néanmoins, elle désirait plus que tout rester au lit, ne pas affronter le monde et les problèmes. Pourtant, elle aimait son travail. Elle l'avait choisi, le choix du coeur, et si était toujours dévouée corps et âme. Passionnée, elle n'avait jamais compté ses heures.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'heure… N'était-ce pas la cloche de la grande horloge qu'elle venait d'entendre ? Étrange…. Étant donné le bruit qu'elle faisait, elle ne sonnait qu'à certaines heures afin de ne pas réveiller tout le campus. On ne l'entendait donc que pour sonner le début des cours à huit heures, l'heure du déjeuner et celui du dîner.

« _Il y a eu douze coups … Oh non ! »_

Elle le réalisa enfin ! Il était midi ! Elle ne s'était pas réveillée !

« _Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est bien la première fois que... » _Pensa t-elle en s'habillant en quatrième vitesse.

Bien qu'elle ait envisagé la possibilité de ne pas se lever ni de travailler quelques instants auparavant, se retrouver face au fait accompli ne lui était pas agréable. Elle n'avait jamais failli à son devoir de directrice et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle était en retard pour la première fois de sa longue carrière.

« _Ohlala, j'espère que tout c'est bien passé en mon absence »_

Elle décida de lancer un sort sur ses cheveux. D'ordinaire, Faragonda devait paraître impeccable, bien sur elle. Son statut de cheffe d'établissement le lui imposait. Mais, en ces circonstances particulières qu'était sa panne de réveil et les événements de la veille, elle se devait d'être irréprochable. Et, pour cela, une illusion magique était bien plus efficace que n'importe quel effort humain.

« _Parfait, _pensa t-elle en se mirant rapidement dans la glace, _je peux y aller »_

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa porte, elle sentit son courage lui manquer. Par le passé, elle avait vécu de nombreuses situations éprouvantes pourtant aucune d'entre elles ne semblait égaler celle qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Cependant, après une brève hésitation, elle sortit de sa chambre et prit la direction de la cafétéria.

Elle entama une relative longue marche. Ses appartements personnels ne se situant pas dans le couloir des enseignants mais dans une partie magiquement dissimulée se trouvant à une dizaine de minutes du centre névralgique de l'école. D'habitude, afin de se rendre à son bureau, Faragonda usait de la magie en se téléportant ou tout simplement en traversant le miroir se situant dans sa chambre. Mais, aujourd'hui, la doyenne préféra marcher. Tant pis si elle se mettait plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà, elle avait besoin de marcher. Marcher l'avait toujours été à se détendre et à mieux réfléchir.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, durant les dix minutes que durait le trajet, Faragonda n'arriva pas à réfléchir. Son cerveau était vide, bloqué comme s'il se refusait à une quelconque réflexion. Elle arriva donc à hauteur de la cafétéria sans être plus avancé qu'à son réveil.

Depuis le couloir, elle entendait ses élèves discutées. Vu l'heure, le repas venait très certainement d'être servi. Elle ralentit le pas. D'ordinaire, si elle aimait être présente au déjeuner, c'était pour entendre les conversations animées entre ses jeunes fées. Elles étaient toujours emplies d'une joie de vivre ainsi que de doutes, de questionnement. Elles tournaient autour de tout et de rien. Elles étaient passionnées et cela madame Faragonda adorait.

Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, des bouches ne sortaient que des murmures et des phrases maladroites. La spontanéité et l'innocence de ses élèves s'étaient envolées, emportées par les événements de la veille. Faragonda savait qu'il était de son devoir de rassurer ses protégées, de les guider dans cette période sombre de l'histoire de l'école mais elle fût rongée par le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'aube de son réveil : le découragement.

Elle ne voulait pas tout de suite avoir à affronter leurs regards alors elle accéléra le pas afin de passer le plus rapidement possible devant l'entrée de la cafétéria en priant pour que personne ne la voit et prit la direction de son bureau.

Son bureau, son endroit, son antre.

Presque une refuge.

Elle s'y sentait vraiment bien car c'est là qu'était sa place.

C'est donc avec un certain soulagement qu'elle s'assit dans son fauteuil rouge.

Dès qu'elle fût installée, elle sentit l'adrénaline dû à son réveil brusque descendre doucement. Elle se sentit engourdie et prête à plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil. Option sympathique s'il en était cependant l'univers avait, pour elle, d'autres projets.

« _**Toc, toc »**_

Deux coups secs, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

\- _Entrez Griselda._

Suite à ses mots, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement pour révéler une femme grande et élancé aux cheveux bruns courts. D'ordinaire, le visage fermé et sévère, elle arborait une mine bienveillante, compatissante et surtout inquiète. Dans ses mains, un plateau sur lequel se trouvait deux pommes, quelques tartines ainsi qu'une théière et une tasse.

\- _Bonjour madame la directrice._

_\- Bonjour._

_\- Je suis contente de vous voir._

Ces mots étaient sincères. Ils réchauffèrent, sans que Griselda ne le sache, le coeur de la doyenne.

La surveillante générale ferma magiquement la porte derrière elle et vint déposer son plateau sur le bureau.

\- _Je me doutais que vous auriez faim. Je me suis permise de vous préparer quelques en cas._

_\- Je vous remercie._

Tout en disant cela, Faragonda se saisit d'une pomme dans laquelle elle croqua distraitement. Ce n'est qu'en mâchant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était affamée. Avec tout les événements d'hier, elle avait à peine mangé. Elle avait dû gérer beaucoup de choses jusqu'à tard dans la nuit si bien qu'elle avait fini par se coucher le ventre vide. Elle croqua dans le reste de la pomme avec avidité.

Griselda, qui n'était pas du genre indiscrète, fit un rapport de la matinée à sa supérieure sans poser de question sur son retard inhabituel.

\- _Les élèves ont été tenues de suivre le même horaire que d'habitude. Les psychologues envoyés par la ville de Magix nous ont demandé de ne pas bouleverser leurs quotidiens. Les premières heures de la journée ont été consacrés aux événements d'hier. Un psychologue accompagné d'un membre de l'équipe éducatif ont été attribué à chacune des classes afin de dialoguer avec les élèves de leurs ressentis et questionnement. J'ai, moi même, supervisé une classe de première. Cette après-midi, sous recommandation des psychologues encore, nous organiserons quelques activités de type manuelles ainsi que séances de relaxations et de méditations. Si besoin, certains psychologues resteront disponible des entretiens individuels._

_\- Bien, bien._

\- _Faire une demande auprès de la ville de l'instauration d'une cellule psychologique au sein du campus était une très bonne idée madame Faragonda. La plupart de nos étudiantes __sont encore perdues face à … Aux événements qui ont eu lieu hier._

La doyenne acheva de manger sa pomme puis entreprit de se masser les tempes. Griselda avait la décence, encore une fois, de ne pas dire clairement quels étaient les événements en question et elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en être reconnaissante ou pas.

Méritait-elle d'être ainsi protéger ? Elle savait qu'elle était totalement responsable de ce qui venait de se produire. L'une de ses étudiantes avait tenté de se donner la mort dans son école. En tant que directrice, en tant qu'enseignante, elle aurait dû prévenir cette action. Elle aurait dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tecna avait toujours été une élève plutôt discrète et sans histoire.

Et pourtant…

Hier soir, alors qu'elle venait à peine de finir de passer un coup de fil aux autorités de la ville de Magix, Ophélia était venue la voir dans son bureau. Elle lui avait fait part de certaines choses.

Elle lui avait parlé de ce que Tecna avait vécu sur Oméga.

Elle l'avait apprise de la bouche d'une des Winx même si elle refusa de lui dire laquelle.

Puis, elle lui fit part de son demande de démission.

« _J'aurai dû vous avertir de son état plus tôt. Prendre tout cela plus au sérieux. J'ai manqué de bon sens. J'ai prescris de quoi soulager les états d'âmes de l'étudiante qui m'a fait part de ses confidences et elle__ a reconnu en__ avoir donné à Tecna à son insu. Ces calmants ont pu accentuer sa détresse. J'en fais une grossière erreur en lui en donnant. »_

Bien évidemment, Faragonda avait tenté de la raisonner. Comment aurait-elle pu connaître l'importance de la détresse de la jeune femme ? Au fond, elle ne disposait que de peu d'éléments la concernant. Elle n'avait pas pu voir les choses dans son ensemble.

A cela, Ophélia avait répondu :

« _Je sais … Je n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'elle a vécu sur Zénith. Mais, en consultant son dossier, j'ai pu voir qu'elle avait un parcours __médical interpellant. Elle avait un passif psychiatrique assez lourd que je ne m'expliquais pas. De ce que je savais d'elle, elle m'avait toujours semblé parfaitement équilibré. Ce détail aurait dû m'alerter. __La santé et le bien-être de nos étudiantes est ma priorité, j'ai échoué à ce niveau. »_

La doyenne n'avait pas vraiment su quoi répondre à l'infirmière. Toutes deux étaient restées un temps silencieuse avant que Faragonda ne lui annonce qu'elle refusait sa démission.

« _Nous avons encore besoin de vous Vous êtes plus au courant que n'importe qui ici de l'état de santé de chacune des élèves. C'est maintenant que vous devez être là, maintenant que vous devez nous prouver que votre valeur. Nos étudiantes sont toutes au plus mal. Psychologiquement, elles sont perdues. Elles ont besoin de vous Ophélia. »_

A ces mots, l'infirmière avait hoché la tête en murmurant un petit « _vous avez raison »_ puis s'était levée afin de prendre congé.

Néanmoins, avant de sortir de la pièce, elle s'était tournée vers Faragonda et, avec un petit sourire triste, avait ajouté :

« _Je sais bien que vous refuserez ma demande de démission si je la représentais dans un avenir proche. C'est pour ça que je vous demanderai seulement quelques jours de vacances une fois que tout cela sera terminé… Histoire de… Réfléchir. »_

Puis elle avait laissé Faragonda seule. Seule avec ses pensées et les révélations chocs qu'elle lui avait faite.

Ophélia n'avait à se sentir coupable en rien. C'était plutôt de sa faute à elle. Lorsque Tecna était revenue d'Oméga, elle aurait dû veiller à son bien-être, vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Certes, des tests physiques avaient été effectuer mais pas psychologiques.

Là était la faille.

Qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Espéré ? Une jeune femme prise au piège sur une planète gelée, isolée pendant un mois avec les pires criminels de la Dimension Magique.

Comment avait-elle pu imaginer pendant plus d'un an qu'il n'avait rien pu se passer durant ce terrible laps de temps ?

Elle était parfois d'une étrange naïveté.

Sur Terre, il existait un type de livres : les contes de fées. Un genre de littérature où tout se finit parfaitement bien.

Faragonda avait beau évolué dans une milieu féerique depuis sa naissance, elle pouvait le confirmer : cela n'avait rien d'un conte de fée.

Elle avait vu des gens mourir, tomber au combat. Elle avait perdu des élèves au cours de lointaines batailles.

Mais, depuis une bonne dizaine d'années déjà, elle avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet de la mort. Elle n'avait vu personne de proche mourir. Aucune de ses étudiantes ne s'étaient sérieusement blessées. Elle s'était crue invisible.

Douce naïveté.

-_ Madame la directrice ? Est ce que vous m'écoutez ?_

-_ Hum ? Euh, oui, excusez moi Griselda. Vous disiez ?_

-_ Je disais que des journalistes sont massés devant le portillon de l'école. Avec le reste du corps enseignant, nous avons déployé la barrière magique afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent rentrer dans l'établissement. Néanmoins, il faudrait prendre des mesures pour les faire partir. Je crains que cela n'angoisse les élèves._

Faragonda ne répondit rien et but une gorgée de son thé qu'elle trouva bien amer. Des journalistes ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

L'histoire de Tecna en avait choqué mais surtout intrigué plus d'un. Finalement, rien d'étonnant à cela. Zénith avait toujours été une planète particulièrement isolée et renfermée dont personne, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, ne savait grand-chose.

Les révélations chocs de la jeune fée étaient de créer un scandale monstre.

-_ Je vais prendre les mesures qui s'imposent_, déclara t-elle à l'intention de Griselda, _je vais prendre contact avec __le conseil interplanétaire._

A cette déclaration, la surveillante générale faillit renverser la tasse de thé qu'elle avait en main.

_\- Le … Le conseil ? Mais…_

-_ Que se passe t-il ? Trouvez-vous que cette mesure est insuffisante._

_\- Bien au contraire madame la directrice. N'est-ce justement pas excessif ?_

_\- Excessif ? Ce qui a été révélé par Tecna hier me laisse à penser que ce n'est en rien excessif. Comment peut-on tolérer une telle politique de nos jours ? Seul le conseil est capable d'intervenir et de changer la donne. Et seule son intervention pourra mettre un terme définitif à l'invasion de journalistes devant le portique._

Griselda hocha doucement la tête à ses dires, remonta ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez avant d'ajouter d'un ton grave :

_\- Oui. Vous avez bien entendu raison mais prendre contact avec eux risquerait de vous coûtez votre poste._

La doyenne soupira. Elle le savait très bien. C'est ce même conseil qui l'avait ordonné et c'est à lui qu'elle devait rendre des comptes. Jusque là, ils n'avaient jamais eu rien à lui reprocher et ce même si elle avait perdu certaines de ses étudiantes dans différentes batailles. Peut-être parce que c'était à une autre époque, en d'autre temps. La mort d'une personne au champ d'honneur n'avait rien de scandaleux et n'impliquait en rien la responsabilité du maître d'établissement.

Par contre, depuis peu, la réglementation s'était durcie. Les directeurs et corps enseignants étaient plus rapidement misent sur la sellette.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner le verdict du conseil à son sujet :

Faragonda était responsable de Tecna. Tecna avait tenté de se suicider. L'école ne s'était pas assez préoccupée de son bien-être, ne l'avait pas assez suivi alors qu'elle avait vécu, dans le cadre scolaire, un événement traumatique majeur. CQFD.

Elle aura peu de chances de garder son emploi.

Elle serait peut-être même punie. On lui retirerait ses pouvoirs, on l'enverrait dans un monastère pour méditer son attitude.

Et pourtant.

\- _Veuillez sortir mademoiselle Griselda, j'ai un coup de téléphone urgent à passer._

La surveillante générale soupira à son tour mais finit par prendre la direction de la porte. Sa tasse de thé à la main, elle lança un regard compatissant et encourageant à sa supérieure hiérarchique qui l'interpella.

\- _Avez-vous des nouvelles de Tecna ?_

_\- Il semblerait que rien n'évolue pour l'instant. Elle est toujours dans le coma. __Les.. Le reste de Winx compte lui rendre visite plus tard dans la journée. Layla serait restée auprès d'elle._

Sur ces entre-faits, Griselda sortit de la pièce laissant Faragonda seule.

Cette dernière soupira une nouvelle fois en allumant magiquement son ordinateur de bureau. Même si elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, la doyenne manquait de courage pour prendre contacter le conseil interplanétaire.

Pour avoir l'opportunité de bénéficier une audience rapidement, elle devrait s'y mettre dès maintenant mais elle n'en avait pas une folle envie. Au delà du fait que ce qu'elle y partagerait lui coûterait sûrement son poste, elle devait d'abord passer part toute une administration complexe. Rien que de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû entrer en contact avec eux, elle se décourageait.

Néanmoins, il fallait ce qu'il fallait.

Heureusement pour elle, alors qu'elle allait demandé une communication magique avec l'administration, elle remarqua qu'elle avait deux-trois appels en absence de la part d'une même personne.

Anita Anderson.

La mère de Tecna.

La doyenne avait essayé de la joindre à de nombreuses reprises la veille afin de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle concernant sa fille mais elle n'avait jamais décroché. Et voilà qu'elle la rappelait et lui avait laissé, en prime, deux messages vocaux.

Le premier faisait suite au premier appel qu'elle lui avait passé vers environ 10h du matin.

« _Avec le décalage, il devait être 6h là-bas, c'est tôt... »_

Elle l'écouta.

« _Bonjour Madame Faragonda, c'est mademoiselle Anderson, la mère de Tecna, vous avez chercher à me joindre hier. Je suis sincèrement désolée, je n'ai pas pu vous rappeler plus tôt. Je sais bien que vous auriez souhaité que je vienne à la présentation de ma fille. J'ai raté beaucoup d'événements depuis qu'elle est dans votre école. J'ai réfléchi et j'aimerais pouvoir me rattraper à ce sujet. Serait-il possible que je puisse venir lui rendre visite ? Je connais votre règlement et je sais bien que toute visite familiale est généralement proscrite en dehors des événements spéciaux et des vacances mais j'aimerais vraiment lui en faire la surprise. Pourriez-vous me rappeler pour que nous en discutions ? Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, j'attendrai votre appel. »_

Ce message lui serra le coeur. Le timming était mauvais… Si mauvais.

Elle consulta la suite de son historique d'appel : Anita avait rappelé vers 11h08 et son dernier appel auquel se couplait le second message avait été passé il y a un quart d'heure à peine.

« _Bonjour Madame Faragonda, c'est mademoiselle Anderson. Je suis inquiète. J'ai cherché à joindre ma fille plusieurs fois mais elle ne me réponds pas. Je tombe tout de suite sur son répondeur. Ce n'est pas normal, elle laisse toujours son portable allumé. Pourriez-vous me rappeler ? »_

Faragonda s'empressa de la rappeler mais, alors que la première sonnerie retentit, elle se sentit inquiète. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle ?

Elle devrait peut-être raccrocher et réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait lui présenter la situation.

\- _Allô ?_

Hum, décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

* * *

Dans l'une des nombreuses chambres dont était pourvu Alféa, une jeune fée aux cheveux blancs avait préféré sauter l'heure du repas. Assisse à côté de la fenêtre ronde, elle observait la cour intérieur d'un regard éteint.

Et pour cause, elle n'avait pas faim. Depuis la veille, elle n'arrivait plus à rien avaler.

Floriane se remémora toute la journée d'hier. Elle était restée à Alféa pour tenir un stand avec Hale et Jelly, ses amies et colocataires. La première partie de la matinée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Ses camarades avaient usé de leurs pouvoirs sur quelques visiteurs pour les pousser à acheter leurs gâteaux fait maison… Qui n'étaient franchement pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une franche réussite !

Ensuite, ensemble, elles étaient allées voir la diffusion en direct de la présentation des Winx.

Lorsque le tour de Tecna était venue, Floriane avait sentit son coeur se serrer et, lorsqu'elle avait vu Maëve à l'écran, les larmes s'étaient mises à coulés malgré sur ses joues.

Puis, en voyant les traitements qui lui avait été affligés, elle avait eu un haut-le-coeur si vif et violent qu'elle avait dû quitter la salle. Une fois dehors, elle s'était mise à vomir. Elle avait été très mal. Heureusement, Jelly et Hale l'avaient vu sortir et l'avaient discrètement suivit. Jelly lui avait ramené de l'eau. Elles étaient restées dehors quelques courts instants…

Puis une ambulance était arrivée.

Sur le coup, personne n'avait rien compris…

Puis la nouvelle était tombée en milieu d'après-midi. Après que les visiteurs aient été évacués de force de l'école et que Faragonda avait rassemblé toutes les étudiantes à l'intérieur pour leur parler.

A cet instant, Floriane n'avait pas ressenti grand-chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer une quelconque tristesse ou colère comme si son cerveau bloquait le surplus de sentiments qui menaçaient de l'envahir.

Elle était dans un état second.

\- _Hey Flo… Regarde ce que je te ramène._

Floriane détourna à peine le regard de la cour en entendant la voix de son amie. Cette dernière, un sandwich à la main, se dirigea vers elle après avoir refermé la porte. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle prit place dans le second siège en osier se trouvant devant l'imposante fenêtre.

-_ Bon, écoute, tu sais, c'est pas vraiment mon genre les grandes déclarations mais je dois le dire : tu m'inquiètes. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute ?_

_\- Hale… De quoi voudrais-tu qu'on discute franchement… _marmonna t-elle sans la regarder

_\- Peut-être de Maëve ?_

A l'évocation de ce nom, le sang de Floriane ne fit qu'un tour et elle se tourna vers elle légèrement choquée alors qu'un léger sourire triomphant ornait le visage d'Hale.

\- _Je…_

_\- Il y avait un air de famille entre cette fille et toi. Tu la connaissais pas vrai ? Tu es originaire de Zénith toi aussi ?_

_\- Non, je viens de Magix._

_\- Floriane… Inutile de me mentir. Tes pouvoirs sont liés à l'électricité, tu ne peux venir que de là._

_\- Pas forcément…_

_\- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote et garde tes mensonges pour les autres. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie._

Floriane s'énerva.

\- _Je ne te prends pas pour une idiote ! Je ne prends personne pour des idiots mais officieusement, je suis de Magix un point c'est tout. J'ai la citoyenneté. Zénith, c'est juste la planète où je suis née. Et personne ne doit savoir que je viens de là._

_\- Okay… Okay… Calme toi… Je ne dirais rien à personne. Mais, cette fille, s'était qui pour toi ?_

A son évocation nouvelle, Floriane se sentit prise au dépourvue et, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard rouge et pénétrant de son amie : elle laissa tomber ses dernières murailles. Peut-être bien qu'Hale utilisait ses pouvoirs d'influence de l'esprit sur elle mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Quelque chose en elle lui criait de s'exprimer et de se libérer de toute ses fichues émotions qui lui bloquaient le cerveau.

\- _C'est… C'était ma sœur. Maëve était ma sœur._

A cette déclaration, Hale demeura sans voix ce qui poussa étrangement Floriane a poursuivre sur sa lancée.

-_ Lorsqu'elle est morte, mes parents ont décidé de déménager. Ils ne voulaient plus avoir de rapport avec Zénith. Étant donné que ma mère vient de Magix et fait parti__e__ du corps diplomatique, elle a réussi à nous obtenir la citoyenneté Magixienne. __J'étais petite à l'époque, je ne comprenais pas ce qui était arrivé à Maëve. __Jusqu'à hier, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris…_

Elle marqua un arrêt.

\- _En grandissant, je me suis mise à me poser des questions auxquelles mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me répondre. Alors, j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de ma sœur et j'ai trouvé cette photo._

Floriane la sortit de sa poche et la lui tendit. Hale prit la photo entre ses mains et la regarda avec attention. Dessus, deux fillettes d'une dizaine d'années environ prenait la pose. L'une d'elle, aux cheveux blancs comme neige, légèrement de profil tirait la langue à l'objectif tout en faisant un clin d'oeil. Hale en déduisit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Maëve et ne put s'empêcher de noter une certaine familiarité avec son amie. Les sœurs possédaient le même air espiègle qui la caractérisait si bien. A sa gauche, une petite aux cheveux magentas et au teint pâle était figée dans une grand éclat de rire. Elle pointait son amie du doigt. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser toutes les deux.

-_ Eh mais… C'est Tecna._

_\- Évidemment ! Enfin, je l'avais vu quelques fois quand j'étais petite et je me souvenais vaguement d'elle. J'ai fait des recherches et je suis rapidement tombée sur elle. __Tecna Anderson, fée de la technologie et gardienne du bien, étudiante à Alféa. Avant ça, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre cette petite fille réservée et cette célébrité. Elle semblait totalement différente de l'enfant qui venait rendre visite à ma sœur…_

Elle fût pensive un temps avant de reprendre.

\- _Je me suis dit que je devais absolument lui parler, la voir. Que l'on s'explique… Lorsque j'ai apprisse, via les médias, que les Winx feraient leur année complémentaire à Alféa, je m'y suis inscrite et, par un chouette concours de circonstances, Tecna m'a été attribué comme marraine._

_\- Et, elle t'a reconnue ?_

_\- Malheureusement oui, dès notre première rencontre, elle a su._

_\- Comme ça, « malheureusement » ?_

A ces mots, Floriane soupira tout en reportant son regard vers l'extérieur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait vraiment envie de se souvenir.

Ce jour là, le coeur battant à tout rompre, Floriane avait attendu nerveusement dans les jardins d'Alféa, l'arrivée de sa marraine. Étant nouvelle à l'école des fées, elle bénéficiait de ce programme millénaire qui constituait à lier une nouvelle élève à une plus ancienne afin qu'elle s'intègre plus facilement.

Même si cette perspective était particulièrement apprécié et, pour cause, chaque dernière année était des sortes d'héroïnes locales, ce n'était pas exactement pour cette raison que Floriane se sentait nerveuse ce jour-là. Ele allait avoir le privilège de rencontrer Tecna, membre du groupe de fées le plus connu de la Dimension Magique et seule amie connue de sa sœur aujourd'hui décédée dans des circonstances qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à saisir.

Rencontrer Tecna, c'était l'occasion pour elle d'aborder le sujet et de finir par tourner une page douloureuse de sa vie. Eh oui, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de faire en sorte que le passé ne nous hante pas d'avantage. Certes, il est fort probable qu'elles n'abordent pas le sujet les première fois qu'elles se verront mais, Floriane en était sûre, de fil en aiguille et avec de la confiance, elles finiraient par se livrer l'une à l'autre.

Finalement, de loin, Floriane avait aperçu la jeune femme entrer dans les jardins les yeux rivés à son téléphone. De loin, elle s'était permise de l'observer. Elle avait beau avoir grandi, Floriane cru, l'espace d'un instant, la revoir jouer avec sa sœur dans le salon de leur ancienne maison. Elles revoyaient les deux petits filles danser devant elle sur une comptine pour enfant et elle entrain de rigoler, haute comme trois pommes, amusée par la scène.

L'illusion fut brève mais intense si bien que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux.

Floriane s'était empressée de le frotter d'un revers de manche.

Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle croisa le regard de Tecna qui l'avait enfin détaché de son téléphone.

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Floriane avait vu la jeune femme se décomposer, son teint devenir livide.

Elle l'avait reconnu, aucun doute là dessus. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que sa sœur et elle se

ressemblaient beaucoup.

Floriane s'attendait à ce que Tecna ne fasse un pas vers elle mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Lorsque la fée aux cheveux blancs tenta de faire un pas en sa direction cette dernière avait reculé.

D'un pas, de deux puis de trois sans jamais la quitter des yeux.

Puis, elle avait fait demi-tour.

Elle s'était enfuie, sans se retourner.

Laissant Floriane seule avec des nouvelles questions dont elle devait trouvé la réponse… Mais deux certitudes en tête :

La mort de sa sœur n'avait rien d'accidentelle.

Et Tecna avait un rapport avec ça.

\- _Wow, quelle histoire !_

\- _Oui…_

Floriane reporta son attention sur l'extérieur. Devant le portail, elle apercevaient de nombreuses personnes. Des journalistes pour la plupart prêts à tout pour s'emparer des derniers détails macabres de cette histoire.

Cela dégoûtait Floriane. La curiosité malsaine des gens lui donnait envie de vomir. Les gens qui se trouvaient là n'étaient fascinés que par le drame qui s'était produit. Ils souhaitaient connaître le ressenti de la direction, du corps enseignants, des élèves. Ils voulaient savoir si Tecna encore en vie ou non. Avoir des réactions en directes.

Bien évidemment, dans une dimension où l'on dit que le suicide est quasiment inexistant, le fait qu'une jeune femme sans histoire, célèbre qui plus est, tente de mettre fin à ses jours, cela fait la une de la presse à scandale.

Floriane n'aimait pas ça. C'était l'histoire de sa sœur, son histoire d'une certaine qui avait été mise en avant hier en plus de celle de Tecna. Elle n'arrivait pas encore totalement à comprendre les raisons qui avait poussé sa « marraine » à dévoiler tout ce pan de sa vie, ni les raisons précises de son geste. Néanmoins, elle ne souhaitait pas que le public ne retienne que la part dramatique de l'histoire. Elle souhaitait qu'il se révolte, qu'il se tourne vers l'histoire de Zénith, qu'il se rende compte de la gravité de la situation sur place.

Floriane n'avait que peu connu sa planète natale. Elle avait découvert, en même temps que tous, ce qui s'y tramait. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi ses parents avaient déménagé et n'avaient jamais souhaité lui parler de cette période de leur vie. Elle comprenait aussi que les choses devaient changer.

Maëve avait été victime de cette horrible politique.

Tecna l'avait été aussi d'une certaine manière.

Cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire.

« _Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Tecna a partagé tout ça… Pour que les choses changent... »_

Mais pourquoi alors avoir atteint à ses jours tout de suite après ?

Il aurait été plus efficace qu'elle témoigne et combatte ensuite le mal à la racine avec tout le reste de la Dimension Magique.

Floriane soupire à nouveau.

Elle sentait qu'il y avait des zones d'ombres… Des choses qui n'avaient pas encore été révélés au sujet de Zénith et de la manière dont les choses y fonctionnaient.

Beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore…

Il fallait qu'elle les comprenne. Ce n'est que de cette manière qu'elle pourrait se rendre utile. Si Tecna ne veut pas mener la bataille, elle le ferait à sa place. Mais là, encore, elle aurait besoin de quelques menues explications que seule Tecna était capable de lui fournir.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, un vaisseau se posa doucement sur la route qui longeait l'école. Le vaisseau très silencieux, s'était déposé sans bruit et une passerelle se déploya. Plusieurs hommes sortirent du vaisseau et attirèrent l'attention des journalistes réunis devant le portail. Il ne fallu qu'une bonne minute aux gens de la presse pour reconnaître l'emblème de Zénith sur le vaisseau et d'ainsi comprendre quelle était la nature de leurs passagers.

Il ne s'agissait pas là de simples touristes mais bien de soldats.

Les photographes et journalistes de tout poil changèrent alors de cible et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment nouvellement arrivé dans un tel brouhahaha que Floriane pouvait entendre parfaitement depuis sa fenêtre fermée.

\- _Des soldats de Zénith ? _S'étonna Hale.

Floriane lui lança un regard un peu exaspéré auquel son amie lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Hale avait des pouvoirs psychiques. Elle était capable de lire dans les pensées même si cela nécessitait pour elle une grande énergie. De ce fait, elle n'employait pas beaucoup cette capacité… Seulement sur ses amies, à certains moments… Sans prévenir… Comme maintenant.

Floriane se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la porte visiblement très inquiète.

\- _Eh Flo ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Mais Floriane n'écouta pas. Au contraire, elle accéléra le pas à chaque appel puis, se mise à courir sans s'arrêter. Sa course la mena jusqu'au bureau de la doyenne dans lequel elle entre sans frapper.

\- _Madame Faragonda !_

La directrice semblait être au téléphone. Elle lui fit signe de se taire ce qui n'empêcha Floriane de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

\- _Madame Faragonda, il y a…_

_\- Floriane, silence. Je suis…_

_\- Tecna est en danger ! _Cria t-elle en faisant abstraction de son ordre, _il y a des soldats Zénithiens devant l'école !_

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Une voix lointaine, celle de l'interlocutrice de la doyenne certainement, se fit entendre.

\- _Oh non… Pas ça...  
_

* * *

_Bonsoir, _

_Voici enfin une mise à jour. J'avais prévu de la faire hier seulement, je n'avais pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre. Finalement, je n'ai pas non plus eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui. Il y aura sûrement beaucoup de fautes inattentions. Le soucis, c'est que je travaille depuis la semaine dernière. Je suis un peu fatiguée, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour la correction._

_Je préfère donc poster et corriger au fur et à mesure quand je relirais ( c'est toujours comme ça que je trouve le plus de fautes). Merci donc d'avoir pris le temps de lire malgré ça. La lecture aurait sûrement été plus agréable avec une bonne relecture. _

Sinon, dans la version d'origine, Tecna était censée se réveiller. Néanmoins, j'ai voulu mettre en avant les sentiments de personnages différents. J'espère que le point de vue de Faragonda et Floriane vous aura plu !

Le prochain chapitre possède un joli titre et j'ai hâte de le poster !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez de bonnes vacances.

Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt,

Memori Plume


End file.
